Reise durch die Vergangenheit
by ReSch27
Summary: Mit der Hilfe von Dr. Plage und ihrer Zeitmschine reist das Planetenteam durch die Vergangenheit. Werden sie zurück nach Hause finden? Und wird es Wheeler und Lenka helfen sich näher zu kommen?
1. Ein Tag in der Vergangenheit

Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und habe keine Rechte an CP oder seinen Charakteren!

Bitte seid nachsichtig mit mir, falls historische Fehler auftauchen, ich versuche es so korrekt wie möglich widerzugeben, aber man kann nicht alles wissen und recherchieren, und bei ein paar Sachen werde ich mir auch die künstleriche Freiheit gönnen :-)

Ich hoffe immer noch sehr, dass auch ein paar deutsche Captain Planet Fans diese Seite finden und vielleicht findet ihr auch die Zeit und die Lust, ein paar eurer Ideen hier zu verewigen - ich warte gespannt darauf!

**__________________________________________________________**

**Kapitel 1 – Ein Tag in der Vergangenheit**

„Hey Kwame, da unten ist irgendwas los. Lass uns mal nachsehen," rief Wheeler aus der letzten Reihe, als er beim Flug über Deutschland unter ihnen ein buntes Treiben entdeckt hatte.

„Was ist es? Ein Unfall?"

„Nein, irgendein Fest, sieht aber ziemlich interessant aus."

„Was haltet ihr davon?" fragte Kwame dann die anderen.

„Zeit hätten wir ja", sagte Lenka.

„Mich würde auch interessieren, was das ist", fügte Gi hinzu.

„Es ist ein Mittelalter-Fest", erwiderte Ma-Ti, nachdem er seinen Ring benutzt hatte.

„Danke kleiner Kumpel, jetzt ist die Überraschung dahin", stöhnte Wheeler genervt.„Jetzt geh schon runter Kwame."

„Ja, ja. Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht an einen Drachen verfüttere, wenn da einer ist."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie das Gelände der Burgruine betraten, auf der das Fest stattfand, zog es die Mädchen bereits an die Stände, die den Weg säumten. Stöhnend folgten die Jungs ihnen.

„Danke Wheeler, jetzt sind sie wieder voll im Shopping-Wahn", stöhnte Ma-Ti genervt.

„Hey, kleiner Kumpel, guck mal da hinten." Wheeler deutete auf zwei Stände, die für pflanzliche Seife und Heilkräuter warben und sofort war Ma-Ti Feuer und Flamme und verschwand. Der würde Wheeler schon mal nicht merh mit seiner Nörgelei auf die Nerven gehen.

„Ich werde auch mal sehen, was es da gibt", sagte Kwame und ging Ma-Ti hinterher.

Die Mädchen hatten sich mittlerweile an einen Stand mit mittelalterlichen Kleidern durchgeschlagen. Wheeler wollte auf die beiden warten, damit sie sich nicht verloren, hatte aber für die Kleidung kein Interesse. So ging er zu dem Nachbarstand, der Schmuck anpries und sein Blick fiel auf eine Kette – ein Lederband an dem ein Amulett hing, es war eine Art keltisches Kreuz umgeben von einem Knotenmuster, fein ausgearbeitet und an den Spitzen des ‚Kreuzes' waren je ein blauer Stein und in der Mitte ein grüner eingelassen. Es erinnerte ihn an seine und Lenkas Augenfarbe – wie im Amulett war sie auch im richtigen Leben sein persönlicher Lebensmittelpunkt.

„Ein schönes Stück, nicht wahr?" sprach ihn die Frau an, als er das Amulett zwischen den Fingern hielt und betrachtete.

„Ja, das ist es. Hat es auch eine Bedeutung?"

„Natürlich. Es ist ein altes Symbol für wahre Liebe und tiefe Zuneigung. Das angedeutete Kreuz steht für die vier Jahreszeiten und somit den Wandel der Zeit. Siehst du die angedeuteten Herzen in dem Muster?" fragte sie und er nickte, als er sie jetzt wirklich registrierte.„Sie stehen, zusammen mit dem Knotenmuster für glückliche Freundschaft und wahre Liebe."

„Es wäre ein sehr schönes Geschenk", murmelte er leise.

„Wenn du es der Dame deines Herzens schenkst, bedeutet es sehr viel und sie wird es wissen, wenn sie die Bedeutung dieses Stückes kennt. Du gibst ihr einen Teil deiner Seele damit und es wird sie zusätzlich beschützen, dank deiner Liebe, die du unbewusst hineingelegt hast, als du es für sie ausgesucht hast."

„Ziemlich magischer Talisman, was?"

„Die Zeit der alten Kelten war magisch. Du siehst aus, als hättest du keltisches Blut in dir?"

„Meine Urgroßeltern väterlicherseits waren Iren", sagte er und sie lächelte nur.„Okay, ich nehme es. Ich hoffe nur, es gefällt ihr", sagte er und sah kurz zu Lenka rüber, die mit Gi immer noch Kleider durchwühlte und dabei kicherten.

„Ist sie das?" fragte sie, nachdem Lenka kurz zu ihm aufgesehen hatte.„Hast du die Anordnung und Farben der Steine gesehen?" fragte sie lächelnd, nachdem sie von Lenka zurück in seine Augen sah.

„Nur zu gut, danke", erwiderte er grinsend und bezahlte ihr die Kette. Sie lächelte freundlich und dankte ihm, als auch schon Lenka neben ihm stand. Schnell ließ er die Kette in seiner Tasche verschwinden - mitten auf dem Markt war wohl nicht der richtige Ort, um sie ihr zu geben.

„Hey Yankee, komm mal mit", sagte sie fröhlich und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ich folge dir überall hin, Babe...Hey, ich werde nichts davon anziehen. Das sieht aus, als würde es sich sehr unangenehm auf der Haut anfühlen", sagte er, als Gi ein Hemd nach dem anderen vor ihn hielt, kaum dass er bei dem Stand ankam.

„Es ist weicher, als du denkst. Halt das mal fest." Sie drückte ihm eine Tunika in die Hand und stellte sich 2 Meter vor ihm neben Gi. Gi tuschelte etwas und sofort brachen sie in Lachen aus.

„Okay, das reicht. Was soll der Zirkus?"

„Wir wollten nur sehen, ob sich unsere Vermutung bestätigt hat", sagte Gi lächelnd und nahm ihm die Tunika ab.

„Und welche wäre das?"

„Dass du in der falschen Zeit geboren wurdest. Diese Sachen würden dir ausgezeichnet stehen. Sie haben so was urtümliches und wildes, genau wie du", erwiderte Lenka.

„Okay, da ich jetzt nicht weiß, ob das ein Kompliment ist oder nicht, sag ich lieber nichts." Lenka warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, doch Ma-Ti und Kwame hinderten sie daran, etwas zu erwidern.

„Wheeler, Gi, Lenka. Das müsst ihr euch ansehen. Sie kämpfen auf traditionelle Weise. Es ist fantastisch", rief Ma-Ti.

„Kommt mit. Es ist wirklich faszinierend", sagte Kwame und sie folgten den beiden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie traten an eine Absperrung, die aus Holzbalken zusammengezimmert war, und sahen zwei Männern in Rüstungen zu, die grade ihre Lanzen an sich nahmen und ihre Pferde in Stellung brachten. Dann preschten sie los und trafen in der Mitte des Platzes aufeinander und wurden beide von der Lanze ihres Gegners aus dem Sattel gehoben.

„Ist das nicht faszinierend?" fragte Ma-Ti sofort.„Die stehen einfach wieder auf, als wäre nichts. Dabei muss das doch wirklich weh tun."

„Die werden das sicher morgen spätestens spüren", erwiderte Kwame.

„Wie nennen sie das?" fragte Lenka missmutig.„Die meisten blauen Flecken gewinnen?"

„Früher war das halt so", wandte Wheeler lächelnd ein, der genau wusste, wie Lenka zu sinnloser Gewalt stand.„So haben die Ritter um die Hand einer Edeldame gestritten oder Streitigkeiten auf ehrenhafte Weise ausgetragen. Anfangs haben sie gekämpft bis zum Tod, aber Mitte des 13. Jahrhunderts hat irgendein englischer König verboten mit scharfen oder spitzen Waffen zu kämpfen. Man nennt das Tjost." Lenka klappte der Mund auf und sah ihn überrascht an. Nur zu gerne hätte er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss geschlossen.„Ich liebe es, wenn du wegen mir sprachlos bist", sagte er stattdessen grinsend.

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder Yankee. Also, was weißt du noch über die alten Ritter und ihre Kämpfe?"

„Was soll es da groß zu wissen geben? Es gibt immer einen Gewinner und Verlierer. Es gibt das Tjosten, Schwertkampf zu Fuß oder Pferd, Bogenschießen und was weiß ich alles."

„Hab ich eine deiner geheimen Leidenschaften entdeckt?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ich zeig dir gerne meine größte Leidenschaft, du musst es nur wollen", erwiderte er grinsend, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

Sie wollte grade etwas erwidern, als Ma-Ti Wheeler am Arm zog.

„Hey, Wheeler, sieh mal, da kann man Bogenschießen. Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Wettstreit unter uns Männern?"

„Was ziemlich unfair wäre, weil du und Kwame mit Pfeil und Bogen groß geworden seid, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?!"

„Aber wir sind total aus der Übung, also gute Chancen für dich", wandte Kwame ein.

Er warf Lenka noch einen kurzen Blick zu, doch die sah bereits den Reitern wieder zu. Er würde lieber bei ihr bleiben und das Gespräch fortsetzen, aber die beiden Jungs würden doch keine Ruhe geben, solange ein Wettstreit in der Luft lag, bei dem sie ihn definitiv schlagen konnten. Also gab er nach und folgte ihnen.

Sie sah ihm nach und seufzte kurz leise. Warum kamen sie einfach nicht vorwärts in ihrer Beziehung?

Gi beobachtete ihre Freundin kurz. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für ihn und war viel lockerer geworden, fast schon verspielt. Es war furchtbar zu sehen, dass die beiden einfach nicht zusammen fanden, trotz dessen, dass sie selbst sich mittlerweile bewusst zurückhielt. Die Jungs und die Umweltschurken hatten aber nicht ganz so ein Feingefühl wie sie.

„Komm, wir sehen ihnen zu. Hier passiert ja doch nichts besonderes mehr", sagte sie dann und zog Lenka mit sich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler ließ sich grade die Handhabung des Bogens erklären, als sie dazu kamen. Kwame und Ma-Ti hatten bereits an den benachbarten Scheiben einige Schüsse abgegeben und recht gut getroffen – zwar nicht die Mitte, aber nahe daran.

„Na, Wheeler, gibt das heut noch was?" fragte Kwame den jungen Amerikaner grinsend, als er seinen letzten Pfeil geschossen hatte.

„Sieht mir ganz so aus, als käme unsere Großstadtjunge damit nicht zurecht", fügte Ma-Ti hinzu. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich darüber, wie unbeholfen Wheeler aussah.

„Ihr habt leicht reden", wandte sich Lenka an die beiden Großmäuler.„Große Töne spucken bei einer Disziplin, wo ihr alle Trümpfe in der Hand habt ist nicht grade sehr freundlich."

„Er macht es doch nicht anders," verteidigte Ma-Ti sich sofort.

Wheeler nutzte die Ablenkung durch Lenka und schoss. Alle Augen richteten sich sofort auf seine Scheibe. Ein Mund nach dem anderen klappte überrascht auf.

„Hey, das ist ja gar nicht so schwer, wenn man das Prinzip verstanden hat", sagte er grinsend und legte den nächsten Pfeil ein. Er feuerte seine fünf Pfeile so schnell und so treffsicher hintereinander ab, dass der erste kein Glückstreffer hatte sein können.„So wie ich das sehe, hab ich wohl gewonnen", sagte er dann und konnte sein Grinsen nicht dämpfen.

„Wie..."

„_Planetenteam, wir haben einen Umwelt-Alarm", _unterbrach Gayas Stimme Ma-Ti und sie rannten sofort zum Shuttle zurück.


	2. Zeitreise

**Kapitel 2 – Zeitreise**

„Dr. Plage, natürlich", sagte Gi, als sie ihr Flugzeug entdeckten.

„Dann lasst uns mal sehen, was sie jetzt wieder ausheckt", erwiderte Wheeler und sprang aus dem Shuttle, kaum dass Kwame es gelandet hatte.

Sie liefen zum Flugzeug hinüber und Wheeler brannte ohne Probleme ein Loch in die Wand.

Sie waren kaum eingestiegen, als MEL's Alarm losging.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Die Planetenpest", erwiderte Plage grinsend, als sie durch eine Tür eintrat.„Na, na. Keine Mätzchen!" Sie richtete eine Laserkanone auf die fünf, als sie ihre Ringhände hoben.

„Was haben Sie jetzt wieder vor Plage?" fragte Wheeler knurrend.

„Ich werde ein wenig die Zeit verändern. Die Welt wird schon am Ende sein, bevor ihr überhaupt geboren werdet," erwiderte sie lachend.„Und diesmal werdet ihr mich nicht aufhalten. MEL Liebling!"

„Bin schon da Dr.", ertönte eine vertraute Computerstimme und sein Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm des Computers. Nur Sekunden später fanden die fünf Freunde sich mit einem Laserstrahl gefesselt wieder, die Arme an ihre Körper gepresst.

„Ihr könnt nicht entkommen, also versucht es gar nicht erst. Ein paar letzte Einstellungen und ihr werdet die Welt dort draußen nicht mehr wieder erkennen, wenn ich zurück bin." Erneut lachte sie, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand und auch MEL's Bildschirm wurde dunkel.

„Ich fass es nicht. Sie hat uns noch nie so schnell überwältigt", sagte Ma-Ti fassungslos.

„Und all unsere Bemühungen werden bald umsonst gewesen sein", seufzte Gi.

„Wir können nicht mal unsere Kräfte vereinen, so wie unsere Hände gefesselt sind", stellte Kwame nun fest.

„Vielleicht doch", erwiderte Wheeler, nachdem er das Innere des Flugzeugs gründlich begutachtet hatte.„Die Wände sind alle gewölbt und verchromt. Wir könnten versuchen unsere Kräfte von den Wänden abzuleiten und sie über uns zusammentreffen zu lassen."

„Also dann los. Lasst uns unsere Kräfte vereinen. Erde!"

„Feuer!"

„Wind!"

„Wasser!"

„Liebe!"

Schnell hatte jeder den für sich richtigen Winkel gefunden.

„Durch eure vereinten Kräfte bin ich Captain Planet! Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass ich eine fesselnde Persönlichkeit bin, aber meint ihr nicht ihr übertreibt etwas?!" fragte der Captain, als er mit einem schnellen Ruck die Laserfessel auseinander riss.„Und jetzt werde ich unserer Frau Doktor mal einen Besuch abstatten." Ohne große Umwege, sprengte er ein Loch in die Wand und stellte sich zwischen ihr und dem Tor in den Weg.

„Aww, wie habt ihr das wieder geschafft?! MEL!" schrie sie aufgebracht.

Sofort begann MEL wild Laserstrahlen auf den Captain zu feuern, die ihn soweit ablenkten, dass Plage den Versuch starten wollte durch das Tor zu verschwinden.

Lenka sah es und reagierte sofort. Sie lief zu ihr und stieß sie beiseite, aber Plage versetzte ihr einen Stoß, der sie am Tor straucheln ließ. Sie wäre beinahe hindurch gefallen, wenn Wheeler nicht ihren Arm zu fassen bekommen und sie an sich gezogen hätte. Plages verschlagenes Grinsen sahen sie nicht, als ihr eine neue Idee kam. Sofort sprang sie vor und versetzte Wheeler einen Stoß in den Rücken. Sie strauchelten und fielen. Kwame sprang hinzu, aber es war zu spät. Er bekam sie nicht mehr zu fassen, verlor selbst das Gleichgewicht und folgte ihnen durch das Tor.

Gi und Ma-Ti sahen entsetzt auf das Tor. Der Captain war immer noch so mit MEL beschäftigt, dass er das Verschwinden der drei nicht bemerkt hatte, genauso wie Plages Lachanfall jetzt.

„Ohne die Fernbedienung werden eure Freunde nie wieder zurückkommen können. Das Tor schließt sich bereits. Nicht ganz, was ich wollte, aber besser wie nichts", wandte sie sich lachend an die zwei letzten Planetenretter.

„Dann werden wir sie ihnen halt bringen", zischte Gi böse und riss Plage die Bedienung aus der Hand, als sie an ihr vorbei lief, um dann durch's Tor zu springen.

Ma-Ti seufzte kurz, ehe er hinterher sprang. Der Captain hatte MEL mittlerweile im Griff, mit Plage würde er spielend allein fertig werden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Aww, was war das denn?" stöhnte Wheeler, als er sich aufrappelte.

„Gute Frage, aber eine bessere wäre: Wo sind wir hier?" erwiderte Kwame und sah sich um.

Sie befanden sich mitten in einem Wald und fanden keine Spur von irgendwelchem Leben.

„Lasst uns in irgendeine Richtung gehen. Irgendwann müssen wir ja ein Dorf finden", schlug Ma-Ti vor und die anderen stimmten ihm zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Sie durchquerten den Wald und liefen über Wiesen. Stunden vergingen so, doch schließlich erreichten sie ein Dorf.

„Wer seid ihr, Fremde?" fragte ein großgewachsener Mann, der auf sie zukam, kaum, dass sie das Dorf betreten hatten. Ihm folgte eine Schar Männer, die sie genauso misstrauisch ansahen, wie der erste.

„Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise und wollen niemandem etwas böses", sagte Kwame freundlich.„Könnt ihr uns sagen, wo wir hier sind?"

„Was?" fragte der Anführer verwirrt und sah seine Kameraden verwirrt an.„Wie kommt es, dass ihr nicht wisst wo ihr seid?!"

„Wir sind gefangen und hier her gebracht worden, als wir unsere Wächter überwältigen und fliehen konnten", sagte Wheeler. Es schien ihm die beste Ausrede, die sie vorbringen konnten.

„Die Römer?!" stellte der Hüne fest und nickte knurrend.„Wir haben ja schon oft gehört, dass sie die ganze Welt einnehmen wollen und auch von den unterschiedlichen Menschen, die sie zu unterwerfen versuchen, aber ihr scheint zu beweisen, dass es keine Märchen sind. Ihr seid in Germanien. Im Land der Cherusker."

„Cherusker?!" fragte Ma-Ti verwirrt.

„Das sind wir. Das ist der Name unseres Volksstammes", sagte der Hüne und klopfte sich auf die Brust.„Mein Name ist Segimer und ich bin der Stammesführer. Folgt mir. In meinem Haus können wir ungestört reden."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was glaubt ihr, in welcher Zeit wir sind?" fragte Ma-Ti, als sie die Hütte des Stammesführers verlassen hatten und auf dem Weg zum Stall waren.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Kwame.„Aber es muss sehr früh sein, wenn die Römer noch dabei sind die Welt einzunehmen."

„Um genau zu sein, müssten wir im Jahr 9 n. Chr. sein", wandte Wheeler ein.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, Yankee?!"

„Der große Meister da drin", sagte er und deutete auf die Hütte hinter ihnen.„hat uns von seinem Sohn Arminius erzählt und von seinem geplanten Aufstand gegen die Römer, erinnert ihr euch?!"

„Ja, er sagte etwas davon, dass er ihn erwarte, um in den nächsten Tagen den Römern eine herbe Niederlage zu bescheren", erinnerte sich Gi an das Gespräch.

„Genau, Arminius wird den Statthalter Varus und seine Truppen in einen Hinterhalt locken und sie besiegen. Das ist die sogenannte Varusschlacht und die war im Jahr 9 n. Chr."

„Gut und schön, aber woher weißt ausgerechnet **du **davon?" fragte Lenka neugierig.

„Uhm, ich hab's mal im Fernsehen gesehen, glaube ich."

„Natürlich."

„Jetzt wissen wir zumindest schon mal wo wir sind, aber wie kommen wir hier wieder weg?" fragte Ma-Ti dann.

„Ich denke mal mit dem Ding hier", erwiderte Gi und holte Plages Fernbedienung aus der Tasche.

„Du hast die Fernbedienung?" fragte Kwame überrascht.„Wie funktioniert sie?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?! Ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr Dr. Plage zu bitten es mir zu erklären, als ich sie mir geschnappt habe", schnappte sie.

„Schon gut", sagte Kwame beschwichtigend.

„Da sind so viele Zahlen in den Displays, was sie wohl bedeuten?" murmelte Wheeler, als Lenka neben ihm Gi die Bedienung aus der Hand nahm.

„Das hier oben könnte eine Art Koordinaten sein, vielleicht für die Zeit. Diese hier läuft rückwärts. Ich würde behaupten, dass wir noch etwas mehr als 35 Stunden in dieser Zeit haben."

„Und was dann?" fragte Kwame.

„Also ehrlich Kwame, was ist heute los mit dir? Du stellst eine dumme Frage nach der anderen. Vielleicht sollten wir dich ab jetzt Wheeler nennen", zischte Gi.

„Hey", beschwerten sich Wheeler und Kwame gleichzeitig.

„Bleibt ruhig. Wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist wird sich vielleicht ein neues Tor öffnen und wir reisen in die nächste", vermutete Lenka laut und Gi nickte.

„Das ist ja wie in Sliders", stellte Wheeler fest und alle sahen ihn überrascht an.„Eine Serie aus den 90ern. Da hatten die auch so eine Fernbedienung und sind damit durch Parallel-Welten gereist. Nur hier scheint es die Zeit zu sein."

„Sieht so aus, als ob du und Plage die selbe Vorliebe für verrückte Serien habt", stellte Ma-Ti grinsend fest.

„So lange das alles ist, was wir gemeinsam haben", erwiderte er.„Also brauchen wir nur die Koordinaten zu ändern und in unsere Zeit zurückzukehren?!"

„Hey Kwame, Wheeler ist wieder der Alte", wandte Gi grinsend ein und Kwame schnaubte nur zur Antwort.

„Ja klar, Yankee. Kennst du denn die richtigen?"

„Okay, okay, Punkt für dich. Was ist mit der Zeit? Können wir sie verkürzen?" fragte er und Lenka begann es auszuprobieren.

„Nein, sieht nicht so aus."

„Also bleibt uns keine Wahl, als so lange weiter zu reisen, bis wir irgendwann in unsere Zeit zurückkommen", stellte Kwame fest.„Na dann kommt, lasst uns schlafen gehen. Wer weiß, was wir noch alles erleben werden", sagte er dann und hielt ihnen die Tür zum Stall auf.

„Ich glaube es nicht, dass wir in einem Stall schlafen müssen," brummelte Wheeler dann, als er sich auf seinem Heulager in eine bequeme Stellung wälzte, doch überall piekte es ihn, egal wie er lag.

„Bleib cool, Wheeler. Vielleicht haben wir morgen mehr Glück und finden auch Arbeit und einen besseren Platz zum Schlafen," sagte Kwame nun.

Wheeler knurrte noch einmal missgelaunt:„Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, erinnert mich daran dass ich Dr. Plage auf eine Zeitreise ohne Rückflug schicke."

„Sieh doch mal den Vorteil darin Yankee. Du bist doch anscheinend so historisch interessiert. Du kannst einiges aus erster Quelle erfahren." Lenka wandte sich ihm nun zu und sah ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Vor allem kann ich sagen, dass ich eine Nacht mit dir im Heu verbracht hab," erwiderte er grinsend, zwinkerte schelmisch als er etwas näher zu ihr rutschte und eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte.

Zu seiner Überraschung blockte sie ihn nicht ab, sondern verdrehte nur kurz lächelnd die Augen, ehe sie sie schloss und so tat er es ihr mit einem Lächeln nach.


	3. Die Varusschlacht

**Kapitel 3 – Die Varusschlacht**

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Wheeler ein Sonnenstrahl, der ihm ins Gesicht schien und er bewegte etwas den Kopf zur Seite, um nicht geblendet zu werden, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Überrascht, aber lächelnd, stellte er fest, dass Lenka sich in der Nacht näher zu ihm gelegt hatte. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und er sah auf ihren blonden Haarschopf hinab. Er sog ihren Duft ein, während er dalag und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, damit er sie nicht weckte. Er genoss es in vollen Zügen sie so nah bei sich zu haben. Es war fast, als würde sie im Schlaf das suchen, was sie sich wach versagte, dachte er einen Moment.

„Jetzt aber raus aus den Federn ihr beiden", rief Gi fröhlich, als sie den Stall betrat und beide schraken auf.

„Welche Federn?!" brummte Wheeler, als er sich aufrichtete und Heu aus seiner Kleidung klopfte.

„Sieht aus, als hättest du schlecht geschlafen?!" fragte Gi grinsend.

„Das Erwachen hat alles wieder wettgemacht", erwiderte er und sah Lenka grinsend an.

„Kann man sich hier irgendwo waschen Gi? Das Heu juckt unglaublich."

„Ich könnte dich kratzen, wo immer du willst", schlug Wheeler vor.

„Etwas Wasser wird vollkommen reichen, danke Yankee."

„Draußen ist ein Brunnen. Segimers Frau hat Frühstück gemacht und wir warten nur noch auf euch", sagte Gi dann.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisch gewaschen und gesättigt, beendeten sie grade ihr Frühstück, als vor der Tür ein Tumult ausbrach. Eine Minute später stürmte ein junger Mann in die Hütte und ließ sich am Tisch nieder, griff nach einer Amphore mit Wein und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„Hey Kumpel, es ist auf Dauer nicht sehr gesund, so früh am Tag schon damit anzufangen, glaub mir." Wheeler konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, das zu sagen und der Mann ließ die Amphore sinken und schaute die fünf verwirrt an.

„Wer seid ihr denn?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Das sind unsere Gäste. Sie sind gestern Abend hier angekommen. Opfer der Römer", erwiderte Segimer und das Gesicht des Mannes verdüsterte sich.„Das ist mein Sohn Arminius", sagte er dann, ehe die fünf sich kurz vorstellten.„Was macht dir so zu schaffen, mein Sohn?" fragte Segimer ihn dann.

„Dieser elende Segestes hat gestern Abend Varus vor mir gewarnt. Er hat ihm von unserem geplanten Attentat erzählt."

„Dieser miese Schurke", knurrte Segimer.

„Darf ich fragen, wer dieser Segestes ist?" fragte Gi vorsichtig wegen der schlechten Laune der beiden.

„Er ist der Vater meiner Frau. Er war nie mit mir zufrieden und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, mich irgendwie schlecht zu machen."

„Hat er denn nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?" fragte Wheeler und Arminius sah ihn überrascht an.„Ich meine, er muss doch einen Grund haben, dass er solche Behauptungen aufstellt, oder?!"

„Es war die Wahrheit, aber wenn Varus ihm geglaubt hätte, wäre alles zum scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Er hat ihm doch nicht geglaubt, oder?" fragte dann Segimer.

„Er konnte es nicht, dafür hab ich mir zuviel Vertrauen auf Seiten der Römer erarbeitet, vor allem bei ihm. Er hielt es für einen schlechten Scherz."

„Wie hast du es geschafft ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen?" fragte Ma-Ti.

„Ich entstamme einer vornehmen Familie und wir besitzen das römische Bürgerrecht. Ich bin in Rom aufgewachsen und ausgebildet worden, bin Offizier im römischen Heer und sogar in den Ritterstand erhoben worden. Außerdem essen mein Vater und ich ab und an mit ihm."

„Aber wenn ihr keine Probleme mit ihm habt, warum wollt ihr ihn dann töten?" fragte Kwame dann.

„Steuern, mein Freund. Rom erhebt Steuern über alle Länder und Völker, die sie unterwerfen. Sie nehmen uns das bisschen, wofür wir mit aller Kraft arbeiten und was wir selbst zum Leben brauchen. Anfangs war es nur wenig, man konnte damit leben was einem blieb. Aber mittlerweile liegen viele Höfe brach, weil deren Bewohner bereits verhungert sind und viele Landsleute werden ihnen folgen, wenn wir nichts unternehmen."

„Euch ist von diesen Schurken auch übel mitgespielt worden. Können wir mit eurer Hilfe beim Kampf rechnen?" fragte nun Segimer.

„Uns gefällt es auch nicht, wenn sich Menschen als Herren über andere aufspielen, aber wir versuchen friedliche Lösungen zu finden", antwortete Kwame.

„Friedliche Lösungen? Dann schlagt mal eine vor", erwiderte Arminius skeptisch.

Lenka wollte grade etwas entgegnen, als Wheeler seine Hand auf ihre legte und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir sollten uns nicht einmischen. Die Vergangenheit zu verändern könnte fatal enden," raunte er ihr zu, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte.

„Meinst du nicht du übertreibst etwas? Was soll schon groß passieren, wenn wir ihnen einen friedlicheren Weg zeigen?"

„Glaub mir, eine kleine Veränderung reicht schon, um alles schlimmer zu machen. Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann. Vertrau mir einfach", erwiderte er ernst und Lenka fiel wieder ein, dass er schon einmal eine Zeitreise dank Plage gemacht hatte. Er hatte nie darüber geredet, was ihm dabei passiert ist, während sie sich durch die Eiswand gegraben hatten, aber sie las in seinen Augen, dass es ihn sehr mitgenommen hatte.

„Okay, aber du schuldest mir eine Erklärung", erwiderte sie leise und er nickte kurz – er hatte ja doch keine Wahl, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Bevor sie weiterreden konnten, stürmte eine junge Frau ins Haus und fiel Arminius um den Hals. Als sich die Wiedersehensfreude der beiden gelegt hatte, stellte er sie als seine Frau Thusnelda vor. Die beiden brauchten offensichtlich etwas Zeit für sich, denn sie verschwanden, und auch die fünf Freunde gingen nach draußen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was sollen wir jetzt den ganzen Tag machen?" fragte Gi dann.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen die Gastfreundschaft vergelten und uns Arbeit suchen. Die Zeit wird dann auch schneller vorübergehen", erwiderte Ma-Ti.

„Arbeiten? Leute, die Zeit geht auch schnell vorbei, wenn wir uns auf eine Wiese legen und schlafen. Es hat sie ja niemand gezwungen so nett zu uns zu sein, oder", wandte Wheeler ein.

„Also ehrlich Yankee!" erwiderte Lenka genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich stimme Ma-Ti zu. Komm Lenka. Wir fragen die Frauen, ob sie was für uns zu tun haben", erwiderte Gi und zog Lenka mit sich.

„Und wir drei suchen uns jetzt auch was, vor allem erst mal für dich Wheeler, damit du dich nicht drücken kannst", sagte Kwame und Wheeler ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auf einmal verschwanden alle Männer von den Feldern, Wiesen und aus dem Dorf. Die fünf Freunde trafen sich im Dorf wieder, als sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen wollten.

„Wo sind die Männer alle hin?" fragte Lenka verwirrt.

„Sie sind in den Kampf gezogen", sagte Thusnelda, die auf dem Weg zum Brunnen war und Lenka gehört hatte.„Vorhin kam die Nachricht, dass der Statthalter Varus ganz in der Nähe auf seinem Weg ins Winterlager ist und sie haben alle zusammengerufen und sind losgezogen."

„Was haben sie vor?" frage Kwame.

„Sie werden ihn in einen Hinterhalt locken. Mehr erfahren wir erst, wenn sie wieder zurück sind", erwiderte sie und ging weiter.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir hier warten, bis sie zurückkommen?" fragte Ma-Ti.

„So lange werden wir nicht mehr hier sein", erwiderte Wheeler.„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dauert der Kampf drei Tage."

„Sollten wir ihnen vielleicht doch helfen?" fragte Gi zögernd.„Sie waren so nett zu uns."

„Es ist zu gefährlich. Wir haben unsere Kräfte nicht, weil Captain Planet noch in unserer Zeit ist, und wir könnten getötet werden. Wir sollten immer daran denken, dass es unsere Pflicht ist in unsere Zeit zurückzukehren, weil wir dort Verantwortungen haben", sagte Kwame.

„Aber gegen ein bisschen zuschauen, aus sicherer Entfernung natürlich, ist doch bestimmt nichts einzuwenden, oder?" fragte Wheeler und fasste das nachdenkliche Schweigen seiner Freunde als ‚Ja' auf und machte sich schon mal auf den Weg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie waren noch keine Stunde gegangen – sie hatten zwar keine funktionierende Uhr, aber etwas Zeitgefühl war ihnen doch geblieben – ertönte plötzlich lautes Gebrüll tiefer aus dem Wald und sie folgten dem Lärm. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie die Schlacht gefunden hatten und versteckten sich in einiger Entfernung im Gebüsch, um das Geschehen zu verfolgen.

Die Germanen hatten die Römer – durch einen falschen Hilferuf, erklärte Wheeler – in unwegsamen Gelände in die Falle gelockt und waren aus dem Unterholz, in dem sie sich versteckt hatten, hervorgeschossen. Das Gelände behinderte die Römer so sehr, dass sie keine Kampfformation aufbauen konnten und der Tross mit Zivilisten, Wagen, Lasttieren und Transportkarren musste gesichert werden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis einer nach dem anderen der fünf Freunde den Blick abwenden musste. Sie hatten auf ihren Einsätzen schon sehr viel erlebt, aber mitansehen zu müssen wie Köpfe abgeschlagen, Bäuche aufgeschlitzt und ganze Leiber aufgespießt wurden war einfach zu grausam.

„Sieht so aus, als würden die Germanen gewinnen", stellte Kwame fest, als er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick riskierte.„Die Römer versuchen sich zurückzuziehen und zünden ihre Wagen an."

„Das machen sie nur, damit die Germanen keinen Vorteil daraus ziehen", erwiderte Wheeler.

„Da ich keine Lust habe noch einmal hinzusehen und wir morgen nicht mehr hier sein werden, erzähl uns einfach, was noch passieren wird Yankee."

„Die Römer ziehen sich in ein Lager zurück, dass sie irgendwo errichten. Morgen setzen die Germanen den Römern wieder schwer zu, es wird regnen und die Wege werden schlecht zu befahren sein. Übermorgen werden sie so vom Kampf und dem Wetter geschwächt sein und so stark dezimiert, dass Varus Selbstmord begeht. Die übrigen Römer ergeben sich, versuchen zu fliehen oder bringen sich ebenfalls um. Zumindest haben die Germanen erreicht, dass die Römer sich zurückziehen werden und ihren Eroberungsfeldzug auf dieser Seite des Rheins erstmal aufgeben."

„Was ist aus Arminius und seiner Frau geworden...oder wird aus ihnen", verbesserte sich Gi.

„Thusneldas Vater wird sie in ein paar Jahren entführen. Arminius wird gegen ihn kämpfen, um sie zurückzubekommen, aber ihr Vater ruft einen Römer zu Hilfe, Germanicus, der mit seinen Truppen einschreitet. Er bringt Thusnelda und ihren Vater nach Rom. Dort wird sie ein Kind von Arminius zur Welt bringen. Arminius wird weiterhin kämpfen, aber er wird seine Frau niemals wiedersehen und auch sein Kind nicht und wird ein paar Jahre später angeblich von Verwandten ermordet."

„Das ist wirklich traurig", erwiderte Ma-Ti.

„Es muss furchtbar sein, wenn man den Menschen verliert, der einem alles bedeutet und noch dazu sein Kind nie kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Gi mit feuchten Augen.

„Allein der Gedanke, dass einem so was passieren könnte ist unerträglich", sagte Wheeler.

„Ja, um so schlimmer, dass wir in solchen Zeiten stecken", murmelte Lenka und sah verstohlen zu Wheeler hinüber.

„Lasst uns schlafen. Wer weiß wo wir morgen landen", sagte Kwame dann.

„Einer sollte aber wach bleiben, damit wir das Tor nicht verpassen und uns keine Römer oder Germanen überraschen", wandte Gi ein.

„Ich halte wache. Schlaft ihr ruhig", erwiderte Wheeler.

„Weck mich, wenn du zu müde wirst", sagte Lenka und schloss die Augen, als Wheeler nickte, von Gi die Fernbedienung entgegennahm, um die Zeit im Auge zu behalten, und sich neben ihr an einen Baum lehnte.

Die Zeit verging schneller als er dachte, während er den Geräuschen aus den feindlichen Lagern lauschte, über das kommende Schicksal des jungen Germanen-Paares nachdachte und überlegte, was die Zeitreise wohl noch alles für sie mit sich bringen würde, während er Lenka betrachtete.

Als die Uhr die letzten zwei Minuten anzeigte, weckte er die anderen und öffnete schließlich das Tor. Sie sprangen hinein, als erneuter Kampflärm hinter ihnen ertönte, und fragten sich, was vor ihnen lag.


	4. Die Wikinger

**Kapitel 4 - Die Wikinger**

Sie fanden sich an einem Strand in einer Bucht wieder.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wo wir jetzt gelandet sind", sagte Kwame.

„Ich nicht", murmelte Wheeler.„Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben müssen, Gi?" fragte Wheeler, der ihr die Fernbedienung mittlerweile wiedergegeben hatte.

„So wie es aussieht, etwa 10 Stunden."

„Ich hoffe das werden erholsame Stunden", erwiderte Wheeler und legte sich ins Gras.

„Du könntest uns erzählen, was dir auf deiner Zeitreise damals passiert ist, Yankee."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, Babe."

„Wenn du willst, dass wir dir vertrauen und nicht versehentlich die Vergangenheit ändern, solltest du es uns erzählen, damit wir wissen, was passieren kann."

„Was soll schon groß passieren?" fragte Ma-Ti dann.„Als wir durch den Mayabrunnen gereist sind, haben wir auch nichts verändert."

„Erinnere dich an den Stein mit unserem Symbol darauf", warf Kwame ein.

„Ja, aber trotzdem ist das Volk der Maya untergegangen," erwiderte Gi.„Also, was haben wir schon zu befürchten, wenn wir hin und wieder bewusst oder unbewusst den Menschen etwas erzählen oder zeigen, was ihnen das Leben erleichtert?!"

„Ich denke, dass es alles einen Sinn hatte, dass manche Leute gestorben sind und andere überlebt haben. Wenn manche Tyrannen überlebt hätten, hätte die Geschichte ganz anders laufen können."

„Also, was ist passiert?" bohrte Lenka weiter.

„Okay, okay," erwiderte Wheeler und seufzte kurz frustriert.„Ich war mit Plage in dieser Kammer eingeschlossen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis uns die Luft ausging. Ich muss sagen, dass Plage einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen hat, indem sie auf mich eingeredet hat und mich schließlich in den Zeitbrunnen stieß. Ich landete in dem Moment, als ich meinen Ring von Gaya erhielt und ich habe mich selbst davon abgehalten zum Planetenteam zu gehen."

„Du hast was? Warum?" fragte Gi fassungslos.

„Ich dachte ich müsste in dieser Eishöhle sterben. So konnte ich verhindern überhaupt in diese Situation zu kommen."

„Wir haben dich doch daraus geholt, oder?!" erwiderte Lenka eingeschnappt.

„Aber ich hatte damals nicht damit gerechnet. Das Eis war dick und wir kannten uns erst einige Wochen. Das Leben auf der Straße steckte mir zu sehr in den Knochen, dort heißt es jeder für sich. Ich hatte einfach nur Panik. Glaubt mir, ich bin nicht sehr stolz auf diese Entscheidung."

„Was ist dann passiert, mein Freund?" fragte Kwame dann.

„Gaya kam und schickte mich mit MEL's Hilfe in die Zukunft. New York und alle anderen Küstenstädte standen unter Wasser, die Ozonschicht war vollkommen zerstört, die Meere alle verseucht, der Regenwald verschwunden und überall herrschten Kriege auf der Welt, bei denen es meist nur um Kleinigkeiten ging. Die Welt war vollkommen am Ende. Es war schrecklich", erwiderte er niedergeschlagen.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte Ma-Ti.

„Gaya fand mich und erzählte mir, dass jeder Mensch eine Rolle im Leben zu spielen hat. Ich habe mich selbst daran gehindert es zu tun und es gab sonst niemanden, der es hätte tun können. So hat es nie ein Planetenteam gegeben und die Umweltschurken konnten beruhigt die Erde zerstören. Ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt, als sie sagte es sei bereits zu spät, darum hab ich euch alle aufgesucht. Aber ihr hattet alle den Mut verloren, aufgegeben. Es war wirklich zu spät", erwiderte er bedrückt und Lenka konnte nicht anders, als ihm tröstend die Hand zu drücken.

„Wie hast du alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht?" fragte Gi dann.

„Ich bin wieder zurückgereist und habe dafür gesorgt, dass ich den Ring doch bekomme. Aber wenn wir mit der Vergangenheit spielen, werden wir unsere Fehler vielleicht nicht so einfach wieder gut machen können. Wir haben ja nicht einmal die Kontrolle darüber wohin wir reisen. Deswegen denke ich, sollten wir vorsichtig sein."

„Ich glaube, Wheeler hat Recht. Wir sollten wirklich aufpassen, was wir sagen oder tun und uns den Zeiten und deren Gebräuchen so gut wie möglich anpassen", sagte Kwame dann und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Was haben wir denn hier für eine fröhliche Runde?" ertönte eine raue Stimme hinter ihnen und sie fuhren auf, nur um sich 10 barbarisch aussehenden Männern mit Zöpfen und Helmen, mit Fellen bekleidet und mit Äxten bewaffnet gegenüberzusehen.„Ich glaube, wir haben endlich Ersatz für unsere Ruderer gefunden."

„Ruderer?!" fragte Ma-Ti nervös.

"Uns sind ein paar auf dem Meer, sagen wir, abhanden gekommen", erwiderte der offensichtliche Anführer grinsend.„Packt sie!"

Die Männer schossen vor und ergriffen die fünf Freunde.

„Hey, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach..."

„Wir können alles tun, was wir wollen", unterbrach der Anführer den sich wild wehrenden Wheeler böse und verpasste ihm einen Schlag in den Magen.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe, er hat doch gar nichts getan", rief Lenka aufgebracht.

„Es wird keinem von euch etwas geschehen, Schätzchen. So lange ihr vernünftig seid und tut, was wir euch sagen", erwiderte er grinsend und strich Lenka mit seinen dreckigen und schwieligen Händen über die Wange. Der Kerl, der sie gepackt hielt, hinderte sie daran vor Ekel einen Schritt zurückzutreten, aber sie wandte angewidert das Gesicht ab, was den Kerl vor ihr zum Lachen brachte.„Bringt sie zum Schiff zurück, wir werden ablegen, sobald die Weiber an den Mast gefesselt und die drei an ihrem Platz sind", befahl er dann und sie zerrten die fünf fort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler ruderte im Takt mit den anderen. Es war eine monotone Arbeit und er war längst schon abgestumpft. Das stetige Auf und Ab, alles was er die ganze Zeit sah, war Kwames nackter Rücken – sie hatten sich schnell ihrer Westen und T-Shirts entledigt, weil die Arbeit und die Sonne es fast unerträglich machten - und Ma-Ti und einen Fremden links und rechts von ihm. Sie waren bereits schon seit Stunden am rudern. Das einzige, was ihn dazu brachte ruhig zu bleiben, war die Tatsache, dass Gi und Lenka immer noch am Mast gefesselt waren und natürlich die Peitsche des Wikingers, der aufpasste, dass sie im Takt blieben. Er sah immer wieder zur Sonne auf und als sie begann unterzugehen, atmete er tief durch. Bald konnten sie weiterreisen.

Plötzlich brach am Heck ein riesiger Tumult aus und zwei grobschlächtige Kerle stampften an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von dem aufgebrachten Kapitän.

„Gehorcht meinem Befehl, sonst lass ich euch töten," rief dieser.

„Wir werden uns nur etwas amüsieren. Du wirst für die beiden auch dann noch genug Geld kriegen." Sie hatten Lenka und Gi bereits erreicht, die sich verängstigt an den Mast drückten und der eine packte Lenka am Arm, während der andere die Fesseln aufschnitt.

Der Kapitän wetterte und fluchte, doch er bekam keine Hilfe von seinen Männern.

Kwame, Ma-Ti und Wheeler hatten aufgehört zu rudern, als die Männer an ihnen vorbeigestürmt waren, nun standen sie auf, als die beiden die Mädchen packten. Die Wachen beobachteten das Schauspiel und achteten so nicht auf die Sklaven.

Der eine Mann drückte Lenka nun einen groben Kuss auf, dem sie trotz all ihrer Gegenwehr nicht entkommen konnte und Wheeler sah rot.

Der Schrei eines Wachtpostens brachte den Mann dazu von Lenka abzulassen, doch er hielt sie immer noch mit festem Griff. Sie sah in die selbe Richtung wie er und sah wie Wheeler über die Ruderbänke sprang, einem der Wachtposten einen Dolch entriss, bevor der auch nur reagieren konnte, und stürmte nun blindlings auf sie zu. Es war etwas in seinen Augen, dass Lenka zum ersten Mal dazu brachte, Angst vor ihm zu haben. Er hielt erst neben dem Mann an und hielt ihm die Klinge an den Hals.

„Lass sie sofort los." Seine Stimme war nur ein Knurren, aber es zeigte Wirkung. Verunsichert sah er sich um, ehe er sie los ließ und Wheeler stellte sich sofort zwischen sie und ihn, ohne einmal die Klinge von seinem Hals zu nehmen.

„Ich werde von einem Sklaven bedroht. So schießt doch jemand auf ihn," rief er plötzlich, doch der Kapitän beobachtete das Schauspiel nur lächelnd.

„Wenn du sie oder die andere noch einmal anpackst, werde ich dich töten. Jeden, der das wagt, werde ich töten," sagte Wheeler nun arg, ehe er sich abwandte, um zu Lenka zu gehen, doch plötzlich stand ein Mann vor ihm mit gespanntem Bogen. Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihn an, bevor der Mann schoss. Der Pfeil flog allerdings an seinem Ohr vorbei und traf den Mann, den er grade noch bedroht hatte und der ihn von hinten mit einem Dolch angreifen wollte.

„Ich kann Meuterer nicht leiden", rechtfertigte der Kapitän sein Handeln.„Welch ein Heldenmut, junger Freund. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du grade dein Leben verwirkt hast, weil du dieses Mädchen vor ihm retten musstest?!" sprach der Kapitän nun zu ihm.„Was ist sie? Deine Geliebte? Das würde ihren Wert leider beträchtlich senken."

„Meine Warnung galt auch für dich, Dicker, pass auf was du sagst," knurrte Wheeler nur.

„Wheeler, bitte." Lenka stand plötzlich wieder neben ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen und wirklich spürte sie, dass er sich etwas entspannte.

„Welch Heldenmut manche Männer an den Tag legen, wegen solch einem wertlosen Geschöpf, das nur dazu gut ist uns zu versorgen und das Bett zu wärmen." Der Kapitän lachte schallend und die ganze Mannschaft stimmte mit ein.

Wheeler aber geriet nun entgültig in Rage. Niemand hatte verdient dass jemand so etwas über einen sagte und vor allem nicht Lenka. Er hechtete mit einem einzigen Satz auf den Mann zu und packte ihn mit einer Hand an der Kehle, das Schwert legte er unter dessen Kinn an. Die ganze Mannschaft stand nun stockstill und so konnte er auch hören, wie Gi hinter ihm zu Kwame sagte, dass sich das Tor in einer Minute öffnen würde. Er brauchte also nur Zeit zu schinden.

Er nutzte den Kapitän als Schutzschild und trat bis an den Bug mit seinen Freunden im Rücken zurück. Kaum dort angekommen öffnete Gi das Tor auf dem Meer – es würde für die Wikinger aussehen, als wären sie im Meer verschollen - und einer nach dem anderen gingen sie von Bord. Er versetzte dem Kapitän einen Tritt, der ihn auf die Planken warf, wandte sich um und sprang gemeinsam mit Lenka, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, von der Reling ins Tor. Ein beißender Schmerz stach in seinen Arm, ehe sie so wild wie noch nie herumgewirbelt und schließlich bewusstlos wurden.


	5. Ein sagenhafter König

**Kapitel 5 – Ein sagenhafter König**

Als Lenka aufwachte lagen sie auf einer Lichtung im Wald und heller Sonnenschein schien auf sie hinab. Sofort schrak sie auf und sah sich um. Alle waren sie dort, Gi und Ma-Ti regten sich bereits, während Kwame und Wheeler immer noch bewusstlos dalagen. Sie wandte sich Wheeler zu, der auf dem Bauch lag und dreht ihn vorsichtig um. Er hatte eine Wunde am Arm und sie überlegte nicht lange und zog sich ihr Top aus, dass sie über einem T-Shirt trug, um es in Stücke zu reißen und mit einem davon seinen Arm zu verbinden.

Er wachte auf und sah sie verwirrt an, als sie grade fertig war. Als er sah, was sie getan hatte bedankte er sich bei ihr.

„Schon gut Yankee, aber so mutig das auch heute von dir war für mich einzustehen, mach bitte nie wieder so etwas unüberlegtes."

„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen, nicht so lange wir in solchen Zeiten landen. Es kam einfach so über mich, als der Kerl so grob mit dir umging und der andere so über dich geredet hat. Das hast du nicht verdient."

„Danke Yankee," sagte sie nun lächelnd und küsste ihn auf die Wange.„Sei trotzdem etwas vorsichtiger."

„Hey, da hinten ist ein Weg. Lasst uns sehen, wo er uns hinführt", sagte Kwame, als er von einem Erkundungsgang zurückkam.

Sie waren kaum auf dem Weg angelangt, als donnernde Pferdehufe sie aufschreckten. Sie wandten sich überrascht um und sahen eine Horde Ritter zu Pferd auf sie zugaloppieren, die keine Anstalten machten anhalten zu wollen.

Sofort sprangen sie zur Seite. Wheeler packte noch Lenkas Hand, als er an ihr vorbeistürmte und zog sie mit sich ins Gebüsch am Wegrand. Er stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel hin, konnte sich im Fallen noch drehen, um nicht auf dem Gesicht zu landen und registrierte gleichzeitig, dass Lenka ebenfalls ins Stolpern geraten war. Sie landete auf ihm, konnte sich aber noch mit den Händen abstützen, um nicht mit ihrem vollem Gewicht und aller Wucht auf ihm zu landen.

„Hey Babe, ist alles klar?" fragte er sie nun besorgt, als er den ersten Schmerz von seinem Sturz verdaut hatte.

„Ja, und bei dir?" fragte sie und er nickte knapp.„Danke Wheeler."

„Immer wieder gerne", erwiderte er und ein Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.„Wo wir grade so daliegen...Ich wüsste da eine sehr angenehme Art dich bei mir zu bedanken." Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen – jetzt hatte er sich mal ein paar Tage beherrscht und fing gleich wieder an, wenn sie glaubte, er wäre endlich erwachsen geworden. Sie schlug ihm sachte mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn, bevor sie sich aufrappelten und gingen zum Weg zurück, nur um zu sehen, dass der Reitertrupp angehalten hatte, um sich mit Gi, Ma-Ti und Kwame zu unterhalten.

„Sind das Freunde von euch?" fragte ein stattlicher Ritter mit einer Tunika über seinem Kettenhemd, auf dem ein Wappen mit einem Drachen zu sehen war, genau wie bei den anderen fünf Rittern.

„Das sind Wheeler und Lenka. Sie sind ebenfalls mit uns auf Pilgerreise", erwiderte Ma-Ti.

„Pilgerreise?!" raunte Wheeler ihm verwirrt zu.

„Mir fiel sonst nichts ein", erwiderte er leise.

„Wheeler? Ein seltsamer Name, dabei scheinst du Ire zu sein, oder irre ich mich?" fragte der Ritter ihn und nun war es Wheeler, der genervt die Augen verdrehte. Warum dachte nur jeder er sei Ire, nur weil er rote Haare hatte? Auch wenn es sein Erbe von seinen irischen Ahnen war.

„Sagen wir mal, ich habe irische Wurzeln. Mein richtiger Name ist Shawn."

„Das passt schon besser zu dir. Ich werde dich so nennen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", erwiderte der Ritter und Wheeler nickte nur, während er die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde förmlich auf ihm spürte.„Mein Name ist Lancelot und das ist Gawain. Wir beide und unsere Begleiter sind auf dem Weg zurück nach Camelot. Ich hoffe ihr werdet uns begleiten, Artus ist immer sehr erfreut über neue Besucher, die uns neue Geschichten erzählen können."

Alle sahen die beiden Ritter sprachlos an, konnten sie doch nicht glauben, was sie dort grade gehört hatten - Artus, Lancelot und Camelot?! Kwame war der erste, der sich wieder fing und nahm das Angebot dankend an.

Sofort begannen die Ritter das Gepäck der drei Lastpferde auf die anderen zu verteilen, so dass sie ebenfalls reiten konnten. Wheeler ließ sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen und zog Lenka vor sich auf das Pferd. Zu seiner Überraschung erhob sie keine Einwände, auch nicht als er einen Arm um sie legte – diese Zeitreise wurde trotz aller Umstände immer besser.

„So, Shawn also?" fragte Lenka dann, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend geritten waren.

„Huh?" fragte er verwirrt, als sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, denen er nachhing, seit sie an ihn gedrückt auf dem Pferd saß.

„Dein Name. Ich dachte mir immer, dass Wheeler nicht dein richtiger Name ist und hab mich gefragt welchen Grund du hast ihn vor uns zu verheimlichen."

„Jetzt kannst du es dir ja denken", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Shawn ist ein sehr schöner Name."

„Ja, aber nur, wenn man nicht weiß, dass mein Vater genauso heißt", erwiderte er und sie wandte kurz das Gesicht zu ihm und sah ihn überrascht an.„Mein Vater heißt Sean, mit ea. Er wollte, dass ich so heiße wie er, aber meine Mutter konnte sich mit einer anderen Schreibweise durchsetzen, weil sie meinte es würde vielleicht sonst zu verwirrend sein, wenn wir irgendwo unterschreiben müssen."

„Und du willst nicht Shawn genannt werden, weil...?"

„Ich in keinster Weise etwas mit meinem Vater gemeinsam haben will. Wir haben nicht mal die selbe Blutgruppe." Sie nickte nachdenklich, diese Antwort hatte sie erwartet.

„Du bist nicht dein Vater und wirst es niemals sein. Ihr werdet immer so unterschiedlich sein wie die Schreibweise eurer Namen. Du bist ein guter Mensch Yankee", erwiderte sie und drückte kurz seine Hand. Sie konnte sein Lächeln nicht sehen, aber sie hörte es, als er ihr für ihre Worte dankte.

„Wie hat deine Mutter dich gerufen?" fragte sie dann nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

„Shawni, Robby oder Robin. Das tut sie heute noch."

„Wieso die letzten beiden?"

„Mein zweiter Name, Robert. Aber das bleibt unter uns, ja?!"

„Das kann ich dir nur versprechen, wenn du mir noch deinen Nachnamen verrätst."

„Den erfährst du erst, wenn wir vor einem Priester stehen", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Halt dich zurück, Yankee. Du spielst heute mit deiner Gesundheit", erwiderte sie lächelnd und stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm weh zu tun und das hatte es auch nicht. Aber ihm zu sagen, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, wovon sie schon lange träumte, konnte sie ja schlecht – nicht hier und jetzt, der richtige Augenblick war noch nicht gekommen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es wurde bereits dunkel als sie durch das Tor einer riesigen Burgmauer und an strohgedeckten Fachwerkhäusern vorbei ritten. Kinder rannten an ihnen vorbei, Männer und Frauen saßen vor ihren Häusern und gingen ihren Arbeiten nach – Wolle spinnen, Eisen schmieden, Leder gerben und vieles mehr. Alle schienen fröhlich und glücklich zu sein.

Sie beobachteten das Treiben so aufmerksam und interessiert, dass sie die imposante Burg erst bemerkten, als die Ritter davor ihre Pferde zügelten.

„Wow, das ist ein wahrer Palast", murmelte Wheeler und stieg vom Pferd.

„Was hast du anderes von König Artus erwartet?" fragte Lenka ihn dann und ließ sich von ihm vom Pferd helfen.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Zeit mitgebracht. Camelot kann man nicht an einem Tag kennenlernen", sagte Gawain nun grinsend, als er die staunenden Gesichter der fünf bemerkte.

„Das hoffe ich auch," erwiderte Ma-Ti beeindruckt und sah Gi fragend an, die sofort einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Fernbedienung warf und große Augen bekam.

„Was ist los Gi?" fragte Wheeler sie dann leise.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben wir etwa 25 Tage hier."

„Was? Und du hast sicher richtig gerechnet?" fragte Lenka und Gi hielt ihr verstohlen die Fernbedienung hin. Sie rechnete schnell die Stunden um und zeigte schließlich mit einem Nicken, dass Gi richtig gerechnet hatte.

„Das dürfte wohl genug Zeit sein", murmelte Wheeler als die Stallburschen ihre Pferde fortführten und zu Lancelot aufsah, der ihnen mit einem Wink bedeutete ihm zu folgen.„Dann lasst uns mal König Artus persönlich kennenlernen", wandte er dann ein und sie folgten dem Ritter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Mein König, wir haben im Wald fünf junge Freunde gefunden, die sich auf Pilgerreise befinden", sagte Lancelot, nachdem sie sich alle vor dem jungen, blonden König verneigt hatten.

„Wohl eher fast über den Haufen geritten", murmelte Wheeler und spürte sogleich Lenkas Ellenbogen zwischen den Rippen.

„Alle, die in friedlicher Absicht kommen und Geschichten zu erzählen wissen, sind uns hier auf Camelot herzlich willkommen. Ich bin König Artus und das hier ist Merlin, mein weiser Ratgeber." Er deutete auf einen alten Mann mit langem, grauen Bart, der zu seiner Rechten saß. Er nickte nur knapp und musterte weiterhin durchdringend die fünf Freunde.„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Artus dann und die fünf stellten sich vor, Wheeler erneut mit seinem richtigen Namen, um nicht noch mehr Verwirrung zu stiften.

„Ihr seht müde aus", stellte Artus dann fest und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort eilten einige Mägde und Knechte herbei.„Richtet unseren Besuchern die freien Zimmer her, bringt Zuber hinauf und bereitet ihnen Bäder; und seht nach ob wir Kleidung für sie haben und ändert sie gegebenenfalls. Es scheint so, als könnten sie neue gebrauchen", befahl er schnell und warf den fünfen einen Blick zu, dem sie deutlich entnehmen konnten, wie seltsam er ihre Kleidung fand und die Jungs trugen immer noch nur ihre Hosen am Leib.„Euch wird essen aufs Zimmer gebracht werden. Ihr könnt euch den Rest der Nacht ausruhen und wir reden dann morgen beim Frühstück", fügte er dann hinzu und entließ die Fünf, die sofort von einer Magd, die auf sie gewartet hatte, gebeten wurden ihr zu folgen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die beiden Mädchen hatten ein Zimmer zusammen bekommen, genauso wie die drei Jungs. Die Zuber waren bereits in den Zimmern und alle wurden sie geschäftig mit heißem Wasser gefüllt. Es war den fünfen unangenehm, dass die Menschen solche Umstände wegen ihnen hatten, aber keiner wollte nach diesen Tagen auf ein heißes Bad verzichten.

Das einzige, wogegen sich Wheeler, Ma-Ti und Kwame strikt aussprachen, waren die Mägde, die ihnen während des Bades beim waschen helfen sollten.

Als sie später in saubere Kleider dieser Zeit gekleidet waren und die Mägde ihre Hosen abholen wollten, suchte Wheeler erst noch einmal seine Taschen ab und fand das Amulett, das er Lenka gekauft und vollkommen vergessen hatte. Sofort beschloss er, es ihr lieber sofort zu geben, bevor es noch verloren ging.

Als er an der Tür zum Nebenzimmer klopfte, öffnete nach wenigen Sekunden zu seinem Erstaunen eine Magd die Tür.„Ich wollte zu Lenka", sagte er schnell auf ihren fragenden Blick und sah über ihre Schulter, dass noch eine Frau dort war, die sich mit Gi und Lenka unterhielt.

„Ich werde sie fragen, ob sie euch zu sehen wünscht. Wie Ihr sehen könnt, ist meine Herrin hier, Lady Gwynevere."

Er verbeugte sich knapp, als die Königin in seine Richtung sah, war aber innerlich am kochen über die Anmaßung der Magd in Frage zu stellen, ob Lenka ihn sehen wollte. Doch er beruhigte sich wieder, als Lenka sich entschuldigte und zu ihm kam.

„Du siehst fabelhaft aus Yankee. Wie ich es auf dem Markt gesagt habe", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihn im Herannahen gemustert hatte – er trug ein helles Leinenhemd, das mit Schnüren an einem V-Ausschnitt am Hals gegürtet wurde, aber offen war, und eine dunkle Lederhose, die nicht zu weit, aber auch nicht zu eng war.

„Danke Babe," erwiderte er grinsend und musterte sie ebenfalls in ihrem grünen, bis zur Taille anliegenden Kleid und den offenen Haaren.„Du siehst wunderschön aus, wie immer, aber heute ganz besonders. Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie mit offenen Haaren gesehen", sagte er dann lächelnd und nahm eine ihrer langen Strähnen, um sie durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen, und trat dabei noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

„Die Königin meinte, dass es mir so besser steht", erwiderte Lenka und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Dieser Moment hatte etwas besonderes und auf einmal spielte nichts mehr um sie herum noch eine Rolle für sie.

„Das tut es, aber ich finde auch die andere Variante schön, weil es dein schönes Gesicht noch mehr betont", erwiderte er lächelnd und beugte sich etwas zu ihr vor, als sie ein Räuspern daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht alleine waren und sie sahen zur Magd auf.

„Verzeiht, aber es schickt sich nicht alleine mit einer Jungfrau auf dem Gang zu stehen und sich ihr so zu nähern", sagte sie und Lenka wurde sofort rot.

„Meines Erachtens sind wir nicht allein", erwiderte Wheeler brummig und fragte sich worüber die Frauen darin reden mochten. Wie zum Zeichen begannen Gi und Gwynevere plötzlich zu kichern.„Ich bin eigentlich auch nur gekommen, um dir etwas zu geben, dass ich auf dem Markt gekauft und ehrlich gesagt vollkommen vergessen hatte."

„Wir hatten auch ziemlich viel um die Ohren seitdem", erwiderte Lenka lächelnd.„Oh Wheeler, das ist wunderschön, womit hab ich das verdient?" sagte sie dann erstaunt, als er ihr das Amulett reichte.

„Ich habe es gesehen und ich musste es einfach mitnehmen. Ich glaube, es passt ganz gut zu deinen Augen, und zu diesem Kleid auch", erwiderte er leicht verlegen.

„Deswegen hast du so lange mit der alten Verkäuferin geredet? Ich hatte schon gedacht, du flirtest mit ihr", erwiderte sie und bat ihn stumm, ihr das Amulett umzulegen.

„Etwas zu alt, oder?" fragte er knapp lächelnd und legte ihr die Kette um den Hals.

„Hat es eine Bedeutung?"

„Das Kreuz steht für die vier Jahreszeiten und den Wandel der Zeit...irgendwie passt es grade ziemlich gut, was?!" erwiderte er grinsend.„Das Knotenmuster steht für glückliche Freundschaft. Es soll dich beschützen, wenn du es von jemanden geschenkt bekommst", fügte er dann hinzu, erzählte bewusst nicht alles, was die Alte ihm erzählt hatte. Es war mit den drei Frauen hinter ihr sicher nicht der beste und vor allem nicht der perfekte Moment.

„Danke Yankee", erwiderte sie gerührt, dass er so viel Zuneigung zeigte, und küsste ihn trotz des Protestes der Magd auf die Wange, während Gi und Gwynevere im Hintergrund kicherten.

„Ich werde dann besser gehen. Gute Nacht, Babe", sagte er dann.

„Ja, du hast ja noch einiges aufzuholen", erwiderte sie, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass er seit über 36 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen hatte.„Schlaf gut."

„Du auch, irgendwann", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf die lachenden Frauen im Zimmer und Lenka nickte lächelnd, bevor er ging.


	6. Beltane

**Kapitel 6 – Beltane**

Die Tage verflogen grade zu, während sie sich zusammen auf Camelot umsahen, die verschiedensten Arten der mittelalterlichen Handwerkskunst bewunderten und viele neue Freunde fanden. Fast alle Menschen hier waren sehr freundlich und Artus und auch Lancelot waren so sympathisch, dass sie sie einfach mögen mussten.

Die Jungs wurden von den Rittern in der Handhabung von Schwertern, Pfeil und Bogen und der Lanze unterrichtet, während die Mädchen ihnen zusahen oder mit den Frauen zusammensaßen und Arbeiten zeigen ließen wie Sticken oder Wolle spinnen. Es war ein recht ereignisloses Leben, vor allem für Gi und Lenka, da die Frauen dieser Welt nur ihre Arbeit und ihre Kinder kannten, aber auch sie amüsierten sich ausgesprochen gut und lauschten interessiert den Geschichten, die die Frauen während der Arbeit zu erzählen gewohnt waren.

Sie waren fast schon eine Woche hier, als Artus sich an diesem Abend während des Essens an sie wandte:„Ihr seid zum Glück rechtzeitig eingetroffen, um mit uns das Beltane Fest zu feiern", sagte Artus nun.

„Was bitte ist Beltane mein König?" fragte Ma-Ti ihn verwirrt.

„Habt ihr noch nie davon gehört?" fragte der junge König überrascht und alle schüttelten den Kopf.„Dabei feiern wir die Rückkehr des Frühlings und das Ende des Winters. Die Bauern werden zusammen mit den Druiden die Felder abschreiten und die neue Fruchtbarkeit begrüßen, die Menschen werden ihre Häuser schmücken und heute Abend werden im ganzen Land große Feuer entzündet als Zeichen für das neue Leben, und alle werden Tanzen, Singen und sehr viel Spaß haben", erklärte er dann grinsend und einige Ritter warfen ein paar zweideutige und anzügliche Bemerkungen ein und lachten schallend.

„Ihr seid doch ein Anhänger der Kirche, aber es klingt für mich, wie ein...heidnisches Fest", erwiderte Kwame dann.

„Das ist es auch, aber das Christentum ist noch sehr jung in diesem Landstrich und viele meiner Untertanen hängen noch dem alten Glauben an und auch ich fühle mich ihm trotz allem sehr verbunden. Warum soll ich Unfrieden in meinem Land stiften und meinem Volk etwas verbieten, wovon ich selbst nicht ganz unüberzeugt bin?!"

„Außerdem ist Beltane ein besonderes Fest. In dieser Nacht beschließen mehr junge Paare ihre Zukunft, als sonst irgendwann im Jahr. Es ist die Nacht der Liebe. Eine magische Nacht", fügte Merlin hinzu.

„Ja, vor allem für die Frauen im Gras wird es magisch sein", rief Brock, ein grober und dreckiger Ritter, der es bei den Waffenübungen besonders darauf abgesehen hatte die drei jungen Männer zu striezen, und alle lachten.„Hey Rotschopf, wie wäre es wenn du mir heute Nacht deine Freundin leihst? Ich werde mich schon gut um sie kümmern", rief er dann Wheeler zu und deutete auf Lenka neben ihm.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dein Maul hältst?!" gab Wheeler arg zurück.

„Komm schon, Kleiner. Irgendwer muss ihr doch mal zeigen, was sie verpasst. Jede Frau sollte mal einen richtigen Mann zwischen ihren..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn obwohl er am anderen Ende der Tafel saß, traf ihn ein hölzerner Trinkbecher treffsicher am Kopf.

Wheeler war so plötzlich aufgesprungen, dass keiner seiner Freunde schnell genug hatte reagieren können. Doch er hatte kaum den Becher geworfen, als Lenka aufstand und seinen Arm ergriff.

„Bitte, beruhige dich Wheeler. Er ist es nicht wert", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Niemand hat das Recht so über eine Frau zu reden, vor allem nicht über dich", knurrte er und ließ Brock nicht aus den Augen, der endlich zu begreifen schien, was ihm da grade passiert war.

„Niemand demütigt mich in solchem Maße", schrie er, während Lancelot und Gawain ihn davon abhielten über den Tisch auf Wheeler loszugehen.„Pass gut auf deine Gespielin auf. Irgendwann..." Er ließ seine Drohung offen, bevor er den Saal verließ.

„Er ist ein loyaler Ritter, aber etwas unbeherrscht was schöne Frauen angeht", sagte nun Artus.

„Er kann sich doch nicht einfach die Frauen nehmen, die er haben will!"

„Das kann er nicht, die Ehre eines Ritters verbietet es Hand an eine verheiratete Frau zu legen. Aber leider ist es schon sehr oft vorgekommen, dass so manche Dienstmagd für ihn herhalten musste, aber keiner wagt es ihn öffentlich anzuklagen und so sind mir die Hände gebunden."

„Das heißt unsere beiden Freundinnen hier sind in der ständigen Gefahr vergewaltigt zu werden?" fragte Kwame aufgebracht.

„Nicht, wenn ihr etwas auf sie aufpasst, sicher werden auch einige der Ritter hier ein Auge auf sie haben, aber es kann nicht immer überall jemand sein und die sicherste Lösung wäre, wenn sie heiraten würden."

Während Gi nachdenklich schwieg, musste nun Lenka sich beherrschen, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren:„Ich werde sicher nicht heiraten, nur um sicher vor anderen Männern zu sein. Ich kann mir sehr gut alleine helfen", erwiderte sie arg, stand auf und verließ die Halle.

„Ich werde ihr bis zu ihrem Zimmer folgen, Herr", schlug nun eine Dienstmagd vor und folgte auf Artus' Nicken hin Lenka, um helfen zu können, falls Brock ihr auflauern sollte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, ließ Lenka hochschrecken. Sie hatte vielleicht die anderen davon überzeugen können, dass sie ihre Worte in der Halle ernst gemeint hatte, aber es war schwerer es sich selbst glauben zu machen.

„Wer ist da?" fragte sie dann laut.

„Ich bin's Babe", hörte sie Wheelers Stimme und ging zur Tür, schob den Riegel beiseite und öffnete sie.

„Hey", sagte er lächelnd.„Alles klar mit dir?"

„Ja, es ist nur ziemlich frustrierend, wenn man aus einer emanzipierten Welt stammt und auf einmal in solchen Zeiten leben muss", erwiderte sie und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.„Willst du rein kommen?"

„Uhm, lieber nicht. Brock denkt offensichtlich schon, dass wir...wir müssen ja nicht noch Öl ins Feuer gießen", sagte er und lächelte verlegen.

„Danke Wheeler", sagte sie dann und er sah sie fragend an.„Du bemühst dich sehr den Anstand zu wahren und meine Ehre zu verteidigen. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."

„Ich kann schlecht sagen, dass ich so erzogen worden bin eine Frau mit Respekt zu behandeln, aber ich denke nun mal so und ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Männer denken Frauen wären nur ein Spielzeug und genauso über sie reden." Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzulächeln. Solche Momente waren so rar, dass es ihr immer die Sprache verschlug, wenn er ehrlich über seine Gefühle und Gedanken sprach.„Weswegen ich hier bin...wir haben unten noch miteinander geredet und wir glauben, dass es wirklich sicherer für euch wäre, wenn ihr verheiratet seid. Ma-Ti wird Gi heiraten und ich würde dich heiraten."

„Was?" fuhr sie erschrocken auf.„Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Brock dich angesehen hat? Solange du nicht verheiratet bist betrachtet er dich als Freiwild, er wird nicht aufhören zu versuchen dich in die Hände zu bekommen."

„Und du meinst mit dir verheiratet zu sein, würde ihn abhalten?!" erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Das meine ich nicht nur. Für die Männer dieser Zeit zählt Ehre und Respekt mehr als alles andere. Keiner wird dich dann mehr anrühren, weil ich ihn sonst fordern kann und sie wissen alle, dass ich ziemlich gut bin. Ich würde jeden töten, der es wagt dich anzurühren, aber wenn wir verheiratet sind hab ich auch jedes Recht dazu."

„Hör sich das einer an. Du bist schon genauso ein Barbar geworden wie sie es sind."

„Ich kann nur verstehen wie der Hase hier läuft. Ich würde es auch tun, wenn es einer in unserer Zeit wagt Hand an dich zu legen. Du wärest in Sicherheit, Babe."

„Ich werde dich nicht heiraten."

„Warum nicht? Wir würden doch nur so tun, als ob. Ich erwarte nichts von dir, ich werde nichts versuchen, ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du sicher bist. Wir müssten uns zwar eine Kammer teilen, aber ich werde am Boden schlafen. Ich..."

„Nein Yankee. Wir würden nicht nur so tun. Die Menschen hier sind bereits Christen. Wir würden vor Gott getraut werden."

„Ma-Ti und Gi tun es auch. Was ist schon dabei?! Wir werden in einer Zeit verheiratet, in der wir richtig gesehen nicht mal geboren sind."

„Es ist nicht Ma-Ti's und Gi's Glaube, unserer aber schon. Für sie ist nichts dabei, aber für uns, zumindest mal für mich schon. Wir würden vor Gott getraut werden und dabei spielt Zeit keinerlei Rolle. Es ist ein heiliger und bindender Schwur. So etwas bricht man nicht einfach oder macht Scherze damit. Wir könnten nie so tun, weil wir wirklich vor Gott und der Kirche verheiratet wären und niemand könnte das je lösen."

„Wir könnten dem Papst ein Bittschreiben schicken, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

„Bozh moy, kannst du auch mal ernst bleiben?! Ich werde das nicht tun, um vor anderen Kerlen sicher zu sein, solange ich mir noch selbst helfen kann. Es gehört soviel mehr dazu, um zu heiraten...Liebe, Respekt, vor allem sollte man es wollen und nicht müssen", erwiderte sie arg und wollte die Tür schließen, doch Wheeler hinderte sie daran.

„Babe, es gibt nichts auf der Welt, was ich lieber will."

„Ja, sicher", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.„Ich will nie wieder darüber sprechen Yankee. Nie wieder!" sagte sie dann arg und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Fest für die Bewohner des Schlosses fand vor dem Schloss auf einer Wiese statt, die an einen Wald grenzte. Überall in der Umgebung wurden Feuer entzündet, wo sich die Menschen versammelten, um zu feiern.

Es wurde gelacht und getanzt, geschmaust und geredet. Die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener und Paare sprangen übers Feuer, bevor sie zu verschwinden schienen.

„Was hat der Sprung übers Feuer zu bedeuten?" fragte Gi Merlin, der neben ihr saß.

„Beltane ist die Nacht, in der sich viele Paare finden und mit dem Feuersprung versprechen sie sich einander," erklärte er lächelnd, bevor er seine Blicke schweifen ließ und Wheeler und Lenka entdeckte, die versuchten den Tänzern einige Schritte abzuschauen.„Deine Freunde scheinen sehr viel füreinander übrig zu haben", stellte er dann fest und Gi folgte seinem Blick.

Lenka hatte Wheeler wegen seinem _Antrag_ nicht lange böse sein können, denn sie wusste und sah ein, dass er es nur gut meinte. Nun versuchte sie die Wogen zu glätten, indem sie Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und Spaß mit ihm hatte – Gi wusste, wie sehr ihre Freundin das liebte, wie sehr sie **ihn** liebte und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal warum sie nicht einfach ihrem Herzen folgte und Wheeler endlich alles gestand.

„Ja, ich glaube sie haben sich am ersten Tag, als sie sich kennenlernten ineinander verliebt, aber sie können einfach nicht miteinander reden. Es ist manchmal wirklich frustrierend zu sehen, wie sie sich damit selbst quälen."

Ein Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des alten Mannes.„Vielleicht brauchen sie nur ein wenig Hilfe", erwiderte er leise und Gi sah verwirrt, wie sein Blick sich starr auf die beiden richtete. Es schien, als blende er alles um sich herum aus und konzentriere sich vollkommen auf die beiden, und begann leise fremde Worte zu murmeln.

Vollkommen verwirrt beobachtete Gi, wie die beiden sich plötzlich bei den Händen fassten und über das Feuer sprangen, bevor sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden.

„Was war denn das?" fragte Gi staunend.

„Oh, ich glaube deine Freunde sind von der Stimmung hier angesteckt worden," erwiderte er mit einem seltsam wissenden Lächeln.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie suchen", sagte sie nachdenklich, doch Merlin legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Bleib hier und feiere beruhigt weiter. Sie sind sicher und werden nichts tun, was sie nicht wollen", erwiderte er und selbst wenn Gi gewollt hätte, sie konnte nicht mehr die Motivation finden aufzustehen und nach ihnen zu suchen, und obwohl sie immer wieder vergeblich nach den beiden Ausschau hielt, genoss sie das Fest in vollen Zügen und amüsierte sich prächtig. Alle Zweifel und Sorgen existierten einfach nicht mehr.


	7. Der Zauber ist vorbei

**Kapitel 7 – Der Zauber ist vorbei**

Es dauerte lange bis Lenka den Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen durchbrach, weil ihr wunderschöne Erinnerungen an ihren Traum durch den Kopf schossen, wie sie mit Wheeler im Moos...Geschockt riss sie die Augen auf. Es waren keine Bilder oder Phantasien, kein Traum. Es waren Erinnerungen, wahre Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht.

Als sie nun endlich in die Realität zurückkehrte, wurde sie sich des Armes um ihre Taille bewusst, des Körpers, der sich an ihren Rücken drückte und vor allem ihrer beider Nacktheit.

Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich mit ihm...aber ein Blick an ihrem Körper hinunter zeigte ihr die Wahrheit.

Hastig sprang sie auf, griff nach ihrem Kleid und verschwand hinter einem Baum, als Wheeler begann sich zu regen. Sie schlüpfte in das Kleid und schaffte es die Schnüre in ihrem Rücken notdürftig zu verknoten. Sie überlegte grade, ob sie einfach fortlaufen sollte und später so tun, als wäre nichts passiert, als Wheeler, bereits ebenfalls bekleidet, neben ihr auftauchte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Babe?" fragte er und sie wollte ihm schon eine schnippische Antwort geben, ihm die Schuld dafür geben, als sie seinen Blick sah. Er war mindestens genauso verwirrt wie sie und er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie.„Was immer letzte Nacht geschehen ist, es tut mir leid."

„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?"

„Bruchstückhaft und ich hoffe nicht, dass wir das getan haben, was mir diese Bruchstücke verraten."

„Ich kann mir denken, was du meinst und ich fürchte, dass es doch passiert ist", erwiderte sie leise und sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr bestürzte, dass es **so** passiert war, oder er es offensichtlich nicht gewollt hatte.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte er leise.

„100 prozentig. Ich habe nie...Ich bin, war..." Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, aber Wheeler begriff, was sie meinte.

„Oh mein Gott, Babe, das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist. Hab ich dir weh getan?" fragte er schockiert und sie schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, ihre Verwirrung irgendwie lindern, aber sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein. Ich kann das nicht Wheeler, nicht jetzt. Ich weiß nicht wo mir der Kopf steht, ich..."

„Es tut mir leid, Babe. Ich wollte das nicht, nicht so."

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte sie nur, wandte sich um und lief davon.

Wheeler sah ihr kurz nach, bis ihm Brock einfiel und beschloss, dass es sicherer für sie war, wenn er ihr folgte.

Er hatte immer davon geträumt mit ihr zusammen zu sein, auch auf diese Art, aber nicht so. Er konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern, ob es ihr auch so ging? Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Es hätte für sie beide ein unbeschreibliches und unvergessliches Erlebnis werden sollen und nicht ein rasches Vergnügen im Wald. Sie mussten unter dem Einfluss einer Droge gestanden haben, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, und wenn er herausbekam, wer ihnen diese verabreicht hatte, würde er sich denjenigen gehörig zur Brust nehmen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenka saß vollkommen gedankenversunken auf der Brüstung des Fensters und sah hinaus, als Gi den Raum betrat. Anscheinend hatte sie die Zeit genutzt, um sich zurecht zu machen und umzuziehen.

„Hey, ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht", sagte Gi und stellte ein Tablett auf einem Tisch ab. Lenka sah nur kurz auf, bevor sie wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Lenka, geht's dir gut?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie sich aufs Bett setzte.

„Ja, was soll schon sein?" erwiderte sie, brachte aber kein sehr überzeugendes Lächeln zustande.

„Komm schon. Du kommst gegen Mittag in die Burg gestürmt, scheinbar vollkommen aufgelöst, mit unordentlichen Kleidern und Dreck in den Haaren und willst mir erzählen, dass alles okay ist?! Außerdem hab ich Wheeler getroffen, der nur kurz nach dir gekommen ist. Was ist passiert?"

Lenka seufzte kurz. Sie hatte noch nie gut lügen können und vielleicht war es nicht verkehrt mit ihrer besten Freundin darüber zu reden.

„Ich habe die letzte Nacht mit Wheeler verbracht...im Wald."

„Und?!" fragte sie erwartungsvoll, aber Gi begriff, als Lenka ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf.„Oh, OH!"

„Ja, oh", erwiderte Lenka mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Unter anderen Umständen wäre ihre Reaktion und ihr Gesichtsausdruck lustig gewesen.„Das schlimme daran ist, dass ich absolut nicht weiß, wie es dazu kam."

„Erinnerst du dich denn nicht daran?"

„Doch, irgendwie kehren immer mehr Erinnerungen zurück, aber es sollte so nicht sein. So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt."

„Du hast dir vorgestellt mit Wheeler..."

„Nein...ich meine, ja...Ich..."

„Wenn du es doch wolltest, was ist daran jetzt so schlimm? War es...nicht gut?"

„Das, was ich weiß war...wundervoll, aber ich wollte es nicht, nicht so. Wir hatten keinerlei Kontrolle über uns. Wir haben vorher nicht einmal geredet, wir haben keine Beziehung. Ich weiß doch nicht, woran ich an ihm bin, Gi", sagte sie frustriert und Gi warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. Sie alle wussten woran Lenka bei Wheeler war, nur sie konnte es immer noch nicht sehen.„Ich weiß nicht, es ist alles wie verhext."

„Oh," erwiderte Gi, als ihr einfiel, wie komisch Merlin sich gestern Abend verhalten hatte. „Was? Was meinst du mit Oh?"

„Ich habe gestern Abend gesehen, wie Merlin euch regelrecht angestarrt hat, als konzentriere er sich nur auf euch beide und er hat etwas gemurmelt. Daraufhin seid ihr übers Feuer gesprungen und verschwunden. Ich habe ihn darauf angesprochen, aber er sagte nur, dass ihr nichts tun würdet, was ihr nicht wolltet. Es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber in allen Geschichten über König Artus ist Merlin doch ein Zauberer", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend.

Lenka dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach. So verrückt wie es ihr früher erschienen wäre, jetzt schien ihr alles möglich. Sie hätte ja auch nie geglaubt jemals so die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, dass ihr etwas vergleichbares wie in der letzten Nacht je geschehen würde.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Gi erschrocken, als Lenka plötzlich aufsprang.

„Einen alten Mann zur Rede stellen," erwiderte Lenka und verschwand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Wheeler zum Schloss zurückkam, hatte er von Gi erfahren, dass Lenka bereits auf ihrem Zimmer war. Gi hatte ihm keine Fragen gestellt, ihn nur kurz gemustert und hatte ihn dann allein gelassen.

Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er noch einmal versuchen sollte mit Lenka zu reden, ihr endlich zu sagen was er empfand. Aber er wusste nicht, was sie so erschreckt hatte und der Gedanke, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht wollte, schreckte ihn davon ab zu ihr zu gehen und sich vielleicht vollkommen zu blamieren.

Er saß bei Lancelot und Artus in der Halle, während Kinder um sie herum sprangen und die Knechte die Reste des Abendessens wegräumten, als Lenka plötzlich in die Halle stürmte. Ganz automatisch stand er auf und sah ihr nach, wie sie gradewegs auf Merlin zusteuerte, der abseits in einer Ecke saß und das Treiben in der Halle beobachtete. Wheeler entschuldigte sich bei Artus und folgte ihr. Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie er nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr stehen blieb.

„Meine Freundin hat Euch gestern Abend beobachtet und Ihr habt irgendetwas getan. Ihr seid ein Zauberer, oder nicht?!" hörte er sie dann sagen.

"Zauberer...ein wahrlich großer Begriff. Sagen wir mal ich vermag ein paar Kunststückchen, mehr auch nicht."

„Wie zum Beispiel Menschen Euren Willen aufzuzwingen?!"

„Ich habe niemandem etwas aufgezwungen, Mädchen. Ich kann keine Gefühle hervorrufen, wo keine sind. Ich habe euch höchstens etwas mehr Mut verliehen, um zu euren Gefühlen zu stehen. Wie ich deiner Freundin schon sagte habt ihr nichts getan, was ihr nicht auch wolltet."

„Wenn wir es wollten und es nur unsere Entscheidung war, wieso können wir beide uns an kaum etwas erinnern?"

„Eine kleine Nebenwirkung, aber der Nebel wird sich lichten. Wolltest du es nicht Mädchen? Könntest du ohne zu lügen sagen, dass du es nicht wolltest, dass du ihn nicht mit deinem ganzen Herzen liebst?" fragte er sie lächelnd und sie seufzte kurz, beruhigte sich etwas.

„Nein, das könnte ich nicht", erwiderte sie und Wheelers Blick strahlte vor Überraschung und Freude.„Aber doch nicht so, nicht beim ersten Mal und...hier."

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, weil ich weiß woher ihr wirklich kommt", erwiderte er und etwas wie ein Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht, als Lenka ihn schockiert ansah.„Sei unbesorgt, euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Nimm das hier und trinke jeden Tag etwas von diesen Kräutern in heißem Wasser, und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir sind nicht ganz so zurückgeblieben wie du vielleicht denkst", sagte er und holte einen Leinensack unter seinem Mantel hervor, den er ihr reichte.

Sie wusste genau, was er meinte. Offensichtlich konnte er auch Gedanken lesen und hatte ihre größte Sorge entdeckt, denn eine Schwangerschaft, vor allem während ihrer Zeitreise, konnte und wollte sie nicht riskieren. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie sich wieder fasste.„Lasst in Zukunft bitte das zaubern sein."

„Keine Sorge. Ihr beide habt keinen mehr nötig. Worte allein können jetzt alles in die gewünschte Richtung bringen", sagte er noch, bevor Lenka sich umwandte.

Augenblicklich erstarrte sie, denn Wheeler stand vor ihr. Wie lange stand er schon dort? Wie viel hatte er gehört?

„Können wir reden, Babe?" fragte er zögernd.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden, nicht jetzt."

„Ich denke, dass es das doch gibt."

„Nichts hiervon war für deine Ohren bestimmt", zischte sie leise. Warum nur lief nichts, wie es sollte?

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich denke wir sollten darüber reden."

„Ich habe aber jetzt grade keine Lust mit dir zu reden. Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben."

„Und anschließend tun wir wieder so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen? Ich kann das nicht mehr Babe, ich will es nicht mehr."

„Dann lass es eben sein", fauchte sie. Wie konnte er sie nur unter Druck setzen? Konnte er sich nicht denken, dass alles, was heute geschehen und gesagt worden war, sie zu sehr aufgewühlt hatte, um jetzt ernsthaft mit ihm reden zu können.

„Oh Shawn, es scheint mir, sie braucht endlich jemanden, der sie bändigt", sagte nun Artus.

„Ich kann mich selbst bändigen, wenn ich es will, Sire", zischte sie zurück.„Dafür brauch ich keinen Mann."

„Nun das denke ich doch. Ihr seid viel zu alt, um unverheiratet zu sein, weswegen Ihr wohl auch so eigensinnig und aufbrausend seid."

„Was?!" brauste sie auf und Wheeler ergriff sofort ihren Arm, um sie davon abzuhalten dem König an den Hals zu gehen.

„In drei Tagen werdet Ihr verheiratet werden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Shawn der Bräutigam ist, nachdem ihr nun verlobt seid", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Huh?" - „Was?" fragten die beiden gleichzeitig und sahen sich einen Moment verwirrt an.„Wer behauptet, dass wir verlobt sind?" fragte Lenka dann.

„Ihr seid zusammen übers Feuer gesprungen, ich dachte ihr wüsstet was das heißt?! Ich scheine immer wieder zu vergessen, dass ihr unsere Bräuche nicht zu kennen scheint. Wie auch immer, gebt mir bis morgen bescheid, ob Ihr ihn heiraten wollt, sonst werde ich einen meiner Ritter wählen."

„Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen."

„Ihr seid ohne Vormund hier, also seid Ihr ein Mündel der Krone. Ihr werdet heiraten und wenn ich Euch vor den Altar zerren lassen muss."

„Babe", raunte Wheeler ihr zu und sie verstand. Es würde ihr nur Ärger einbringen, wenn sie sich jetzt mit dem König anlegte, aber es kostete all ihre Selbstbeherrschung.

„Männer", zischte sie dann, wandte sich wütend um und ging.

„Geh ihr nach Shawn", sagte der König dann lächelnd.

„Sie wird mir das nächstbeste an den Kopf werfen, das ihr in die Hände kommt."

„Sie liebt dich Junge. Geh schon, damit du auch wirklich derjenige bist, der sie heiraten wird", sagte Merlin und Wheeler war es, als wolle er ihm irgendetwas damit sagen. Er fasste sich ein Herz und bahnte sich dann langsam einen Weg durch die Halle, in Gedanken die Worte zurechtlegend, die er ihr sagen wollte, so lange schon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aufgebracht stürmte sie die Treppe hinauf auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, als eine Hand aus einer dunklen Ecke hervorschoss und ihren Arm packte. Nur einen Augenblick später fand sie sich an einen Kerl gepresst wieder, dessen heißer Atem ihr ins Gesicht blies.

„Meine Schöne, jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, wer hier ein wahrer Mann ist und du wirst diesen Shawn vollkommen vergessen, weil du dann nur noch mich willst", raunte ihr Brock mit lüsterner Stimme ins Ohr und rieb sich an ihr.

„Lasst mich los. Er ist mehr Mann, als Ihr es je sein werdet und er wird Euch..."

„Was wird er? Der Lärm der Halle ist zu laut, er kann dich nicht hören und wenn du noch so sehr schreist. Und was kann er mir schon tun? Du bist nicht seine Frau, aber du wirst die meine sein, wenn ich dich hatte und es von Artus fordere."

„Niemals", zischte sie und wollte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine rammen, doch er fing es mit einer Hand ab und hinderte sie daran es wieder sinken zu lassen, ließ seine schwielige Hand über ihren Oberschenkel gleiten.

Roh und wild küsste er sie und schleuderte sie herum, knallte sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand, so das ihr einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Er nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um ihre Hände zu packen und über ihrem Kopf an die Wand zu drücken, wo er sie mühelos mit einer Hand festhielt. Währenddessen wanderte seine andere an ihrem Körper hinunter und er begann schließlich seine Hose zu öffnen.

Panisch wand sie sich hin und her, doch sein Körper, der ihren an die Wand presste, ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht oder der kleinsten Gegenwehr und sein Mund erstickte jeden ihrer Schreie.

Sie war sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so schwach und wehrlos vorgekommen und sie wünschte sich wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben Wheeler herbei. Was sie mit Wheeler in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte, hatte ihr Angst gemacht, zu denken gegeben; aber das hier, was dieser widerliche Kerl im Begriff zu tun war, versetzte sie in schiere Panik, eine regelrechte Todesangst.

„Brock, ich bring dich um, du Bastard", brüllte jemand hinter ihm und Lenka erkannte erleichtert, dass es Wheeler war. Im nächsten Moment wurde Brock schon von ihr fortgezerrt, grade als er dabei war ihren Rock nach oben zu schieben.

Ihre Beine versagten und sie fiel zu Boden, wie durch einen Nebel beobachtete sie schockiert, wie Wheeler sich wutentbrannt mit Brock prügelte. Er war ein regelrechter Berserker. Wütend schlug er auf Brock ein, steckte jeden seiner Schläge weg, als hätten sie ihn nur gestreichelt und ließ sich von niemandem abhalten, nicht mal von seinen Freunden, die auf der Treppe erschienen waren, zusammen mit einigen Bewohnern des Schlosses.

Sie wusste auf einmal, dass er Brock totschlagen würde, wenn ihn keiner aufhielt, und für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran, dass dieses Scheusal es nicht besser verdient hatte. Aber es würde Wheeler vermutlich in Schwierigkeiten bringen und sie wollte nicht, dass ihm irgendetwas geschah.

„Wheeler", rief sie leise, als Brock zu Boden ging, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören.„Wheeler, bitte", rief sie dann lauter und er hielt wirklich inne, ließ Brock, den er am Kragen gepackt hatte, zu Boden fallen und kam auf sie zu.

„Babe, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Wheeler sie sanft, als er sich neben sie hockte.„Du bist jetzt sicher. Er wird dich nicht mehr anrühren." Sie sank an seine Brust und er legte seine Arme um sie, während sie bitterlich weinte. Jetzt erst übermannte sie der Schock vollkommen. Wheeler strich ihr sanft über die Haare und die Arme, redete beruhigend auf sie ein, bis sie schließlich verstummte.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf die Arme. Ma-Ti, Gi und Kwame hatten die ganze Zeit schweigend hinter ihnen gestanden und sahen ihn nun fragend an, während alle anderen nach und nach verschwunden waren und Brock offensichtlich mitgenommen hatten.

„Ich bringe sie auf ihr Zimmer und werde Wache halten. Geht ruhig ins Bett."

„Wenn ich überhaupt Schlaf finde, nach dem hier," erwiderte Gi leise und erschauerte kurz.„Ich werde den König um ein anderes Zimmer bitten und morgen nach ihr sehen. Pass gut auf sie auf und sag bescheid, wenn was sein sollte", sagte sie dann und er nickte, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte.

Er erreichte ihren Raum, stieß die Tür auf, um sie mit dem Fuß hinter sich wieder zuzustoßen, und legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett.

„Danke Yankee", flüsterte sie leise, als er sie zudeckte und er sah ihr überrascht in die offenen Augen.

„Ich dachte du schläfst", stellte er überrascht fest und setzte sich neben sie.„Wie geht es dir?"

„Der Schock lässt langsam nach", erwiderte sie und brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande.

„Versuch zu schlafen", erwiderte er und drückte kurz tröstend ihre Hand.„Ich bin vor der Tür und passe auf dich auf. Keiner kommt an mir vorbei, versprochen."

Er erhob sich, doch sie ergriff seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück.

„Würdest du...bei mir bleiben?"

„Babe, weißt du was es bedeuten würde, was alle denken würden, wenn ich die Nacht in deinem Zimmer bleibe?!" fragte er zögernd.

„Ja, aber Artus denkt sowieso, dass ich heiraten sollte und wenn dein Angebot noch steht, wäre ich sehr glücklich, wenn du es wenigstens wärst."

„Natürlich, Babe", erwiderte er lächelnd, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Freude, dass sie endlich zustimmte und er sie beschützen konnte, und Enttäuschung, weil er wusste dass sie es nur tat, weil sie dazu gezwungen war.„Ich setz mich hier in den Sessel."

„Wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn du dich bei mich legen würdest?" erwiderte sie schüchtern.

Nur zu gern tat er ihr diesen Gefallen, letztendlich wollte er nur, dass es ihr gut ging, und er würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Er legte sich neben sie und sofort kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr sie immer noch, doch es wurde langsam schwächer und hörte schließlich ganz auf, als sie einschlief. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn, ehe auch er die Augen schloss. Nie wieder würde er zulassen, dass ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt würde. Mit seinem Leben würde er sie beschützen, schwor er sich in diesem Moment.


	8. Hochzeit auf Camelot

**Kapitel 8 – Hochzeit auf Camelot**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete lag sie noch immer in seinen Armen. Er schlief noch tief und fest und als sie sich kurz regte, zog er sie noch im Schlaf fester an sich.

Lächelnd sah sie in sein Gesicht, studierte jeden seiner Züge aus dieser Nähe und genoss es in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, ob sie wohl jemals die Worte fand es ihm zu sagen, zu beschreiben? War diese erzwungene Hochzeit ein Zeichen? Er war schon seit Jahren der einzige für sie, in ihren Träumen der Vater ihrer Kinder, der Mann mit dem sie alt werden wollte, ohne den sie nicht leben konnte. Sollte es an der Zeit sein, dass sie all ihre Ängste überwand und sich vollkommen der Liebe hingab?

„Hey, ist alles klar, Babe?" weckte sie Wheelers Stimme sanft aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen.

„Ja, ich habe nur nachgedacht." Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.„Du brauchst dringend einen Haarschnitt, Yankee", sagte sie dann lächelnd.

„Und auch eine Rasur, aber die benutzen Dolche dazu und Lancelot hatte gestern keine Zeit, er ist der einzige, von dem ich absolut sicher bin, dass er mir nicht die Kehle aufschneiden will", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Ich finde es sehr attraktiv." Sie strich über seine Wange, die ein Drei-Tage-Bart zierte.„Du siehst damit viel...verwegener aus", erwiderte sie etwas verlegen und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten, ehe Lenka ihm erneut in die Augen sah.

„Was ist?" fragte er nach kurzer Zeit sanft.

„Das ist sehr schön."

„Ja, das ist es. Ich könnte jeden morgen so aufwachen."

„In zwei Tagen kann dich nichts mehr daran hindern", erwiderte sie und wurde nachdenklich.

„Babe, ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Wir können das Versprechen doch einschränken", sagte er und sie sah ihn verwirrt an.„Wenn wir sagen, dass wir es wollen, solange unsere Zeit hier dauert würde niemand irgendetwas vermuten und nach der nächsten Reise wäre es nicht mehr gültig, weil unsere Zeit hier vorbei sein wird."

„Da ist was dran, ich bin beeindruckt Yankee," sagte sie lächelnd, aber in Wirklichkeit war sie nicht glücklich über seinen Vorschlag. Schlug er das vor, weil er sie nicht heiraten wollte? Beharrte er deshalb weiterhin darauf einen Ausweg zu finden?„Wenn du es willst, könnten wir das machen?!"

„Babe, ich würde alles tun, solange es dich glücklich macht, das weißt du," sagte er, doch sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihn irgendetwas daran störte.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte sie leise und schloss die Augen. Sie döste wieder ein, doch ein Klopfen weckte sie wieder, sie ließ aber die Augen geschlossen in der Hoffnung, dass auch Wheeler das Klopfen ignorieren würde. Doch er löste sich vorsichtig von ihr und ging zur Tür. Er sprach leise mit jemandem, bevor er zurückkam und ihr sanft über die Wange strich.

„Babe?"

„Mmm?"

„Gi war da. Sie hat gefragt ob du hier frühstücken willst oder unten in der Halle."

„Gib mir fünf Minuten und wir können runtergehen. Ich kann mich ja doch nicht die nächsten 17 Tage hier verstecken."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der König hatte Brock davor gewarnt Lenka weiterhin nachzustellen, doch mehr hatte er nicht ausrichten können. Wheeler musste er ebenfalls verwarnen, weil er einfach einen Ritter angegriffen und verprügelt hatte, in einer Situation in der nur ein anderer Ritter oder der König selbst hätte Recht sprechen dürfen. Nur Lenka hatte ihn davon abhalten können vor Wut nicht aus der Haut zu fahren, als der König von ihm verlangt hatte sich bei Brock zu entschuldigen. Das Schlimmste daran war dessen Blick dabei. Es war eindeutig, dass er so einfach nicht vergaß, denn in seinen Augen konnte Wheeler all seinen Hass für ihn erkennen.

Zwei Tage waren seitdem vergangen und Brock war ihnen beiden seitdem immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Nun stand er vor dem Altar und wartete auf Lenka. Gi und Ma-Ti hatten ihre _Hochzeit_ grade hinter sich gebracht und nun waren sie beide dran.

Er hatte, wie Ma-Ti auch, für diesen Tag eine Tunika bekommen, die in den Farben Camelots leuchtete und mit dem Drachenwappen auf der Brust bestickt war. Nun wartete er gespannt auf Lenka, die er seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr hatte sehen dürfen. Dafür hatte er ständig sichergestellt, dass er Brock nicht aus den Augen verlor.

Doch als sich das Tor der Kirche öffnete und der König endlich Lenka hereinführte, wie er es zuvor auch mit Gi getan hatte, hielt er erstaunt die Luft an. Lenka war in ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid gekleidet – weiß spielte hier noch keine so bedeutende Rolle, wie in ihrer Zeit – und sie strahlte förmlich, als sie nun Wheeler erblickte.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute", sagte Artus, als er Lenkas Hand in Wheelers legte und beide nickten, ehe sie sich zum Priester umwandten.

„Kennst du deinen Text?" fragte er leise und sie nickte erneut.

Während der Priester seine Predigt hielt, dachte sie an die letzten Tage zurück. Wie Merlin gesagt hatte, hatte der Nebel um ihre Erinnerungen von der Beltanenacht sich gelichtet. Sie dachte gern daran zurück, weil es wunderschön gewesen war, aber der Tag danach hatte bewirkt, dass sie nicht mehr darüber hatten sprechen können und ihre Zweisamkeit irgendwie von Verlegenheit getrübt wurde.

„So frage ich dich Lenka, willst du Shawn hier zu deinem Mann nehmen?" Soviel zu dem Versprechen, dass sie seinen Nachnamen erfuhr, wenn sie vor einem Priester standen – wie gut, dass Nachnamen hier keine Bedeutung beigemessen wurden. Sie sah kurz Wheeler an und der nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln, dass aber seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Ja, ich will", sagte sie nur und blickte verlegen zu Boden, während sie fühlte wie Wheeler ihre Hand kurz ein wenig fester drückte, doch sie konnte und wollte nicht sagen, was sie ausgemacht hatten.

„So willst du Shawn Lenka zu deiner Frau nehmen?"

„Ja, ich will", erwiderte er nur und Lenka sah überrascht auf. Wenn er es gesagt hätte, wäre es genug gewesen, aber er hatte es nicht getan und als sie ihm nun ins Gesicht sah strahlte er förmlich und sein Lächeln hatte endlich seine Augen erreicht.

„So seid ihr nun Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft eure Braut küssen Shawn", sagte nun der Priester.

Obwohl sie ‚Ich will' gesagt hatte, war er sich doch nicht sicher, ob sie hier vor allen Leuten geküsst werden wollte. So küsste er sie nur auf den Mundwinkel, doch zu seiner Überraschung drehte Lenka den Kopf so, dass seine Lippen auf ihren lagen.

Erst als die Leute in der Kirche laut wurden, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie sich inniger geküsst hatten, als sie vorgehabt hatten und sofort erröteten beide als sie die stellenweise recht anzüglichen Sprüche hörten, die in den Raum geworfen wurden.

Dann stürmten auf einmal alle Leute herbei, um auch diesem Brautpaar zu gratulieren, ehe alle auf das Schloss und die Halle zusteuerten, wo Artus ein Festmahl hatte herrichten lassen.

Wheeler und Lenka wurden von der Menge mitgerissen, doch am Eingang zum Schloss schaffte er es Lenka soweit zur Seite zu ziehen, dass sie der Menschenmenge entkamen.

„Man könnte meinen sie wären am verhungern," stellte Wheeler dann fest.

„Ja, sie benehmen sich wie du, wenn es essen gibt. Ein Wunder, dass du dich stoppen konntest", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Ich habe mehr das Verlangen nach einer Antwort."

„Und auf welche Frage?"

„Warum du nicht das gesagt hast, was wir abgesprochen haben?"

„Warum hast du es nicht gesagt?"

„Ich hätte, wenn du es getan hättest."

„Warum hast du es nicht trotzdem gesagt? Ich denke, es hätte schon gereicht."

„Warum hast du es nicht gesagt?" fragte er noch einmal eindringlicher.

„Weil ich nicht wollte", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend und er lächelte breit, als er sich zu ihr beugte.

„Und ich wollte es auch nicht", wisperte er an ihren Lippen, doch bevor er sie küssen konnte fuhr er plötzlich zusammen und stöhnte gequält auf.

„Yankee, was ist..." fragte sie verwirrt, als sie in seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah, doch sie brach ab, als sie sah, wie seine Hand an seine rechte Seite glitt, wo ein Messer zwischen seinen Rippen steckte.„Bozh moy...Wheeler", sagte sie verzweifelt und stützte ihn, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand knallte und daran zu Boden sank.

In ihrem Rücken brach ein riesiger Tumult aus und neben ihr schoss eine Gestalt hinter einem Pfeiler hervor und ergriff die Flucht.

„Dafür wirst du hängen Brock! Haltet ihn!" schrie Artus, als er die Gestalt erkannt hatte und alle Ritter und Wachen stürmten los.

„Babe," keuchte Wheeler und sie sah ihm in die Augen, während sie versuchte die Tränen niederzukämpfen, die aufzusteigen drohten, als sie an die schwere Wunde und die schlechte medizinische Versorgung dieser Zeit dachte.„Zieh es raus, bitte", stöhnte er.

„Wenn ich was falsch mache, könnte sich alles nur verschlimmern."

„Bitte...Schlimmer kann's...nicht mehr...werden", keuchte er und bäumte sich kurz mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf, als sie es kurzentschlossen mit einem Ruck rauszog.

Hinter sich hörte sie die Menschen rufen, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte mit dem Messer ein Stück Stoff aus ihrem Kleid zu schneiden. Sie knüllte es zusammen und drückte es fest auf seine Wunde, musste selbst die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als er erneut vor Schmerz stöhnte und sich aufbäumte.

„Mach jetzt ja keinen Blödsinn, Yankee", wisperte sie nun, legte ihre freie Hand an seine Wange und ihre Stirn an seine.„Hörst du? Lass mich jetzt ja nicht allein."

„Niemals Babe," erwiderte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln, und entdeckte Brock als er über ihre Schulter hinweg sah, der sich dem König, der neben ihnen stand, von hinten mit einem neuen Messer näherte, das er jemandem entrissen haben musste. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen und nach dem Messer zu greifen, dass Lenka neben sich gelegt hatte, und warf es nach ihm, sah noch wie es sich in seine Schulter grub, ehe er bewusstlos wurde.

„Wheeler?" fragte Lenka erschrocken und strich ihm dabei noch einmal über die Wange, ehe sie sich an die aufgebrachte Menge wandte.„So helft ihm doch endlich", rief sie aufgebracht und wirklich kamen zwei Diener heran und hoben ihn auf eine hölzerne Trage.

„Bringt ihn auf sein Zimmer und ruft alle Wundärzte und Heilerinnen herbei, die ihr finden könnt. Jemand soll Merlin suchen, auch er soll nach ihm sehen", rief der König laut, nachdem er sich von dem Schock durch Brocks Mordversuch erholt hatte, doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er nicht sehr überzeugt von Wheelers Genesung war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Lenka die Augen öffnete, musste sie einen Moment überlegen wo sie war, bevor ihr alles wieder einfiel und sie endlich feststellte, was sie geweckt hatte. Sie lag an Wheeler gekuschelt da, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter, eine Hand auf seinem Bauch und in der anderen hielt sie seine, die nun ihre etwas zu drücken schien.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht, wartete einen Moment bevor sie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Wieder hatte sie vergeblich gehofft. Seit fünf Tagen wartete sie darauf, dass er aufwachte. Fünf Tage, von denen er drei mit hohem Fieber gekämpft hatte und seitdem dalag als wäre er dem Tod näher als dem Leben.

Sie legte den Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen, doch sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Ein schwaches Stöhnen riss sie erneut hoch und sie sah in Wheelers Augen - endlich.

„Bozh moy. Du bist endlich wach", sagte sie nur leise, spürte dass ihre Augen wieder feucht wurden und konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Hey Babe", erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme und einem leichten Lächeln.„Wie lang war ich weg?"

„Fünf Tage."

„Bozh moy", erwiderte er ungläubig und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst müde aus."

„Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung", erwiderte sie nur und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Zum Glück hatte sie sich auf seine gesunde Seite gelegt, so konnte er sie in den Arm nehmen und an sich drücken.

„Hast du dich all die Tage um mich gekümmert?" fragte er und spürte, wie sie nickte.„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich um deinen Schlaf gebracht habe. Das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

„Ich kann jetzt alles wieder nachholen, wo ich weiß, dass du wieder gesund wirst."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse. So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los. Ich habe vor noch sehr lange zu leben und dir auf die Nerven zu gehen", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Gut," erwiderte sie nur lächelnd.

„Was ist mit Brock passiert?" fragte Wheeler dann nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.„Habe ich ihn..."

„Nein, das hat er überlebt, aber der König hat ihn wegen dem versuchten Mord an ihm vorgestern hängen lassen."

„Oh mein...hast du es gesehen?" fragte er und drückte sie etwas fester an sich.

„Nein, ich konnte nicht und ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen. Artus will, dass du Brocks Platz an der Tafel einnimmst."

„Was? Wie soll das gehen? Ich bin kein Ritter."

„Doch, das bist du", erwiderte sie lächelnd und richtete sich auf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.„Artus war so beeindruckt davon, dass du trotz deiner eigenen Verletzung noch so ritterlich gehandelt und ihm das Leben gerettet hast, dass er dich zum Ritter geschlagen hat."

„Wo? Im Bett?!" fragte er und sie nickte lächelnd.„Wie ehrenhaft."

„Er dachte du stirbst und wollte dir diese letzte Ehre nicht verweigern."

„Na dann hat sich das mit dem Ritterstand ja erledigt, jetzt wo ich überlebt habe."

„Im Gegenteil, wie ich sagte will er, dass du einer seiner Ritter wirst."

„Ich hoffe, du hast in meinem Namen abgelehnt?!"

„Woher sollte ich wissen, ob du es nicht vielleicht sogar willst."

„Lieber Ritter als Planetenretter? Euch weiterreisen lassen und allein hier zurückbleiben?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht bei dir bleiben würde?" erwiderte sie und Wheeler war einen Moment zu überrascht, um zu antworten.

„Du könntest hier nie glücklich werden, dafür bist du viel zu emanzipiert. Außerdem müsste ich den Rest meines Lebens auf Hot Dogs und Hamburger verzichten", sagte er dann.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Hast du nicht einmal auf irgendwas Heißhunger gehabt, seit wir herumreisen?"

„Bestimmt tausend Mal."

„Worauf?" fragte er und sah, wie sie sich kurz auf die Unterlippe biss, was sie immer tat, wenn sie zögerte.„Komm. Sag's schon. Ich erzähl's auch niemanden, versprochen."

„Schokolade", erwiderte sie dann und er lächelte kurz.„Und ich hätte auch nichts gegen einen Hot Dog oder einen Hamburger einzuwenden, wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen."

„So, dann hab ich wohl doch etwas auf dich abgefärbt?!" erwiderte er grinsend.

„Nur ein wenig. Ich würde auch gerne mal wieder eine Orange essen oder eine Banane."

„Uhm, Vitamine", erwiderte er angeekelt und verzog das Gesicht.

Sie verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm, woraufhin er sie noch ein wenig fester an sich zog.

„Man weiß erst wie wichtig einem manches ist, wenn man es nicht mehr hat", seufzte Lenka dann.„Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werde ich als erstes meinen Heißhunger stillen und nicht aufhören, bevor ich alles probiert habe."

„Du weißt dass Überkonsum gegen unsere Prinzipien ist?!"

„Nutz deine Verletzung nicht aus, Yankee", erwiderte sie lächelnd und hieb ihm erneut sanft gegen den Arm.

„Hey, hör auf mich zu schlagen. Ich bin ein Ritter!"

„Und mein Ehemann, was meinen Stand wohl wieder wett macht", erwiderte sie lächelnd und er sah sie nur an.„Was ist?"

„Du bist wirklich meine Frau, Wow", erwiderte er, als würde er es erst jetzt wirklich begreifen.„Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind erinnere mich daran, dass ich Plage suche und ihr danke", sagte er dann grinsend.

„Das will ich auch", erwiderte sie schläfrig und bemerkte nicht den überraschten Blick, den Wheeler ihr kurz zuwarf.

„Schlaf Babe, du musst dich auch erholen", flüsterte er dann leise und bekam schon keine Antwort mehr.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Tage vergingen und Artus versuchte alles, um ihn als einen seiner Tafelritter dort zu behalten, doch Wheeler lehnte stets ab. Die letzten fünf Tage gingen schnell vorbei, obwohl Wheeler im Bett bleiben musste. Lenka war die meiste Zeit bei ihm, sie kümmerte sich um ihn und sie redeten oft stundenlang, aber nie über sie selbst. Es ging einfach nicht vorwärts in ihrer Beziehung, weil sie sich beide unsicher waren, ob es das war, was der andere auch wollte.

Als dann die Uhr langsam ablief quälte Wheeler sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Mit Hilfe von Kwame und Ma-Ti, die ihn stützten, bahnten sie sich ihren Weg aus dem Schloss, verabschiedeten sich herzlich von allen und bedankten sich beim König. Er war immer noch nicht glücklich über die Entscheidung der fünf Freunde, besonders weil Wheeler's Wunde ihm immer noch zu schaffen machte – was Lenka ebenfalls Sorgen bereitete – aber Merlin war auf ihrer Seite und sprach dem König gut zu, dass er sie gehen lassen sollte.

Sie kamen dank Wheeler nicht sehr weit, aber abgeschirmt von dem Wald vor dem Schloss, reichte es vollkommen aus, um den Countdown abzuwarten und schließlich wieder durch das Tor zu springen.


	9. Im Sherwood Forest

**Kapitel 9 - Im Sherwood Forrest**

Stöhnend richtete Wheeler sich auf und sofort war Lenka an seiner Seite und half ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung Yankee?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Es ist alles prima Babe", erwiderte er lächelnd und stand auf. So sehr er es auch genoss, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgte und kümmerte, wurde es ihm allmählich etwas lästig stets behandelt zu werden, wie ein rohes Ei.

„Wir haben 10 Tage hier und es sieht nach Regen aus. Wir sollten uns nach einer Unterkunft umsehen. Meinst du, du kannst gehen?" wandte Gi sich dann nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Fernbedienung an Wheeler.

„Ob ich gehen kann?! Bin ich tot oder invalide?" fragte er brummelnd und sah demonstrativ an sich hinunter.

„Bleib ruhig Wheeler. Wir wollen nur vermeiden, dass es dir wieder schlechter geht", erwiderte Ma-Ti.

„Dann lasst uns sehen, dass wir was finden", sagte Kwame und machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Wald, in dem sie gelandet waren, war so dicht, dass das vorankommen nur langsam vor sich ging. Sie kämpften sich durch dichtes Gestrüpp und Unterholz, bevor sie endlich auf einem Weg ankamen.

„Wie geht's dir Wheeler?" fragte Lenka dann und wandte sich um, doch von Wheeler, der das Schlusslicht gebildet hatte, war keine Spur zu sehen.„Wo ist Wheeler?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ma-Ti ist auch verschwunden", erwiderte Gi.

„Wheeler brauchte bestimmt nur eine Pause. Lasst uns ein Stück zurückgehen und nachsehen", sagte Kwame dann.

Doch alles Suchen war vergeblich und schließlich fanden sie sich auf dem Weg wieder, als auch schon eine Kutsche mit berittener Eskorte um eine Biegung kam.

„Wer seid ihr Fremde?" fragte einer der Reiter und zog sein Schwert. Sofort taten es ihm die anderen nach.

„Wir sind Pilger", griff Kwame sofort Ma-Ti's Idee auf und hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet waren.„Wir haben grade zwei unserer Freunde hier in diesem Wald verloren."

„Verloren habt ihr sie nicht. Die Geächteten werden sie geschnappt haben."

„Geächtete?!" fragten alle drei wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie leben hier im Sherwood Forest und schnappen sich die Durchreisenden um sie auszurauben." Sie wandten sich der Stimme, die aus der Kutsche ertönte, zu und erblickten einen jungen, aber schmächtigen Mann, gekleidet wie ein König.„Kommt mit uns nach Nottingham. Wenn sie haben, was sie wollten werden sie eure Freunde dorthin schicken. Es ist die einzige Siedlung im Umkreis von Meilen", sagte er dann und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort saß ein Reiter ab und hielt die Tür der Kutsche auf.„Die beiden Damen können bei mir mitfahren. Du kannst dich zum Kutscher setzen", sagte er dann zu Kwame.

„Aber wir müssen unsere Freunde suchen", wandte Gi aufgebracht ein.

„Verzeiht Mylord, aber es handelt sich um die Ehemänner dieser beiden Frauen", erwiderte Kwame schnell, als er den Blick des Mannes bemerkt hatte, der offensichtlich keinen Widerspruch gewohnt war; und erntete dafür einen unauffälligen Klaps auf den Arm von Gi, während er sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste. Er hatte einen Heidenspaß die vier damit aufzuziehen, leider ließen sich nur Gi und Ma-Ti so gängeln, weil Wheeler und Lenka mit ihrem Los höchst zufrieden schienen.

„Nun dann ist ihre Sorge wohl gerechtfertigt. Aber es wird euren Männern sicher nicht gefallen, wenn ihr euch hier draußen den Tod holt. Steigt ein", befahl er, als es zu regnen begann und seiner Stimme war zu entnehmen, dass er keinen Widerspruch mehr dulden würde. Also taten die drei, wie ihnen befohlen war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler war grade noch hinter Ma-Ti gewesen und im nächsten Moment fand er sich von einer Horde Männer umzingelt wieder. Kurz darauf stieß auch Ma-Ti zu ihnen.

„Die anderen haben wir nicht mehr gekriegt. Sie haben den Weg erreicht und Prinz John nähert sich mit seiner Kutsche und einer Eskorte", sagte ein junger Kerl, höchstens 17 oder 18 Jahre alt.

„Dann lasst uns sehen, was diese beiden in den Taschen haben", erwiderte ein großer Kerl mit einem langen Holzstab in der Hand und trat auf die beiden zu.

Noch ehe Wheeler und Ma-Ti reagieren oder etwas sagen konnten durchwühlten die Männer ihre Taschen, aber sie fanden nichts.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr so fein und sauber gekleidet seid, aber nicht einen Penny mit euch herumtragt?"

„Wir sind Pilger. Wir leben von dem, was wir uns in den Dörfern, durch die wir kommen erarbeiten", wandte Ma-Ti ein.

„Wer seid ihr, dass ihr Reisende einfach in die Büsche zerrt und ausraubt?" fragte Wheeler.

„Wir sind die Geächteten vom Sherwood Forrest! Mein Name ist John Little." Wheeler und Ma-Ti sahen sich einen Moment überrascht an.

„Jetzt fehlt ja nur noch Robin Hood", murmelte Wheeler leise.

„Robin? Wir haben hier keinen Robin, nur einen Rob und seinen Bruder Will", erwiderte John und zeigte auf den Jungen und einen nur ein wenig Jüngeren neben ihm.

„Lasst mich raten, ihr seid geächtet, weil ihr das Wild des Königs gejagt habt oder eure Steuern nicht bezahlen konntet", sagte Wheeler dann.

„Oder beides, ja. Ihr seid gut über die Zustände hier informiert, für Pilger."

„Man schnappt so dies und das auf", erwiderte Ma-Ti cool.

„Aber wieso raubt ihr Reisende aus? Wisst ihr wie viele dabei sind, die vermutlich selbst nur das haben, was sie bei sich tragen?"

„Und an wen sollen wir uns sonst wenden Rotschopf?"

„An diejenigen, die Geld haben und die euch in diese Lage gebracht haben", erwiderte Wheeler und ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe, der etwa 30 Geächteten.

„Du hast gut Reden Klugscheißer. Du redest davon den Sheriff von Nottingham und Prinz John auszurauben."

„Sie sind auch nur Menschen und man muss wissen, wie man es anfangen soll."

„John, John", rief ein Junge aufgeregt, als er herbeieilte.„Prinz John und der Sheriff haben die drei anderen an der Straße aufgesammelt. Sie nehmen sie mit nach Nottingham."

„Wir müssen sie befreien", rief Wheeler aufgebracht, als ihm bewusst wurde als welche Scheusale Prinz John und der Sheriff immer dargestellt wurden. Wer weiß, was sie ihnen antaten.

„Bist du verrückt Junge? Wir haben kaum Waffen und sind nur einfache Bauern. Diese Männer sind zum Kämpfen ausgebildet und haben Schwerter, Armbrüste, Lanzen und was weiß ich noch alles", sagte John und packte Wheeler bei der Schulter, um ihn notfalls mit Gewalt zurückzuhalten, doch Wheeler hatte zu lang auf der Straße gelebt und entwand sich so wendig und schnell seinem Griff, dass allen der Mund vor Staunen aufklappte – einer der vielen Tricks, die er in den Jahren gelernt hatte.

„Das sind unsere Freunde...und meine Frau. Wir können sie nicht diesem Scheusal überlassen." Er hielt sich die Seite, weil sein Ausweichmanöver seine Wunde wieder schmerzen ließ.

„Was willst du dagegen tun? Sie werden dich umbringen, vor allem, wo du offensichtlich angeschlagen bist. Und wir haben schon genug Probleme, da müssen wir uns nicht noch mit Prinz John anlegen."

„Aber was habt ihr jetzt noch zu verlieren? Ihr seid schon geächtet und eure Familien hungern. Es kann doch nur besser werden."

„Wheeler, was hast du vor?" raunte Ma-Ti ihm zu.

„Unsere Freunde befreien und diesen Leuten helfen einen besseren Weg einzuschlagen."

„Meinst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Ma-Ti, mit dem Wissen, das wir uns in den letzten Jahren angeeignet haben, wie man gefährliche Situationen bewältigt und Fallen stellt und unserem Können im Bogenschießen und kämpfen, was wir bei Artus gelernt haben können wir ihnen helfen. Wir können ihnen zeigen, wie sie gegen die Ungerechtigkeit ankämpfen und überleben können. Und vielleicht helfen sie uns die anderen zu befreien."

„In zehn Tagen?!"

„Zehn sind besser wie keiner."

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber wir haben beratschlagt. Wenn ihr meint ihr könntet uns helfen und es funktioniert, dann werden wir auch euch helfen. Mein Wort drauf Freunde", sagte John nun und reichte Wheeler die Hand. Ma-Ti zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Wheeler ergriff sie.

„Wie sollen wir euch nennen?"

„Mein Name ist Ma-Ti."

„Nennt mich einfach Robin", erwiderte Wheeler mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.


	10. Die Wahrheit über Robin Hood

**Kapitel 10 - Die Wahrheit über Robin Hood**

„Seit drei Tagen lehnen sich diese Geächteten gegen mich auf und ihr wollt mir erzählen, dass ihr nichts gegen sie tun könnt!" schrie Prinz John und fegte seinen Teller und alles was vor ihm stand in seiner Wut vom Tisch. Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und rieb sich die Schläfen.„Was haben sie diesmal erbeutet? Noch mehr Waffen?"

„Sie scheinen genug Waffen gehortet zu haben", erwiderte der Sheriff kleinlaut.

„Was, zum Teufel, haben sie dann gestohlen?"

„Die Kiste mit den letzten Steuern, Herr."

„WAS?! Wie können sie es wagen?"

„Sie sagten, dass sie es für den König und sein Volk tun."

„Mein Bruder ist im Heiligen Land und er wird nicht mehr zurückkehren. ICH werden König sein und das Geld gehört MIR! Wer sind diese Leute?"

„Der Anführer nennt sich Robin Hood."

„Robin Hood?! Macht diesen Ganoven dingfest, egal wie."

„Ihre Fallen sind sehr ausgeklügelt und nicht zu sehen, wie diese Geächteten selbst. Außerdem ist der Wald riesig und undurchdringlich an den meisten Stellen..."

„Mir ist es egal wie ihr es macht, aber macht es!" schrie der Prinz.

„Man sagt, dieser Robin sei ein sehr guter Bogenschütze. Vielleicht könnten wir ihn mit einem Turnier herlocken, mit der Aussicht auf eine hohe Gewinnsumme, die wir natürlich nicht bezahlen müssen, weil wir ihn schnappen und direkt hängen werden."

„Arrangiert alles, aber sucht weiterhin nach ihm!"

„Natürlich Mylord", erwiderte der Sheriff und eilte davon.

Lenka, Kwame und Gi saßen am anderen Ende der Tafel zusammen und hatten das Schauspiel beobachtet. Wenn sie eines in den drei Tagen gelernt hatten, dann dass der Prinz jähzornig ohne gleichen war. Man hatte sie weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen und gewährte ihnen gegen geringe Arbeiten im Schloss Obdach und Essen, aber alle Menschen hier litten unter Hunger, Armut und dem Zorn des Prinzen.

„Irgendwie ist es ganz gut, dass Wheeler nicht hier ist. Mit seinem Gerechtigkeitssinn und seinem Temperament wäre er schon längst am Galgen gelandet", sagte Kwame nun leise.

„Mir wäre es aber lieber, wenn ich wüsste wo er ist. Was wenn diese Geächteten ihn und Ma-Ti umgebracht haben?!"

„Wohl kaum. Es klingt nicht so, als wären diese Geächteten Mörder. Wohl nur arme Bauern, die sich nicht anders zu helfen wissen", wandte Kwame ein.

„Das ist wahr mein Herr", sagte nun ein junges Mädchen, dass ihre Teller abräumen wollte und setzte sich neben Kwame.„Die Geächteten würden niemals jemandem etwas zu leide tun, außer man bedroht ihre Familien."

„Und woher weißt du das Marian?" fragte Lenka freundlich. Sie hatte dieses verträumte Mädchen lieb gewonnen.

„Mein Freund und sein Bruder haben sich ihnen angeschlossen, nachdem sie im Wald beim Jagen erwischt wurden. Der Sheriff hätte sie sonst hängen lassen. Sie sind gute Kerle. Ich und Rob wollten heiraten", sagte sie traurig.

„Heiraten? Du bist doch höchstens 16", stellte Gi nun überrascht fest und das Mädchen nickte.

„Ein ganz normales Alter. Ich bin erwachsen. Wenn ich irgendwann die Möglichkeit habe hier zu fliehen, dann werde ich ihn suchen und endlich heiraten. Aber ihr habt ja schon selbst gesehen, dass es hier kein Entkommen gibt, ohne die Genehmigung des Prinzen oder des Sheriffs."

„Ja, und leider kriegt die keiner", murmelte Gi, als sie daran dachte, wie oft sie selbst schon versucht hatten Nottingham zu verlassen.

„Vielleicht haben wir auf dem Turnier eine Chance. Versprecht mir, dass ihr mich mitnehmen werdet, wenn ihr einen Weg findet zu entkommen, Bitte", sagte das Mädchen und ergriff flehend Lenkas Hände.

„Natürlich Marian", erwiderte sie lächelnd und auch die Kleine lächelte fröhlich, ehe sie die Teller ergriff und davon rauschte.

„Wir sollten vorsichtiger sein mit dem was wir versprechen Lenka", kritisierte Kwame.

„Sie ist so jung und verliebt. Ich konnte es ihr nicht abschlagen. Sie sollte ihre Zeit nicht verschwenden, wo sie doch genau weiß, zu wem sie gehört."

„Schon gut, wir finden einen Weg hier raus und wir werden Wheeler und Ma-Ti finden", erwiderte Gi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Das Turnier möge beginnen!" rief der Sheriff und Ma-Ti reichte Wheeler einen Pfeil.

„Hast du die anderen schon entdeckt?" raunte Wheeler seinem Freund zu. Sie waren beide in Mäntel gehüllt, damit ihre Freunde sie nicht entdecken und vielleicht im Taumel der Wiedersehensfreude verraten konnten – immerhin hatten sie sich seit 9 Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.

„Sie stehen vor der Tribüne des Königs mit den anderen Zuschauern." Wheeler spannte den Bogen und ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Er traf in die Mitte.„Verdammt Wheeler. Du solltest doch nicht so gut treffen. Sie werden sofort denken, dass du Robin Hood bist."

„Ich bin es ja auch", erwiderte er grinsend und Ma-Ti verdrehte die Augen, während er einen weiteren Pfeil in seine ausgestreckte Hand legte.

Auf das Zeichen des Sheriffs schoss er den nächsten und traf diesmal nicht ganz so gut-absichtlich natürlich.

„Okay, Little John hat die drei gefunden. Sobald das Bogenschießen rum ist, verschwinden wir", sagte Wheeler nun, als er sah, dass John – ebenfalls im Mantel – mit den drei redete und dann unauffällig ging. Wheeler tat so, als prüfe er die Sehne seines Bogens, während er beobachtete, wie die drei und ein Mädchen John in einigem Abstand folgten, ehe er einen neuen Pfeil einlegte und diesmal vorbei schoss.

„Du bist raus", rief der Sheriff ihm zu und Wheeler tat so, als ärgere er sich über sich selbst, ehe er Ma-Ti den Köcher abnahm und sie den Platz verließen. Sie folgten ihren Freunden.

Sie merkten richtig, wie unbehaglich es ihren Freunden vor ihnen wurde und mussten still darüber grinsen. Doch in einer menschenleeren Gasse drehte Kwame sich plötzlich um, packte in sekundenschnelle Wheeler und drückte ihn an eine Wand.

„Woah Kwame, bleib cool. Wir sind's nur."

„Wheeler?" ertönte es von den dreien gleichzeitig, ehe Lenka ihm um den Hals fiel. Er drückte sie an sich und genoss es einen Moment in vollen Zügen, während Gi und Kwame Ma-Ti begrüßten.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dich wiederzusehen", seufzte Lenka dann an seinem Hals, bevor sie sich von ihm löste, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst Babe", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich eure Wiedersehensfreude dämpfen muss, aber da hinten ist ein riesiger Tumult ausgebrochen und John hat befohlen die Stadttore zu schließen, weil er Robin in der Stadt vermutet", sagte nun Little John, als er um eine Ecke heranstürmte.

„Dann lasst uns mal lieber abhauen", erwiderte Wheeler nur, packte Lenka bei der Hand und sie rannten John hinterher.

Das Fallgitter wurde bereits heruntergelassen, als sie darauf zuliefen. Wheeler holte im Laufen seinen Bogen von der Schulter, einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher am Rücken und legte ihn ein. Er schoss ihn ab und traf genau zwischen die hölzernen Räder, verklemmte den Mechanismus so, dass er ohne rohe Gewalt nicht mehr zu bewegen war. Aber die Wache hatte sie sowieso entdeckt und seine Armbrust in windeseile gezückt, doch bevor er schießen konnte, hatte Wheeler bereits einen neuen Pfeil eingelegt und ihm die Armbrust aus der Hand geschossen.

„Lauft weiter, egal was passiert", rief Wheeler und ließ Lenkas Hand los. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.„Vertrau mir Babe, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir", sagte er schnell, bevor er einmal laut pfiff und in eine andere Richtung lief.

Sie konnten aus der Stadt fliehen, doch Marian konnte kurz hinter der Mauer nicht mehr weiter und Lenka konnte es verstehen – ihr war es, als ob ihre Lungen kurz vorm platzen waren und ihre Beine am nachgeben.

Die anderen verharrten ebenfalls und sahen zur Stadt zurück. Laute Stimmen riefen Befehle und Robins Namen. Ein Reitertrupp ritt auf das Tor zu, als sich plötzlich zwei Gestalten von dem halb heruntergelassenen Fallgitter baumeln ließen, die Beine in den Streben verhakt und kopfüber hingen sie plötzlich dort und warfen mit einem zwischen ihnen straff gespannten Seil die Männer von den Pferden. Sie ließen das Seil fallen und sprangen jeder auf ein vorbeireitendes Pferd, warfen deren Reiter ab und preschten auf sie zu. Little John hatte sich inzwischen vor den reiterlosen Pferden aufgebaut und einige aufhalten können.

„Steigt auf die Pferde und folgt Robin", rief er laut und alle taten wie er befohlen hatte, außer Lenka.

„Wo ist dieser Robin?" fragte sie verwirrt und wandte sich erschrocken Wheeler zu, der offensichtlich einer der Fallgitterhänger gewesen war und sein Pferd neben ihr zügelte.

„Hier bin ich. Darf ich bitten?" fragte er grinsend und reichte ihr die Hand, doch er ließ ihr keine Wahl und zog sie zu sich auf`s Pferd.„Sorry Babe, aber wir müssen uns ein wenig beeilen", raunte er ihr zu, ehe er sich umwandte.„Treib die Pferde an Little John. Im Sherwood Forest werden wir sie abhängen."

„Nenn mich nicht LITTLE John, Rotschopf!" schrie er zurück und Wheeler lachte laut. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass er den Mann damit schon öfter zur Weisglut getrieben haben musste, dachte Lenka, war aber zu glücklich wieder bei Wheeler zu sein und ihn gesund und glücklich zu sehen, als das sie sich großartig Gedanken darüber machen wollte, was er und Ma-Ti in den letzten Tagen wohl erlebt hatten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Du bist Robin Hood?!" fragte Lenka verwirrt, als Wheeler ihr im Wald vom Pferd half.

„Yep", erwiderte er nur, sichtlich stolz.

„Warum gibst du dich für ihn aus? Warst du es nicht, der gesagt hat, dass wir die Vergangenheit nicht ändern dürfen, indem wir uns einmischen?!"

„Ich mische mich weder ein noch ändere ich irgendwas damit. Ich BIN Robin Hood. Es gibt hier niemanden, der diesen Platz je eingenommen hätte, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. All die Legenden habe ich ins Leben gerufen."

„Aber warum?"

„Diese Leute haben arme Reisende ausgeraubt, Jetzt holen sie sich nur das wieder, was ihnen gehört und helfen anderen auch noch damit."

„Das ist sehr edelmütig von dir, aber warum lügst du sie an?"

„Ich lüge sie nicht an. Erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir meinen Zweitnamen verraten habe?" fragte er und sie nickte.„Robert, Robin, wo ist der Unterschied?!"

„Im Hood. Ich sehe nämlich keinen."

„Es geht auch nicht um einen Hut. Hood ist ein amerikanisches Wort für Ganove oder Gauner."

„Was ja perfekt zutrifft", erwiderte sie und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie traten auf eine Lichtung und wurden im nächsten Moment von laut jubelnden Menschen empfangen. Überrascht sah Lenka Marian nach, die an ihr vorbeistürmte und einem jungen Mann in die Arme fiel, beide strahlten vor Glück.

„Wie heißt er?"

„Rob. Wenn wir morgen verschwinden wird er den Namen Robin Hood annehmen. Er ist ziemlich gut mit Pfeil und Bogen und er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck."

„Ein würdiger Nachfolger also für dich. Womit dar Geheimnis um die Liebesgeschichte von Robin und Marian auch geklärt wäre", sagte sie, als die beiden händchenhaltend verschwanden.

„Hey Wheeler. Bist du wirklich so gut, wie von Robin Hood immer behauptet wird?" fragte Gi dann, die das Gehörte nicht so recht glauben wollte.

„Besser."

„Angeber", murmelten Ma-Ti und Little John und grinsten sich an.

Sie hatten mittlerweile das Lager im Wald erreicht und warme Feuer, über denen das Essen briet, empfingen sie einladend in der Dämmerung.

„Grade ihr beide solltet es doch besser wissen", erwiderte Wheeler den beiden Witzbolden.„Dann kommt mal mit." Er übergab sein Pferd einem Jungen und trat auf eine freie Lichtung. Die anderen folgten ihm. In der Dämmerung waren die Zielscheiben nur schwach zu erkennen, doch Wheeler zückte seinen Bogen ohne zu zögern.

„Drei Treffer in die Mitte. Um die Ehre."

„Alles klar kleiner Kumpel, aber von deiner Ehre ist nicht mehr viel übrig, wenn du öfter so leichtfertig mit mir wettest. Fang an." Ma-Ti schoss und traf, jeder Pfeil saß, ehe er Wheeler das Feld überließ.

Lenka beobachtete Wheelers erste zwei Schüsse, als sie sich an einen Film erinnerte und neben ihn trat, als er dabei war den dritten Pfeil zu schießen. Sie beugte sich etwas vor und sah bereits wie seine Konzentration nachließ. Sie hauchte ihm sachte ins Gesicht, als er grade schießen wollte, und wie sie vermutet hatte funktionierte es nicht nur im Film, denn Wheelers Pfeil ging weit daneben.

„Ha, wessen Ehre geht hier flöten?!" fragte Ma-Ti schadenfroh und auch Lenka bemühte sich ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Das war ein ziemlich mieses Foul, aber eins, das ich mir gerne öfter gefallen lasse", erwiderte er grinsend und zog Lenka an sich.

„Lasst uns mal sehen, ob das Essen fertig ist. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich sterbe fast vor Hunger," sagte nun Little John und die anderen folgten ihm, wussten dass er dem jungen Helden und seiner Liebsten nur etwas Zeit allein gönnen wollte.

„Du bist noch hier?" fragte Lenka spielend überrascht.„Du musst taub geworden sein und nichts mehr riechen können, seit wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben."

„Ha, ha", erwiderte er sarkastisch, aber er lächelte.„Nichts auf der Welt könnte mich jetzt hier wegbewegen." Er strich ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sie einen Moment, als studiere er jeden ihrer Züge.„Ich weiß, es waren nur neun Tage, aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ich habe mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht, um die anderen natürlich auch, aber..." Sie brachte ihn zum Schweigen, als er mit seinen Worten ins Stolpern geriet, indem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Ich habe mir auch große Sorgen um dich gemacht Yankee und ich habe dich auch unglaublich vermisst. Wenn mir eins in diesen Tagen bewusst geworden ist, dann dass ich nicht länger Zeit verschwenden will."

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte er lächelnd, hatte eine Ahnung, wollte es aber von ihr hören.

Doch Lenka war mehr danach es ihm zu zeigen, zog ihn am Kragen seines Mantels an sich und küsste ihn. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich, vertiefte den Kuss, während ihre Hände sich um seinen Hals schlangen und in sein wuscheliges Haar glitten.

„Ich liebe dich Wheeler", wisperte sie dann atemlos an seinen Lippen, spürte sein Lächeln mehr, als dass sie es in der Dunkelheit sah.

„Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr", erwiderte er leise und küsste sie wieder.

„Hey ihr beiden Turteltauben. Kommt ihr?" riss Gi's Stimme sie auseinander.

„Gi's Gefühl einen perfekten Moment zu zerstören", murmelte er leise und Lenka lachte kurz.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg", rief sie ihr dann zu.

„Ja, geh und kümmere dich um deine eigene Ehe", rief Wheeler dann und hörte belustigt, wie Gi etwas murmelte, bevor sie verschwand.

„Das war nicht sehr nett Yankee", erwiderte Lenka, doch ihr Lächeln strafte ihre Worte Lügen.„Komm, lass uns gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du verhungerst."

„Ich kann sehr gut von Luft und Liebe leben", erwiderte er grinsend.„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, bevor wir zurückgehen?" fragte er dann fast schon schüchtern.

„Natürlich."

„Diese eine Nacht...Beltane...hat sie...ein Nachspiel?" fragte er zögernd und sah im schwachen Mondlicht, dass sie ihn verwirrt ansah.„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch aber ich musste seitdem immer wieder daran denken. Es ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe. Ich wollte nichts mehr als dich heiraten, nicht um dich zu beschützen, nicht nur, sondern weil ich dich liebe; und ich will irgendwann Kinder mit dir, das heißt, wenn du das auch möchtest, aber es könnte gefährlich für dich werden, wenn es grade jetzt passiert. Wer weiß wie lange wir noch unterwegs sind."

„Ich weiß was du meinst und mir geht es genauso. Ich will auch Kinder mit dir, irgendwann; aber jetzt bin ich 100 prozentig nicht schwanger."

„Merlins Kräuter?!"

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sie vollkommen vergessen habe in den Tagen danach, aber es ist trotzdem nichts passiert. Aber ich habe die Kräuter noch."

„Ich werde, solange wir reisen, nichts tun oder versuchen, versprochen Babe. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, selbst gefahr laufen dich vielleicht zu verlieren. Du bedeutest mir alles. Ohne dich könnte ich nicht leben."

„Und ich nicht ohne dich", erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn.„Aber es wird mich nicht davon abhalten an die Nacht zu denken und mich auf das Ende unserer Reise zu freuen", erwiderte sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

„Mich auch nicht", erwiderte er grinsend.„Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich auf das Ende freue." Er küsste sie noch einmal, ehe sie Arm in Arm zu den anderen gingen, froh endlich zusammengefunden zu haben, trotz aller Missverständnisse zuvor.


	11. Ein Tag im Leben der Jungfrau von Orlean

**Kapitel 11 – Ein Tag im Leben der Jungfrau von Orleans**

Am nächsten Tag traten sie ihre Weiterreise an und landeten mitten in der Nacht in einer dunklen Gasse an einem unbekannten Ort.

„Wer...wer seid ihr?" schreckte eine Stimme die fünf Freunde auf und sie sahen sich einem kleinen Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen gegenüber, die ganz rot vom weinen waren.„Und wo kommt ihr her?"

„Hab keine Angst, wir werden dir nichts tun", sagte Kwame freundlich.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Ich sehe öfter Menschen, die niemand sonst sehen kann." Die anderen sahen sich verwirrt an.„Ihr glaubt mir auch nicht, oder? Niemand glaubt mir", sagte sie dann und hockte sich auf eine Kiste, um ihr Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben und begann zu schluchzen.

„Hey Kleine, wir glauben dir, ehrlich", sagte Wheeler, nachdem er sich vor das Mädchen gehockt und ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht genommen hatte. Er merkte wie sie zögerte.„Hey, es ist alles cool...ich meine gut. Wir sind Freunde und du kannst uns alles erzählen. Wir haben soviel erlebt und gesehen, dass wir **wissen**, dass so ziemlich alles möglich ist."

„Daran ist nur dieser blöde Krieg schuld", schluchzte das Mädchen, als hätte es Wheelers Worte nicht gehört.

„Welcher Krieg?" fragte Gi.

„Der englische König Edward III hat vor 84 Jahren damit angefangen. Er erhob Anspruch auf den französischen Thron, weil seine Mutter die Tochter unseres Königs war, und bekämpfte König Philipp wo er nur konnte. Jetzt führt König Heinrich V. diesen Krieg weiter."

„Ich glaube, wir sind mitten im hundertjährigen Krieg gelandet", hörte Wheeler Lenka ihren Freunden hinter sich zuraunen.

„Was bereitet dir denn jetzt Kummer, kleines?" fragte er das Mädchen dann sanft.

„Ich habe Visionen." Wheeler riss überrascht die Augen auf, wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte, genau wie seine Freunde, aber die Kleine redete sofort weiter.„Mir erscheinen Heilige. Die heilige Katharina, der Erzengel Michael und die heilige Margareta. Sie haben mir befohlen Frankreich von den Engländern zu befreien. Aber niemand glaubt mir. Sie denken alle ich wäre noch ein Kind und ich würde mir das alles nur ausdenken. Dabei bin ich doch schon 13 Jahre alt."

„Uhm, ja, weißt du...Vielleicht solltest du wirklich noch ein wenig warten, bevor du diese große Aufgabe auf dich nimmst. Wir kämpfen auch dafür die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, aber in deinem Alter hätte ich das nie gewagt. Ich war 17, als wir damit anfingen und ich hatte damals echt Angst davor. Es ist eine große Verantwortung und manchmal auch eine Last. Aber ich bin mit der Zeit und mit der Hilfe meiner Freunde hineingewachsen, und das wirst du auch, da bin ich sicher. Ich denke nur, dass du noch etwas damit warten solltest."

„Du glaubst mir nicht wahr?" fragte sie glücklich, fast ehrfürchtig und nahm in einer dankbaren Geste Wheelers Hände in ihre, bevor sie zu den anderen aufsah.„Ihr alle glaubt mir, oder?"

„Natürlich glauben wir dir", sagte Wheeler schnell lächelnd, als niemand von seinen Freunden antwortete und das Mädchen fiel ihm dankbar um den Hals.

„Ähh, Wheeler. Wir müssen in ein paar Minuten wieder los", raunte Gi hinter ihm.

„Jetzt schon wieder?"

„Seid ihr auch Heilige, die kommen und verschwinden?"

„Nein sicher nicht. Wir sind nur ein paar Freunde, die eine weite Reise machen", erwiderte Lenka lächelnd.

„Jeanne!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme von weit her.

„Das ist mein Vater. Ich muss nach Hause. Gute Reise euch und danke", rief sie, bevor sie davon rannte.

„Jeanne?!" murmelten Lenka und Gi gleichzeitig überrascht.

„Was geht in euren hübschen Köpfen vor?" fragte Wheeler die beiden.

„Könnte es sein, dass das Jeanne d'Arc war, die Jungfrau von Orleans?" erwiderte Gi dann.

„Wer weiß. Es würde ihre Visionen erklären", sagte Lenka und wandte sich Wheeler zu.„Das war sehr schön, was du zu ihr gesagt hast. Aber mal ehrlich, **du** hattest Angst?! Den Eindruck hast du überhaupt nicht auf mich gemacht."

„Alles nur Fassade. Ein so cooler New Yorker wie ich, kann doch nicht zugeben, dass er Angst hat. Mal ehrlich, hat uns nicht alle der Gedanke an die Gefahren, die auf uns zukommen würden, erschreckt?" fragte er und sie nickte lächelnd.

„Okay, genug geplaudert, es geht weiter", wandte Gi ein und öffnete wieder das Tor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Kwame verwirrt, als sie sich mitten in einer Schlacht wiederfanden. Überall kämpften Männer zu Fuß und zu Pferd. Ein paar in ihrer Näher entdeckten die fünf Freunde und rannten schreiend und mit gezückten Waffen auf sie zu, doch ein Reiter stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Das sind meine Freunde. Widmet euch lieber diesen verfluchten Engländern", sagte eine weibliche Stimme herrisch, bevor sie sich den verwirrten Freunden zuwandte.„Der Moment für ein freudiges Wiedersehen ist denkbar schlecht gewählt", sagte sie lächelnd.

Die fünf schauten immer noch verwirrt zu ihr auf. Die junge Frau vor ihnen im Sattel, bewaffnet und in Kettenhemd gekleidet, kam ihnen seltsam vertraut vor und doch kamen sie nicht drauf, wer sie war.

„Ich bin es, Jeanne. Das Mädchen aus der Gasse. Aber ich muss sagen, in den vier Jahren, die seither vergangen sind habe ich mich wohl mehr verändert als ihr."

„Die Jahre waren gnädig mit uns", wandte Ma-Ti ein.

„Offensichtlich."

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Wheeler dann und deutete auf die kämpfenden Menschenmassen in einiger Entfernung von ihnen.

„Wir vertreiben die Engländer, wie die Heiligen es mir aufgetragen haben. Du hattest recht und dank deiner Worte habe ich den Mut nicht verloren. Ich musste mich zwar einiger Prüfungen unterziehen und den Dauphin an einer meiner Visionen teilhaben lassen, aber es ist mir geglückt und jetzt stehe ich hier und kämpfe mit meinen Männern für den Frieden."

Einige Engländer durchbrachen die Reihen der Franzosen und stürmten auf sie zu.

„Aber ihr solltet verschwinden. Ihr seid denkbar schlecht gewappnet für einen Kampf. Wir reden nachher weiter, so Gott will."

„Und er will nicht. Das Tor öffnet sich wieder in ein paar Minuten", sagte Gi leise zu den anderen, als Jeanne ihr Pferd anspornte.

„Was ist los mit dem Ding?!" erwiderte Wheeler frustriert, der für seinen Geschmack an einem Tag etwas zu viel herumgewirbelt worden war.

Doch als das Tor sich grade öffnete, sahen sie wie Jeanne von einem Pfeil an der Schulter getroffen wurde und vom Pferd fiel. Wheeler, wie er nun mal war, und auch Ma-Ti wollten loslaufen, um ihr zu helfen, doch die anderen hielten sie zurück.

„Sie ist verletzt. Sie werden sie umbringen", sagte Ma-Ti nur arg.

„Werden sie nicht. Siehst du, sie steht schon wieder und kämpft, und ihre Leute kommen ihr zu Hilfe. Wir müssen weiter", sagte Kwame.

„Sie wird das hier überleben, keine Sorge. Jetzt lasst uns gehen", wandte Lenka ein und die beiden gaben nach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaum an ihrem neuen Ziel angelangt, rappelten sie sich auf und fanden sich erneut in einer schmalen Gasse wieder, diesmal war es jedoch helllichter Tag.

„Okay, wieviel Zeit haben wir diesmal?" knurrte Wheeler missmutig.

„Eine knappe halbe Stunde", antwortete Gi.„Hoffentlich geht das jetzt nicht so weiter. Ich verbringe lieber mehrere Tage in einer Zeit, als mehrere Reisen an einem Tag zu machen."

„Geht mir genauso", erwiderte Kwame.

„Wo wir wohl diesmal gelandet sind?" fragte Ma-Ti.

„Lasst uns mal nachsehen woher der Tumult kommt. Vielleicht finden wir es da raus", sagte Kwame und sie folgten den Rufen, die bis zu ihnen schallten.

Als sie bei der Menge ankamen, suchten sie nach dem Auslöser des Tumults und entdeckten schließlich einen Scheiterhaufen mit einem Pfahl an den gerade eine junge Frau gebunden wurde, doch sie standen zu weit entfernt, um genaueres zu erkennen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Wheeler einen jungen Kerl neben ihm.

„Ihr seid wohl grade erst nach Rouen gekommen, wie?! Das da ist Jeanne d'Arc. Sie bezahlt für ihre Sünden."

„Das ist Jeanne?" fragte Ma-Ti verwirrt.„Warum tun sie das?!"

„Die Engländer haben sie in die Hände gekriegt und ihr den Prozess gemacht. Sie wurde von der Kirche verurteilt und sollte auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen, woraufhin sie angeblich abgeschworen hatte und sich für schuldig bekannt, um dem zu entgehen. Aber die Engländer wollten sie tot sehen und haben sie misshandelt und reingelegt, damit sie endlich 1431 auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen konnte...heute", erklärte Lenka ihnen.

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Wheeler sie beeindruckt.

„Wheeler, kaum einer kennt nicht die Geschichte von Jeanne d'Arc. Sie ist die Nationalheldin Frankreichs und eine der bedeutensten Frauen der Geschichte."

Der Scheiterhaufen wurde angezündet und die Menge auf dem Dorfplatz wurde noch lauter. Fassungslos sahen sie einige Minuten zu dem brennenden Mädchen hinüber, bis einer nach dem anderen den Blick abwenden musste. Sie konnten nur erahnen wie grausam es sein musste ihre Schreie zu hören, denn über den Lärm der Menge hinweg drangen sie nicht zu ihnen. Aber nur zu sehen, wie die Flammen ihre spärliche Kleidung ergriffen und ihren Körper lebendig verschlangen, zu sehen wie sie sich wand vor Qual und vergeblich zu befreien versuchte war schockierend bis ins Mark und jeder von ihnen hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Ich kann das nicht ertragen", seufzte Wheeler und alle stimmten ihm stumm zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Gasse machten.

„Es ist so grausam. Ich hoffe, dass ich so etwas nie wieder erleben muss", sagte Lenka dann leise und Wheeler legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie tröstend an sich. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss die Gefühle von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, die er ihr schenkte, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich das Tor erneut öffnete und still der Jungfrau von Orleans, ihrem Mut, ihrer Taten und ihrer guten Seele gedachten.


	12. Ich habe Amerika entdeckt!

**Kapitel 12 - "ICH habe Amerika entdeckt!"**

Als sie an ihrem nächsten Ziel angelangten und sich aufrichten wollten kamen sie nicht sehr weit. Der Untergrund schwankte und wackelte so sehr, dass sie gleich wieder hinfielen und sie konnten nicht mal sehen wo sie waren, weil alles um sie herum dunkel war.

„Verdammt, was ist das denn?" fluchte Wheeler laut und suchte im Dunkeln eine Möglichkeit sich irgendwo festzuhalten, während er mit der anderen Hand Lenkas festhielt und hoffte, dass ihr nichts geschah.

„Hey, ich glaube es wird ruhiger", stellte Gi fest und wirklich beruhigte das Schwanken sich zusehends.

„Ich habe eine Tür gefunden. Kommt her," rief dann Kwame.

„Klar Kumpel. Mach uns doch ein Licht an, damit wir wissen wo du steckst", erwiderte Wheeler sarkastisch.

„Kommt hier rüber. Ihr werdet mich ja wohl noch durch meine Stimme finden."

„Komm schon Yankee. Ich denke ich weiß wo wir hin müssen", sagte Lenka nun und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie erreichten die Tür und Kwame, nur um festzustellen, dass sie verschlossen war.

„Hat jemand zufällig ne EC-Karte dabei?" fragte Wheeler mürrisch.

„Tut mir leid Wheeler. Ich hab meine in der anderen Handtasche zu Hause vergessen", antwortete Gi ihm.

Ein Tritt, ein Splittern und Krachen ertönte, und die Tür war auf. Sie sahen auf ein Schiffsdeck in rabenschwarzer Nacht hinaus, der kalte Seewind blies ihnen um die Ohren und die Sterne leuchteten am Himmel.

Männer standen an Deck und sahen sie verwundert an. Ein anderer Mann trat aus einer Tür neben ihnen. Anhand seiner Kleidung schätzten sie, dass er der Kapitän war. Er musterte sie ernst, während Wheeler und Ma-Ti sich verzweifelt bemühten einen Lachanfall wegen seiner komischen Perücke zurückzuhalten.

„Dürfte ich erfahren wer ihr seid, wie ihr hier an Bord kommt und vor allem weil ihr mein Schiff zerstört?" fragte er ernst.

„Wir haben ein Quartier für die Nacht gesucht und sind wohl hier eingeschlossen worden." Es war die beste Erklärung, die Gi grade einfiel.

„Ein Quartier für die Nacht?! Wir sind seit einem Monat unterwegs", sagte er skeptisch.

„Okay, okay, wir sind blinde Passagiere", gab Wheeler schließlich nach und bekam von den beiden Mädels links und rechts von ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.„Woah, hey!"

„Wisst ihr was..."

„Kapitän Kolumbus, Kapitän Kolumbus", rief ein Mann aus dem Korb am Mast und alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu, außer die der fünf Freunde, die den Kapitän erstaunt ansahen.„Land. Ich sehe Land!"

„Setzt die Segel, nehmt Kurs und geht vor Anker sobald wir nah genug herangekommen sind. Wir haben Indien erreicht", rief der Kapitän und ging persönlich ans Ruder.

„Wow, kann es sein, dass wir grade live dabei sind, wie Amerika entdeckt wird?! Wow...das ist echt cool", sagte Wheeler und Lenka beobachtete belustigt wie er von Erstaunen zu purer Freude wechselte – Freude, wie sie sicher nur ein kleines Kind empfand, wenn es einen lang gehegten Wunsch erfüllt bekam.

„Was wird jetzt aus unseren Gästen?" rief ein Matrose dem Kapitän zu.

„Um die kümmern wir uns, wenn wir vor Anker gegangen sind. Sie können ja doch nicht fortlaufen."

„Wo willst du hin Wheeler?" fragte Lenka ihren Partner, als er fortlief.

„In der ersten Reihe stehen. Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen", erwiderte er nur und rannte weiter. Milde lächelnd folgten seine Freunde ihm und holten ihn schließlich am Bug des Schiffes ein.„Ist das nicht grandios? Kolumbus entdeckt Amerika und ich bin der einzige Amerikaner, der sagen kann, dass er dabei war!"

Während seine Freunde nur lächelnd und nachsichtig über seinen Übermut den Kopf schüttelten, konnte Wheeler es kaum erwarten dem Landstrich in der Ferne näher zu kommen.

Als das Schiff vor Anker ging, dämmerte es bereits und sie waren noch ziemlich weit entfernt vom Land. Die Matrosen ließen die Beiboote ins Wasser, aber niemand kümmerte sich um die fünf Freunde, als sie sie besetzten.

„Hey, was ist mit uns? Wollt ihr uns hier versauern lassen?" fragte Wheeler einen der Männer.

„Als blinde Passagiere habt ihr kein Recht das Schiff zu verlassen. Ihr seid unsere Gefangenen, bis wir zurück in Spanien sind und dort über euer weiteres Schicksal entschieden wurde."

„Na toll. Wieviel Zeit haben wir Gi?"

„Noch etwa fünf Stunden", erwiderte sie und sah grade noch, wie Wheeler über Bord sprang. „Jetzt ist er vollkommen durchgedreht, fürchte ich. Der Tag musste ja mal kommen!" seufzte Lenka, als sie sich über die Reling beugten und zusahen, wie er zum Ufer schwamm.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir dürfen nicht vom Schiff runter, aber wenn er an Land ist, wenn das Tor sich öffnet, muss er hier bleiben", stellte Ma-Ti fest.

„Dann werden wir wohl auch schwimmen. Ist doch unsere leichteste Übung, oder?!" sagte Kwame und sprang schon im nächsten Moment von der Reling, dicht gefolgt von Ma-Ti.

„Männer!" stöhnte Gi genervt.„Ich wünschte echt, wir hätten Hosen und nicht diese schweren Kleider. Mit denen kommen wir nie da rüber, wenn sie sich erst mal vollgesaugt haben."

„Dann müssen wir eine kleine Änderung vornehmen." Lenka lief zu einem der Matrosen und zog sein Messer aus dessen Gürtel, ohne dass er etwas merkte. Sie rannte zurück zu Gi. Ein Schnitt, ein kräftiger Ruck und die Kleider waren auf Knielänge gekürzt.„Damit dürfte es gehen, auch wenn wir vermutlich keinen Designwettbewerb damit gewinnen werden", sagte sie dann und sie sprangen den Jungs hinterher.

Sie kamen noch lang vor den Booten am Strand an und Wheeler saß bereits im Sand und wartete auf sie.

„Hmm, Babe. Dein Kleid gefällt mir immer besser", sagte er grinsend, als sie aus dem Wasser kam und er ihren gekürzten Rock entdeckte.

„Hab ich dir jemals gesagt, was für ein Idiot du bist?!" erwiderte sie nur und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, sofort legte er den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Ist das nicht unglaublich? Ich bin der erste Mensch, außer den Indianern natürlich, der Amerika betreten hat. Im Prinzip hab ICH es entdeckt."

„Naja. Du weißt schon, dass wir hier auf einer der Bahama-Inseln sind und nicht direkt in Amerika, oder?"

„Welche aber zu Amerika gehören!"

„Welcher Teil Indiens soll dass sein Kapitän?" fragte einer der Matrosen, als er Kolumbus unweit von ihnen aus dem Boot half.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er und sah sich um, dabei entdeckte er ein paar Ureinwohner, die sich neugierig, aber vorsichtig näherten.„Dort sind Inder. Wir werden gleich beginnen uns mit ihnen anzufreunden und zu verhandeln."

„Ich glaub es nicht, er denkt wirklich er wäre in Indien?" sagte Wheeler erstaunt.„Wieso heißt Amerika dann nicht Neu-Indien?"

„Und so was von einem Amerikaner!" erwiderte Kwame und schlug sich ungläubig die Hand an die Stirn.

„Also in Geschichte hast du sicher keine Glanzleistungen vollbracht", sagte Gi grinsend.

„Um 1499 hat Amerigo Vespucci als erster Europäer festgestellt, dass Amerika ein eigener Kontinent ist und nicht ein Teil Indiens. Also wurde es auch nach ihm benannt", erklärte Lenka ihm nachsichtig.

„Danke Babe, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, müsste ich wohl dumm sterben!" erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Immer wieder gerne", erwiderte sie nun, bevor sie beobachteten, wie sich Kolumbus mit den Ureinwohnern anfreundete und darauf warteten, dass ihre eigene Reise weiterging.


	13. Die Anfänge der Hexenprozesse von Salem

**Kapitel 13 – Die Anfänge der Hexenprozesse von Salem**

Nachdem die Besatzung des Schiffes ihr Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, mussten sie sich in den nahegelegenen Wald retten, damit sie sie nicht finden und wieder gefangen nehmen konnten. Dort saßen sie schweigend zusammen und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Was glaubt ihr, wo wir als nächstes landen?" brach Ma-Ti dann das Schweigen, bekam aber nur Schulterzucken zur Antwort.

„Mich interessiert vielmehr, wann und ob wir überhaupt jemals wieder in unserer Zeit landen," sagte nun Lenka gedankenverloren.

Wheeler saß mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt und Lenka gegen ihn. Er hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen und sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Bei ihren Worten wurde seine Umarmung etwas fester.

„Wo sollten wir sonst landen?" erwiderte Gi.„Irgendwann müssen wir wieder zurückkommen."

„Sie hat Recht. Was, wenn wir unsere Zeit um Jahre überspringen? Vielleicht in einer Zeit landen, in der die Welt total zerstört ist, weil die Umweltschurken es ausgenutzt haben, dass wir einfach verschwunden sind", wandte nun Wheeler ein.

„Hört auf damit. Mal noch stecken wir in der Vergangenheit fest. Wir sollten uns Gedanken darum machen wie wir die nächsten Zeiten rumkriegen und überleben. Wenn der Fall wirklich eintritt, ist es immer noch früh genug, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen", sagte Kwame energisch.

„Ja, vor allem, wenn wir wirklich überleben", griff Wheeler Kwame's Worte auf und der sah seinen Fehler sofort ein und rollte genervt mit den Augen.„Was?! Ihr wisst doch alle, was uns bisher passiert ist. Und die Zeiten werden in den nächsten 400 Jahren nicht viel besser."

„Darüber will ich gar nicht erst nachdenken müssen. Wir müssen einfach vorsichtig sein", erwiderte Lenka und wandte sich etwas um, um Wheeler einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Hab schon verstanden", erwiderte er grinsend und küsste sie kurz.„Ich werde so vorsichtig sein, wie ich nur kann, solange du es auch bist."

„Versprochen", erwiderte sie ernst und küsste ihn.„Ich will dich nicht verlieren", seufzte sie dann an seinen Lippen.

„Das wirst du nicht. Niemals", erwiderte er leise und wollte sie erneut küssen, als er nach hinten fiel. Der Baum in seinem Rücken war verschwunden und er schien zu stürzen, zog Lenka mit sich.

* * *

Er landete auf dem Rücken und Lenka auf ihm. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft, bevor er sich umsah und das Tor entdeckte, durch das nun die anderen drei Freunde zu ihnen stießen.

„Gi mit ihren Spielchen", grummelte er dann, als sie sich aufrichteten.„Bist du okay, Babe?"

„Nur etwas überrascht. Das war wirklich fies von dir Gi", wandte sie sich dann an ihre Freundin. Gi konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht vermeiden. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft das Tor hinter Wheeler aufzumachen, damit sie nichtsahnend hineinfielen, nur um sie unnötig zu ärgern.

„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend.

„Lasst uns sehen wo wir gelandet sind", sagte Kwame und wandte sich einem in einiger Entfernung liegenden Dorf zu.

* * *

Sie betraten das Dorf und fanden die Straßen verlassen vor. Es war bereits später Abend, so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„Das sieht aus wie ein Parrhaus", sagte Ma-ti und deutete auf ein großes Haus neben einer Kirche.„Vielleicht kriegen wir dort einen Platz zum Schlafen für heute Nacht", sagte er und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

Sie klopften und ein Mann öffnete die Tür.

„Wer seid ihr denn?" fragte er verblüfft, als er die fünf so unterschiedlichen Fremden sah.

„Wir sind Pilger und suchen einen Platz für die Nacht", sagte Ma-Ti sein Sprüchlein auf.

„Pilger? Dann kommt mal rein. Wir haben immer einen Platz für arme Reisende, die auf den Wegen Gottes wandeln", sagte er und bat sie mit einer Geste herein.„Ich bin Samuel Parris, der Pfarrer dieses Dorfes. Das sind meine Tochter Elizabeth, meine Nichte Abigail und unsere Sklavin Tituba. Ich denke sie wird sich gut mit eurem Sklaven verstehen", sagte er dann, als sie ins Esszimmer zu den drei Frauen stießen, und deutete zuletzt mit einem Nicken auf Kwame.

„Was?!" fragte der verwirrt.

„Er ist kein Sklave. Wir sind alle Freunde. Wir denken, dass alle Menschen gleich sind und die selben Rechte haben sollten, unabhängig von Religion, Nationalität und Geschlecht", erwiderte Lenka schnell, während Wheeler Kwame beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn von dem offensichtlich bevorstehenden Wutausbruch abzuhalten. Es klappte, er nickte nur zustimmend und verhielt sich ruhig, obwohl ihm diese Art der Unterjochung anderer Menschen gar nicht gefiel.

„Unsere Tituba ist auch mehr wie ein Familienmitglied, als eine Sklavin. Wir wüssten nicht, was wir ohne sie tun würden."

„Ich bin auch sehr glücklich hier, mein Herr", erwiderte die Sklavin lächelnd, aber trotzdem mit einem unterwürfigen Ton.

„Es freut mich immer, das zu hören. Wärest du so gut, die Gästezimmer herzurichten?" fragte er und die Sklavin nickte erneut und eilte aus dem Raum, während der Pfarrer die fünf Freunde aufforderte sich an den großen Tisch zu setzen.„Was hat euch dazu bewogen, euch auf eine Pilgerreise zu begeben?" fragte er sie dann.

„Uhm...Uns hat das Böse übel mitgespielt und wir suchen jetzt einen Weg zurück", erwiderte Wheeler knapp, obwohl er kein großer Fan von Kirchen war und auch keiner dieser Übergläubigen, hatte er doch Probleme damit einen Pfarrer anzulügen.

„Ja, das kommt vor. Aber solange ihr an Gott glaubt und auf ihn vertraut wird er euch stets den rechten Weg zeigen", erwiderte der Pfarrer und die Freunde nickten.

Sie unterhielten sich ungezwungen mit dem Mann und seiner Tochter und Nichte, bis Tituba zurückkehrte und verkündete, dass alles bereit sei.

„Bleibt so lange wach wie ihr wollt. Tituba kann euch die Zimmer zeigen, wenn ihr soweit seid. Ich bin müde und werde mich zurückziehen", sagte der Pfarrer dann und die beiden Frauen taten es ihm nach und verließen den Raum.

„Scheint so, als hätten wir zur Abwechslung mal eine ruhige und friedliche Reiseetappe erwischt", sagte Ma-Ti dann.

„Wollen wir es hoffen," erwiderte Wheeler.„Lasst uns schlafen gehen. Ich bin hundemüde und die Zeit vergeht im Schlaf schneller."

„Dann wird es dich sicher freuen, dass wir morgen schon weiterreisen können", sagte Gi dann, als die anderen ihm zustimmten.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank", erwiderte er nur, als sie Tituba folgten.

* * *

Ein Schrei riss die Fünf mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf und sie rannten zu dem Zimmer aus dem es kam. Die beiden Mädchen lagen in ihren Betten, warfen sich herum und schrieen und stammelten unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin, während der Pfarrer versuchte seine Tochter zu beruhigen.

„Was ist hier los? Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte Lenka, als sie mit Gi ans Bett der Nichte eilte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Abigail schrie und ich fand beide genauso vor."

„Ein epileptischer Anfall?!" raunte Gi Lenka zu.

„Nein, es sieht nicht danach aus. Es scheint, als wären sie krank. Man könnte meinen sie wären auf Drogenentzug", erwiderte sie und erinnerte sich an ihren eigenen zurück. Wheeler, der ihre Gedanken zu kennen schien, trat hinter sie und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Damals war er nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen, bis es ihr besser ging und immer noch war er sofort zur Stelle, wenn sie die Erinnerungen einholten, um sie zu davon abzuhalten, dass sie sie quälen konnten.„Haben die beiden irgendwas gegessen, dass Sie nicht hatten Samuel?" fragte sie den Pfarrer dann.

„Sie haben heute frisches Brot gebacken. Vielleicht haben sie davon etwas probiert. Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er verzweifelt.

„Was kann es sein, dass so etwas auslöst?" fragte Wheeler dann, erhielt aber keine Antwort, denn im nächsten Moment stürmte Tituba mit einem Mann ins Zimmer, der sich schnell als der Arzt dieses Dorfes vorstellte.

Die Unruhe im Pfarrhaus und Tituba, die aufgebracht den Arzt geholt hatte waren nicht unbemerkt geblieben und hatte die Wache aufgeschreckt, die sich nun im Flur drängten und neugierig auf die Diagnose des Arztes wartete.

„Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was sie befallen hat. Sie können nur vom Teufel besessen sein", sagte der Arzt schließlich.

„Vom Teufel?! Ausgerechnet in meinem Haus?" fragte der Pfarrer erschrocken, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Wheeler's Worte vor wenigen Stunden und wandte sich den fünf Freunden zu.„Sie sind es. Sie haben das über uns gebracht. Nehmt sie fest!" schrie er wütend.

„Was?!" riefen die Freunde gleichzeitig erschrocken, als auch schon die Wachen das Zimmer stürmten und sie ergriffen.

„Wir haben gar nichts getan!" rief Wheeler aufgebracht.

„Das wird das Gericht entscheiden", erwiderte ein Wachmann.

„Nein. Das Gericht tagt erst in einer Woche. Wir dürfen ihnen keine Zeit geben noch mehr Unheil über unser Dorf zu bringen", erwiderte der Arzt.

„Sie sollen so schnell wie möglich hingerichtet werden. Ich werde gleich mit dem Gouverneur reden. Sie sollen im Feuer schmoren, aus dem sie gekommen sind. Noch morgen", sagte der Pfarrer zutiefst verbittert über den Gedanken, dass sie Schuld am Zustand der beiden Frauen waren, und rannte hinaus.

„Verdammt, wir sind die Guten. Wir haben niemals jemandem was böses getan", ereiferte sich Wheeler wütend, als die acht Männer sie hinausführten.

„Ihr könnt reden soviel ihr wollt. Wir kennen die Wahrheit ihr Hexenvolk."

„Wenn wir wirklich Hexen oder vom Teufel besessen wären, wären wir dann noch hier? Wir hätten uns doch mit Leichtigkeit befreien und verschwinden können", wandte Gi ein.

„Versucht es nur", erwiderte einer höhnisch grinsend, während er das Schwert hob.

„Gut, wie ihr wollt", erwiderte Wheeler und riss sich los. Noch ehe einer reagieren konnte hatte er zwei Männer niedergeschlagen und auch Ma-Ti und Kwame konnten sich befreien. Gi wandte einen Kung-Fu Trick an und mit einem großzügigen Tritt in die Leistengegend war auch Lenka frei.

Doch als sie davonrannten kamen ihnen die anderen beiden Wachen in die Quere. Sie erwischten Lenka und rissen sie zu Boden. Sofort hielt Wheeler inne und wandte sich um, um sie zu befreien, doch die anderen Wachen waren wieder auf den Beinen und überwältigten ihn, noch bevor er etwas hatte ausrichten können.

„Lauft. Verschwindet", rief Wheeler ihren Freunden zu, die in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben waren und ihnen helfen wollten. Nach kurzem Zögern folgten sie seinem Rat und schlugen sich in den Wald.

„Sie werden nicht weit kommen. Sobald wir euch weggesperrt haben, nehmen wir die Verfolgung auf. Sie werden brennen, genau wie ihr", sagte ein Wachmann höhnisch grinsend und den beiden rann ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, ob der Vorfreude all dieser Männer darauf.„Und jetzt geht weiter!"

„Du hättest auch verschwinden sollen", murmelte Lenka ihm dann zu.

„Und dich denen hier überlassen?! Niemals. Wir gehören zusammen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, erinnerst du dich?!" fragte er und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Und auch Lenka lächelte ihn liebevoll an, gerührt wie ernst er ihre erzwungene Hochzeit nahm. Sie hätte so gerne Trost und Mut in seinen Armen gesucht, aber ließ nur ihre Hand in seine gleiten, mehr würden die Wachen nicht zulassen auf ihrem Weg ins Gefängnis.


	14. Sie sollen brennen!

**Kapitel 14 – Sie sollen brennen!**

„Aufgewacht ihr beiden. Hier ist eure Henkersmahlzeit." Die Stimme der Wache ließ die beiden aufschrecken, obwohl sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatten in der feuchten Zelle und wegen den Gedanken, an das was ihnen bevorstand. Sie beobachteten wie er einen Krug und einen Teller mit trockenem Brot vor sie hinstellte, bevor er sie wieder alleine ließ.

„Wenn ich nicht sowieso keinen Appetit hätte, jetzt wäre er mir völlig vergangen", sagte Wheeler, nachdem er das schimmelige Brot und das dreckige Wasser in dem fahlen Licht inspiziert hatte.

„Du hast keinen Hunger?" fragte Lenka spielend überrascht und versuchte ein Lächeln – ein misslungener Versuch die Stimmung aufzuheitern.„Unter anderen Umständen würde ich ein Kreuz im Kalender machen", sagte sie dann, nachdem sie ihm das Brot abgenommen, kurz betrachtet und dann angewidert in eine Ecke der Zelle für die Ratten geworfen hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich, als wir auf der Insel darüber gesprochen haben, ob wir je wieder heim kommen?" fragte er dann und sie nickte.„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir wirklich unser Leben lassen." Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie tröstend.„Alles, was ich je wollte, war, jemand zu sein, etwas besonderes zu leisten, und vor allem ein langes und glückliches Leben mit dir zu führen", sagte er dann, legte einen Arm um sie und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Du hast sehr viel geleistet Yankee. Du bist ein Held." Er verzog kurz das Gesicht vor Unglauben.„Doch, es ist so. Du hast die Welt beschützt, Tiere und Menschen gerettet, gar nicht zu reden von den unzähligen Malen, die du allein mich gerettet hast."

„Okay, ich glaube, ich hab's begriffen", erwiderte er grinsend und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.„Ich liebe dich Babe," wisperte er ihr dann leise ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ich wünschte wirklich wir hätten noch mehr Zeit. Es ist nicht fair, dass wir hier sterben müssen, wo wir grade erst zusammengekommen sind. Wir hatten nicht mal richtig Zeit für uns. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich alles tun und geben würde, wenn sie nur dein Leben verschonen."

„Und was wäre mein Leben ohne dich wert?! Es hätte keinen Sinn mehr. Ich habe jede Sekunde mit dir genossen. Wenn wir schon sterben müssen, dann ist es ein kleiner Trost, dass wir es zusammen tun. Wir haben die ganze Ewigkeit zusammen vor uns."

„Ein schöner Gedanke. Aber was, wenn du in den Himmel kommst und ich in die Hölle?" fragte er und Lenka warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.„Ich war nicht immer der liebe, nette Kerl, der ich heute bin", fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu.

„Dann werde ich mit dir in die Hölle gehen", erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn.

„Schluss mit Lustig ihr beiden. Auf zu eurem letzten Gang", sagte nun einer der Wachen und trat mit zwei weiteren voll bewaffnet in die Zelle. Widerwillig standen beide auf und Wheeler nahm ihre Hand in seine, bevor sie sich entgültig in ihr Schicksal fügten – keiner von beiden glaubte daran, dass ihre Freunde einen Weg fanden sie befreien zu können.

* * *

„Würdest du uns mal verraten, warum wir hier hinter Kisten versteckt beim Scheiterhaufen sitzen. Ich will nicht zusehen, wie sie unsere Freunde verbrennen. Wir sollten ihnen helfen", raunte Ma-Ti Gi zu.

„Vor allem, da wir jetzt wissen, das das Getreide mit Mutterkorn verseucht ist und das der Auslöser der Anfälle der beiden Frauen war", sagte Kwame.

„Sie würden uns nicht glauben und uns gleich mit ins Feuer werfen. Vertraut mir einfach", erwiderte Gi.„Da kommen sie schon. Perfektes Timing", raunte sie lächelnd.„Wenn ich es euch sage müssen wir zu ihnen. Aber wir müssen schnell sein. Die Leute werden einen Moment zu überrascht sein, um etwas zu unternehmen, aber nicht ewig."

„Was hast du vor Gi?" fragte Ma-Ti noch einmal.

„Das Leben unserer Freunde retten. Drückt die Daumen, dass es klappt."

* * *

Wheeler und Lenka wurden an einen dicken Pfahl gebunden. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zueinander und während die Männer anfingen Holz und Reisig um sie zu drapieren, schaffte Lenka es ihre Fesseln soweit zu lockern, dass sie Wheelers Hände ergreifen konnte. Nun erst erfasste die Angst vor dem Tod sie vollkommen, begriff sie gänzlich, dass ihrer beider Ende bevorstand. Die Menge johlte und schrie, wie bei Jeanne d'Arc's Tod, beschimpfte sie als Hexen und forderte ihren Tod. Ihr Herz klopfte, als wolle es aus ihrer Brust springen, ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben, nur die Fesseln hielten sie aufrecht am Pfahl, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid Wheeler. All die Jahre habe ich dich fortgestoßen, dabei habe ich dich vom ersten Tag an geliebt. Wir hätten soviel mehr Zeit haben können, so viel glücklicher..."

„Shh Babe, mach dir keine Gedanken über das was war. Bald sind wir für immer zusammen und brauchen uns nie wieder um irgendwas Sorgen zu machen. Niemand kann uns dann mehr trennen", raunte er ihr zu, seinem Ton war seine Angst nicht anzumerken, aber hätte sie ihn sehen können, hätte sie gewusst, dass es ihm nicht besser ging, als ihr.

Einer der Männer trat mit einer Fackel in der Hand näher. Er machte kein großes Aufhebens und senkte die Fackel an das Reisig. Sofort sprangen die Flammen über und fraßen sich hungrig und laut durch das trockene Holz. Lenkas Griff um Wheelers Hände wurde stärker, er spürte ihre Angst und ihre Verzweiflung, registrierte wie die Flammen sich immer näher an sie heran fraßen, als er plötzlich glaubte Gi, Kwame und Ma-Ti auf sich zuspringen zu sehen. Gi fuchtelte mit der Fernbedienung herum und plötzlich meinte er den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

* * *

Der Stumpf des Pfahls, an den sie immer noch gefesselt waren, schlug zuerst am Boden auf, bevor sie zur Seite kippten. Funken stoben um sie herum auf, wo das brennende Reisig am Boden landete. Die Hitze war verschwunden, kein Feuer zu sehen, keine Menschen, kein Gebrüll zu hören.

Im nächsten Moment standen ihre drei Freunde über ihnen und banden sie los, halfen ihnen auf die Füße, bevor sie ihnen glücklich in die Arme fielen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Lenka verwirrt. Beide konnten noch nicht ganz begreifen, dass sie wirklich gerettet waren.

„Ich habe das Tor unter dem Scheiterhaufen geöffnet und ihr seid einfach mitsamt dem Feuer hindurchgefallen. Wir haben die Überraschung genutzt und sind einfach hinterher gesprungen", sagte Gi sichtlich stolz auf sich selbst.

„Wow, das ist...danke Gi", erwiderte Wheeler nur.„Verdammt, hatten wir ein Glück. Wenn das Tor etwas länger gebraucht hätte, dann hätten wir ziemlich alt ausgesehen."

„Dann hätten wir uns nur was anderes überlegen müssen, aber daraus geholt hätten wir euch auf jeden Fall", sagte Kwame lächelnd.

„Wie geht es jetzt in dem Dorf weiter? Jetzt werden sie doch erstrecht an Hexerei glauben", sagte Lenka.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Abigail and Elizabeths Anfälle etwas mit verseuchtem Getreide zu tun haben. Mutterkorn löst so etwas aus. Aber wir konnten es ihnen nicht sagen, sie hätten uns sowieso nicht geglaubt", erwiderte Gi.

„Das Dorf in dem wir waren heißt Salem. Wir waren dabei, als die Hexenprozesse ihren Anfang nahmen", sagte Kwame.

„Und ihnen sogar noch Stoff gegeben", fügte Lenka hinzu.

„Nein. Ich habe in Geschichte nie etwas über dergleichen Vorkommnisse gehört", wandte Wheeler nun ein und alle sahen ihn überrascht an.„Ja, auch ich hatte ein Lieblingsfach in der Schule, kaum zu glauben, was?!" erwiderte er halb scherzend, halb genervt.

„Vielleicht weil zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht klar war, dass wir jemals da sein werden", griff Lenka das Thema wieder auf.

„Aber wir waren da, also müsste ich mich doch spätestens jetzt daran erinnern, doch mal etwas darüber gehört zu haben, oder?! Ich meine, theoretisch liegt meine Schulzeit in der Zukunft, aber doch auch wieder in der Vergangenheit. Ich..."

„Stop!" unterbrach Kwame ihn genervt.„Ich komm bei deiner Logik nicht ganz mit, ich denke keiner von uns tut das. Belassen wir es einfach dabei, dass es aus irgendwelchen Gründen einfach nicht erwähnt oder überliefert wurde."

„Hört ihr das?" fragte Ma-Ti sie dann und alle lauschten einen Moment konzentriert, aber niemand von ihnen hörte, was er meinte, nur das Rauschen des Windes und hier und da den Ruf eines Vogels.

Ihnen blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie sich auf einmal von fünf Männern umzingelt wiederfanden. Sie standen auf einmal da, als wären sie Geister, einfach aufgetaucht aus dem dünnen Nebel.

„Woah, wie habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte Wheeler überrascht, als er als erster seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Sasunnach", raunte einer der Männer seinen Kameraden zu und sie begannen in einer fremden Sprache miteinander zu reden, hielten aber ihre Augen starr auf die fünf Freunde gerichtet. Wie diese großen, kräftig gebauten Kerle so dastanden in ihren Hemden und Kilts, mit den langen Haaren und dem Dreck an Kleidern und Gesicht, waren sie einfach furchteinflößend. Der Klang ihrer rauen Stimmen und dieser harten Sprache taten ihr übriges.

„Whoa, gabh mo leisgeul", sagte Wheeler plötzlich und ging auf die Männer zu, die sich nun vor ihnen gesammelt hatten. Lenka wollte ihn aufhalten, hielt aber inne als er in der selben Sprache zu den Männern zu sprechen begann. Den vier Freunden stand der Mund offen, während sie beobachteten, wie Wheeler mit diesen Männern in einer fremden Sprache sprach, und das überraschendste war, dass sie ihn zu verstehen schienen.

Die Mienen der Männer glätteten sich nach und nach und schließlich lachten sie alle und klopften Wheeler auf die Schultern, ehe sie auf die vier Freunde deuteten und sie näher kamen. Sie konnten das Folgende wenigstens soweit verstehen, dass sie erkannten, dass Wheeler sie vorstellte, ehe der Anführer der Gruppe ihnen mit einer Geste bedeutete, ihm und seinen Männern zu folgen.

„Was hast du ihnen gesagt?" fragte Gi dann Wheeler, als sie ihnen folgten.

„Die Wahrheit. Sie haben uns für Engländer gehalten, Sasunnach. Aber ich habe ihnen gesagt woher wir kommen und das wir Freunde sind, die es durch ein paar unglückliche Umstände hierher verschlagen hat."

„Was ist das für eine Sprache?" fragte Ma-Ti dann.

„Gälisch."

„Und woher kannst du die?" fragte Lenka.

„Es ist eine alte Familientradition. Mein Großvater hat mir das irische Gälisch beigebracht, als ich klein war, es ist nicht so anders als das schottische."

„Da glaubt man, alles über dich zu wissen und dann so was!" sagte Kwame nun.„Dann sind wir also in Schottland?" fragte er dann und Wheeler nickte.

„Um genau zu sein in der Nähe von Inverness im Jahr 1746."

„Du hast sie nach dem Jahr gefragt?" fragte Kwame.

„Einer von ihnen hat es zufällig erwähnt."

„Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" fragte Ma-Ti.

„Zu der Burg ihres Clans. Sie gewähren uns ihre Gastfreundschaft, so lange wir sie benötigen."

„Was dann etwa zehn Tage wären", sagte Gi nach einem Blick auf die Fernbedienung.„Bist du bereit, so lange den Dolmetscher für uns zu spielen?"

„Das muss ich gar nicht. So gut wie jeder spricht auch englisch, sie tun es zwar nicht gerne, weil es die Sprache des Feindes ist, aber sie werden es für euch machen."

„Zu freundlich von ihnen", erwiderte Lenka nur, bevor sie den Männern schweigend weiter durch Heide, Sümpfe und Wälder folgten.


	15. Schatten über allem Glück

**Kapitel 15 – Schatten über allem Glück**

„Wo ist Wheeler wieder abgeblieben?" fragte Lenka, als sie an der Tafel zu den anderen stieß.

Der Laird hatte sich von den fünf Männern berichten lassen, wie sie auf die fünf Freunde gestoßen waren und Wheeler hatte das meiste Reden übernommen. Die Menschen hier waren sehr freundlich und sprachen mit ihnen, aber nur wenig – man merkte allzu deutlich, wie wenig ihnen die englische Sprache gefiel.

Sie hatten Zimmer zugewiesen bekommen und fanden frische Bäder und Kleider dort vor. Nachdem sie fertig waren, waren sie durch die Burg spaziert und hatten sich alles fasziniert angesehen. Einer der fünf Männer, der älteste Sohn des Lairds, Callum, war auf sie gestoßen und hatte Wheeler nach einem kurzen Gespräch mitgenommen. Offensichtlich hatten die beiden einen Narren aneinander gefressen. Seitdem war Wheeler nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

„Ich schätze mal er ist wohl immer noch mit Callum unterwegs", sagte Ma-Ti.

„Was treiben die bloß die ganze Zeit?" erwiderte Lenka nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Eifersüchtig? Auf einen Mann?" fragte Gi grinsend und erntete einen bösen Blick von ihr dafür.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken Lady. Sie üben sich im Umgang mit den Waffen und euer Mann ist sehr gut", sagte eine dunkelhaarige, wunderschöne Frau, die sich nun mit einem kleinen Mädchen neben sie setzte.„Ich bin Moira, Callums Frau, und das ist meine Tochter Mairi", stellte sie sich und das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß kurz vor und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

„Ah, dort kommen ja unsere beiden rothaarigen Schönlinge", raunte Moira Lenka zu und sie sah zu den beiden Männern auf. Moira hatte recht. Sie waren zwei verdammt gut aussehende Kerle. Wenn man sie so nebeneinander stehen sah, hätte man fast denken können, dass sie Brüder waren – die selben roten Haare, das selbe freche Grinsen, die selben blauen Augen; der einzige Unterschied lag darin, dass Callums Haare wesentlich länger waren, als Wheelers und seine Brust noch ein wenig breiter. Aber das erstaunlichste in diesem Moment war, dass Wheeler die selben Kleider trug wie Callum. Auch die anderen wandten sich nun zu ihnen um, als sie Lenkas weit aufgerissene Augen sahen, und konnten sich augenblicklich nicht mehr halten vor lachen.

„Was bitte ist hier so lustig?!" fragte Wheeler, als er sich neben Lenka setzte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Zu seinem Unmut musste er feststellen, dass auch sie vergeblich versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Das würde ich allerdings auch gerne wissen", wandte nun Callum ein, der sich auf die andere Seite neben Moira setzte und genauso wenig verstand, warum alle lachten, wie sie.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt den Tag erleben zu dürfen, an dem unser Macho-man einen Rock trägt", sagte Ma-Ti und alle prusteten erneut los.

„Ha, ha. Das ist zufällig kein Rock, sondern ein schottischer Kilt und er hat eine große Tradition hier."

„Was uns zu der allseits beliebten Frage bringen würde, was trägt der Schotte unter dem Kilt?" erwiderte Gi mit wackelnden Augenbrauen und erntete einen erneuten Lachanfall.

„Das herauszufinden ist und bleibt nur einer vorbehalten", erwiderte Wheeler mit einem frechen Grinsen und zog Lenka an sich. Die wurde augenblicklich rot und nun schlossen sich auch Callum und Moira dem Lachanfall der anderen an.

„Ist es so schlimm?" raunte Wheeler Lenka dann ins Ohr, plötzlich doch unsicher über seine Kleidung geworden.

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.„Um ehrlich zu sein, es gefällt mir sehr gut", erwiderte sie leise und wurde erneut rot, als sein Grinsen breiter wurde. Diese Kleidung verlieh ihm etwas wildes, animalisch verführerisches, und insgeheim fürchtete sie sich ein wenig davor mit ihm später allein zu sein, weil sie spürte, dass sein Anblick sie jetzt schon schwach machte. Würde sie sich zurückhalten können?!

Lenka hatte Moira das Mädchen abgenommen, damit sie in Ruhe essen konnte, nun wurde die Kleine unruhig und lenkte Lenka von ihren Gedanken ab. Wheeler nahm sie ihr ab und hatte sie innerhalb von Sekunden beruhigt. Im nächsten Moment kreischte die Kleine vor Vergnügen über seine Blödeleien.

„Er ist ein guter Mann", sagte Moira dann leise zu Lenka und sie nickte lächelnd.„Man findet solche Männer nicht oft. Dass ich Callum getroffen habe war eine Fügung des Schicksals und wir beide wussten es vom ersten Augenblick an. Unsere Männer scheinen sich sehr gut zu verstehen, man könnte fast meinen sie wären Brüder, auch vom Aussehen her. Ihr wäret uns hier herzlich willkommen, könntet im Schutz eines Clans leben und eure Kinder aufziehen, wenn ihr eurer Reise überdrüssig seid", sagte sie dann.

„Das ist sehr freundlich, aber wir müssen irgendwann zurück nach Hause", erwiderte Lenka.„Wir haben...Verpflichtungen dort."

„Ja, wer hat die nicht. Ich bin froh meine kleine Mairi zu haben. Sie wird mir Trost geben, wenn Callum erneut in den Krieg zieht." Sie seufzte kurz und entdeckte die schlafende Mairi in Wheelers Armen.„Ich glaube es wird Zeit fürs Bett, Gute Nacht euch allen", sagte sie dann, nahm Wheeler die Kleine ab und ging.

Lenka beobachtete Wheeler einen Moment, der sich schon wieder mit Callum unterhielt und wie selbstverständlich wechselten sie ins Gälische. Es war eine harte Sprache, aber sie liebte es aus seinem Mund zu hören, und sie liebte es ihn so ausgelassen zu sehen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber seit sie auf die Schotten getroffen waren, war eine Veränderung in ihm vorgegangen. Er war noch entspannter und ausgelassener als sonst, was schon etwas bedeutete. Doch der Gedanke an Moiras Worte gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Hat Callum dir mal etwas von einem Krieg erzählt?" fragte sie Wheeler dann, als Callum zu seinem Vater gerufen wurde.

„Er hat mal etwas davon erwähnt, dass Prinz Charles bald wieder über Schottland regieren wird, aber ich hab dem keine große Bedeutung geschenkt."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Ma-Ti.„Wird es keinen Krieg geben?"

„Doch, eigentlich ist er schon im Gang. Die Schotten haben schon einige Schlachten geschlagen für ihre Unabhängigkeit und um ihren wahren Herrscher auf den Thron zu bringen."

„Wer ist das und warum kann er nicht regieren, wenn er doch der König von Schottland ist?" fragte nun Kwame.

„Um genau zu sein ist er nur ein Prinz. Es ist Charles Edward Stuart. Die Engländer erkennen den Prinzen nicht an, die Schotten aber schon. Sie wollen sich nicht den Engländern unterwerfen, was kein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt wie sie sie über all die Jahre behandelt haben. Anhand des Jahres in dem wir gelandet sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass die Schlacht von Culloden bevorsteht. Es wird ein reines Massaker an den Schotten, und Prinz Charles wird fliehen; viele Schotten ebenfalls, die von den Engländern verfolgt werden, weil sie es gewagt haben sich gegen die Engländer zu erheben."

„Und woher weißt du das alles schon wieder?" fragte Lenka beeindruckt.

„Uhm, ich hab's irgendwo gelesen", erwiderte Wheeler nur und versuchte die leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen, indem er schnell einen Schluck trank.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals ein Geschichtsbuch bei dir gesehen zu haben", bohrte sie weiter.

„Ich hab auch keins. Ich...ich hab mir mal eins bei dir geliehen, wo das drin stand."

„Bei mir? Welches..." Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.„Du hast _das_ Buch gelesen?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ihr redetet doch wohl nicht von Feuer und Stein, oder?" fragte Gi grinsend und Wheeler nickte knapp, während Lenka beschämt ihr Gesicht in den Händen barg.

„Und ich weiß nicht, wie ihr Frauen das lesen könnt, ohne bei manchen Passagen rot zu werden, ich bin's geworden und ich hab es nur gelesen wenn ich allein war", erwiderte Wheeler grinsend und Lenka wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Wie oft hatte sie mit diesem Buch im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und gebannt darin gelesen. Nicht nur die Historische Seite, sondern auch die Liebesgeschichte zwischen den Hauptpersonen hatte sie unendlich gefesselt. Hätte sie gewusst, dass Wheeler wusste was sie dort manchmal las, sie wäre sicherlich jedes mal knallrot geworden.

„Vielleicht solltest du uns das auch mal leihen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind", sagte Ma-Ti nun grinsend.

„Das werde ich sicher nicht und du könntest auch fragen, bevor du dir einfach ein Buch bei mir _leihst_", wandte sich Lenka böse an Wheeler.

„Okay, in Zukunft werd ich's machen. Ich war nur neugierig und du siehst ja, dass du niemals gedacht hättest, dass ich solche offensichtlichen Frauenbücher lese. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Wieso interessiert dich das mit dem Krieg so sehr?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als Moira es erwähnte."

„Wir sind in knapp zehn Tagen wieder weg. Wer weiß, wann diese Schlacht ist. Da wir auch nichts damit zu tun haben, werden wir wohl auch nicht mitziehen müssen, wenn es doch soweit kommt", sagte Kwame nun.

„Wollen wir es hoffen", sagte Lenka nur, doch das ungute Gefühl blieb.


	16. Eide und andere Verpflichtungen

**Kapitel 16 – Eide und andere Verpflichtungen**

Es war laut in der Halle, die Stimmung gut. Es wurde wieder einmal etwas gefeiert - ob es ein Geburtstag von irgendwem oder etwas anderes war, schien kaum einer zu wissen. Die Menschen nahmen ihr Essen zu sich, unterhielten sich und lachten. Keiner von ihnen hätte in den letzten 8 Tagen vermutet, dass ein Krieg drohte, wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätten.

Die fünf Planetenretter saßen zusammen an einem Tisch, hatten grade ihr Essen beendet und jeder war in ein Gespräch mit irgendwem vertieft. Wheeler spielte mit der kleinen Mairi, an der er einen Narren gefressen hatte, während Lenka neben ihm sich mit Moira unterhielt.

„Schade, dass Wheeler keinen Kilt mehr tragen will. Er sah so gut darin aus", sagte Moira, als Callum sich neben sie setzte und wieder seinen trug, wie zu jedem festlichen Anlass.

„Er kann tragen was er will und es tut seinem Aussehen keinen Abbruch", seufzte Lenka, die immer mehr gegen ihr Verlangen nach ihm anzukämpfen hatte.„Außerdem hat er zu viel...Aufmerksamkeit damit auf sich gezogen", fügte sie missmutig hinzu und Callum lachte auf bei der Erinnerung.

„Ich werde nie wieder das Gesicht vergessen, dass er gezogen hat, als Fiona versucht hat unter seinen Kilt zu greifen. Er hat vor Schreck gequietscht wie ein Mädchen", prustete Callum lachend und hieb Wheeler auf die Schulter.

„Ha, ha, wirklich witzig", erwiderte Wheeler grummelnd.

„Sie wird sich sicher nicht noch einmal an dich heranwagen, so wie Lenka ihr den Kopf gewaschen hat", wandte Moira grinsend ein und nun war es an Lenka rot zu werden.

„Es ist gut, wenn deine Frau für dich eintritt, daran wie sehr sie sich reinsteigert, weißt du immerhin wie viel du ihr bedeutest...und Lenka war die reinste Furie!" sagte Callum nun grinsend.

„Ich weiß, mir hat sie nicht weniger den Kopf gestutzt", sagte Wheeler nun.

„Selbst Schuld. Was läufst du auch halbnackt hier herum und verführst andere Frauen dazu herauszufinden was unter deinem Kilt ist", nahm Lenka ihre Diskussion wieder auf.

„Du warst die einzige die ich dazu verführen wollte", erwiderte Wheeler grinsend und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Lenka verdrehte genervt die Augen, andererseits war sie froh, dass er nicht wusste, wie sehr diese Verführung sie verlockt hatte, bis der Zwischenfall mit Fiona dazwischenkam und sie ihm eifersüchtig verboten hatte, jemals wieder einen Kilt zu tragen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein Mann stürzte herein. Es wurde still, während er zum Sitz des Lairds voreilte. Alle warteten geduldig, bis der Mann sich ein wenig gestärkt hatte und zu Atem gekommen war und auch während er mit dem Laird sprach saßen alle in gebanntem Schweigen da und warteten darauf die Nachrichten zu hören.

„Der Prinz ruft uns in die Schlacht", rief der Laird dann, dass es auch im hintersten Winkel der Halle zu verstehen war.„Cumberland ist mit seiner Armee auf dem Weg nach Inverness. Wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen und im Culloden Moor zu den anderen schottischen Truppen stoßen. Ich möchte nun alle Frauen und Kinder bitten sich zurückzuziehen, damit wir beratschlagen können, wie wir vorgehen und was wir benötigen." Der Laird setzte sich wieder und wartete, dass alle Frauen und Kinder die Halle verließen und die Männer sich näher bei ihm versammelten.

Die fünf Planetenretter warteten bis sich der Ansturm auf die Tür ein wenig gelegt hatte, bevor sie aufstanden und ebenfalls die Halle verlassen wollten. Doch es war ein Fehler gewesen so lange zu warten, denn nun wurde der Laird auf sie aufmerksam.

„Was ist mit euch dreien, wollt ihr uns nicht beistehen?" fragte er die Jungs.

„Bei allem Respekt, Laird, aber das ist nicht unser Kampf", sagte Kwame nun.

„Wir würden euch gerne helfen, aber wir sind bereits eine weit größere Verpflichtung eingegangen, die es uns verbietet an Kriegen teilzunehmen", sagte Ma-Ti dann.

„Wenn ihr nicht kämpfen dürft, was ist dann eure Aufgabe?"

„Kriege zu verhindern zum Beispiel", sagte Gi.

„Ich kann Leute nicht leiden, die die Gastfreundschaft fordern, aber herumdrucksen wenn es darum geht auf welcher Seite sie stehen", sagte der Laird nun, erhob sich und kam auf sie zu.„Kennt ihr die Geschichte vom Massaker von Glencoe? Robert Campbell kam mit seinen Truppen und hat die Gastfreundschaft der MacDonalds gefordert. Zwei Wochen haben sie das Essen der MacDonalds gegessen, in ihren Betten geschlafen und ihre Frauen in ihre Betten geholt. Gedankt haben es diese Engländer dem Clan, indem sie mitten in der Nacht fast den gesamten Clan im Schlaf umgebracht haben."

„Das ist mit Sicherheit nicht unsere Art und Absicht", erwiderte Ma-Ti.

„Beweist es, indem ihr an unserer Seite kämpft oder geht ins Verlies bis wir zurückkehren."

„Wir müssen morgen Abend wieder aufbrechen", erwiderte Gi.

„Ein Tag mehr oder weniger wird euch sicher nicht schaden."

„Wer weiß", murmelte Wheeler und wandte sich an Gi, als Callum als Fürsprecher für sie eintrat.„Wann müssen wir weiter?"

„Morgen Abend sollten wir von hier verschwinden. Das Tor wird sich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht öffnen. Gäbe es hier Uhren, könnte ich dir genaueres sagen, aber so", erwiderte sie Schulterzuckend.

„Riskieren wir es und gehen ins Verlies. Von dort können wir auch reisen", sagte Ma-Ti.

„Callum hat sie mir gezeigt. Sie sind zu klein. Sie werden uns niemals zusammen einsperren."

„Wenn der Kampf morgen stattfindet hätten wir eine reellere Chance in dem Getümmel zu entkommen und uns mit euch irgendwo zu treffen", sagte Kwame nun zu den beiden Mädels und Wheeler und Ma-Ti nickten zustimmend.

„Vergesst es. Entweder gehen wir alle, oder keiner", sagte Lenka nun energisch.

„Ich will eine Entscheidung von euch. Verlies oder Kampf," sagte der Laird.

„Wir werden mit euch ziehen", wandte Wheeler ein.

„Wir alle", fügte Lenka hinzu, woraufhin alle Männer um sie herum sie einen Moment überrascht ansahen, bevor sie in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Wir nehmen keine Frauen mit", erwiderte der Laird dann.„Ihr könnt euch sträuben so viel ihr wollt. Notfalls lass ich euch irgendwo anketten oder einsperren, bis wir fort sind, aber ihr kommt _nicht _mit!" hielt er Gi und Lenka dann von einer Erwiderung ab, bevor er sich an die drei jungen Männer wandte und einen Schwur von ihnen verlangte.

Wheeler wusste, dass es Lenka schmerzte, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg, also tat er den Schwur, genauso wie Ma-Ti und Kwame, die die verzwickte Lage ebenfalls einsahen.

Lenka konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie es wirklich taten. Sie hatten doch bisher immer einen Weg aus jeder noch so verzwickten Lage gefunden. Warum gaben sie diesmal nach? Als sie hörte, wie die drei schworen, den Schotten beizustehen bis in den Tod, übermannte sie der Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren und sie rannte davon.

* * *

„Wie kannst du nur, du...du Idiot," schrie sie Wheeler an, kaum dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte und sprang auf, um mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust einzuschlagen und ihn mit allen Beschimpfungen zu belegen, die sie kannte.

„Babe, was ist los?" fragte er verwirrt, als er ihre Handgelenke ergriff und Tränen in ihren Augen sah.

„Was los ist? Du hast dich dort unten in der Halle verpflichtet mit diesen...Barbaren in den Krieg zu ziehen. In den Krieg! Auf der Seite der Verlierer", schluchzte sie.„Du wusstest wie blutrünstig und unbarmherzig die Engländer die Schotten abschlachten werden, und du hast trotzdem einen Schwur geleistet. Wie konntest du das nur tun? Du hast dich bereits verpflichtet die Erde zu schützen, du hast mir Versprochen mich niemals zu verlassen und vorsichtig zu sein, und du wirfst das alles weg, um mit zum Tode verurteilten in einen ausweglosen Kampf zu ziehen. Warum? Warum tust du mir das an?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, das hast du selbst gesehen. Kwame, Ma-Ti und ich werden einen Weg finden heil dort heraus zu kommen, zu euch zurückkehren und mit euch übermorgen weiter reisen."

„Was wenn ihr keinen Weg findet, wenn du getötet wirst?!" fragte sie verzweifelt und schlang die Arme um ihn, erstickte ihr Schluchzen im Hemd an seiner Brust.„Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir suchen die anderen und verstecken uns im Wald, bis das Tor sich wieder öffnet."

„Wie sollen wir das machen Babe?! Die Engländer sind im Anmarsch und die Burg wird so gut bewacht, dass niemand rein oder rauskommt."

„Dann reitet nicht mit."

„Sie werden uns wegen Eidbruch in den Kerker sperren und wir würden nie zusammen reisen können. So besteht aber eine Chance zu überleben und dass wir uns rechtzeitig und unbemerkt absetzen können."

„Versprich mir, dass du heil zurück kommst", erwiderte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich aufpassen werden und alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um heil zurückzukehren."

„Mehr kann ich wohl nicht erwarten, oder?" erwiderte sie arg, aber es tat ihr im nächsten Moment schon leid. Sie wollte nicht Gefahr laufen ihn zu verlieren und als letztes mit ihm gestritten zu haben.„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Yankee", flüsterte sie dann und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange, ehe sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte, sein Gesicht zu ihr hinunterzog und ihn küsste.

Sofort vertiefte er den Kuss, legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich.

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar, bevor sie sie an seinen Wangen, über seine Schultern bis zu seiner Taille hinuntergleiten ließ. Er erschauerte, als ihre Hände den Weg unter sein Hemd fanden und über seine nackte Haut strichen. Sie musste darüber lächeln, bevor sie sein Hemd hochzog. Ihre Lippen trennten sich für Sekunden und er hob die Arme, damit sie es ihm über den Kopf streifen konnte. Voller Sehnsucht danach, ergriff er erneut Besitz von ihren Lippen, vertiefte den Kuss erneut und spürte ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper wandern und ihn erkunden.

Soweit waren sie schon oft gekommen, doch nie war es weiter gegangen. Stets hatte er all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen können und auch sie war immer stark geblieben, aber das verwunderte ihn nicht – sie war immer die Willensstärkere von ihnen beiden gewesen.

Jetzt aber war irgendetwas anders an ihren Küssen, an ihren Berührungen. Sie schien ungestümer, wilder, hungriger. Er sollte es jetzt beenden bevor sie zu weit gingen, das wusste er, doch er konnte nicht. Er war ihr vollkommen verfallen und sie wusste nicht einmal welche Macht sie über ihn hatte.

Ihre Hände wanderten tiefer, ihre Nägel glitten sanft von seiner Brust über seinen Bauch, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien sich zusammenzuziehen und er war keines klaren Gedankens mehr fähig.

Bis sie sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten:„Woah, Babe. Was hast du vor?" fragte er nervös und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich will meinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen", erwiderte sie lächelnd und zog ihn an seinem Gürtel wieder an sich.„Es wird auch Zeit, wir sind immerhin seit über 700 Jahren verheiratet", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und küsste ihn wieder.

Einen Moment gab er nach – die Frau seiner Träume war immerhin dabei sich ihm hinzugeben. Doch es war nicht richtig es auszunutzen, dass sie um sein Leben bangte und es als eheliche Pflicht ansah. Er hatte es versprochen. Sie bedeutete ihm mehr als das.

„Lenka, nein", seufzte er an ihren Lippen und sie sah ihn fragend an.„Wir sollten das nicht tun. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und vor allem nicht aus diesen Gründen. Ich will nicht, dass du es morgen bereust."

„Ich könnte es nie bereuen Yankee", erwiderte sie leise und in ihren Augen las er, dass es ihr absolut ernst war.„Es ist nicht das erste Mal."

„Nein." Ein Kuss auf seine Kehle.„Aber wir waren nicht wir selbst." Ein Kuss auf seinen Nacken.„Wir hätten es nicht getan, wenn..." Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie sein Ohrläppchen erreichte. Himmel, sie wusste um die Macht die sie über ihn hatte.

„Ich wollte es und ich will es auch jetzt", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.„Ich kann nicht...ich will nicht mehr länger warten. Ich liebe dich Yankee." Sie küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, bevor sie an seinen Lippen wisperte:„Lass mich dir zeigen wie sehr."

Verdammt, er war auch nur ein Mann. All seine Bedenken zerstreuten sich augenblicklich und ergriff von ihren Lippen besitz, ließ nun auch seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Körper streichen, bis er den Knoten der Schnüre ihres Kleides an ihrem Rücken fand. Er stöhnte frustriert auf, als er sie nicht öffnen konnte.

„Nimm das", keuchte sie ebenfalls frustriert und atemlos von dem Kuss, und zog seinen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel. Grinsend über ihre ebenfalls mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung nahm er ihn ihr ab und drehte sie sanft um, durchschnitt vorsichtig den Knoten, bevor er den Dolch in eine Ecke des Raumes warf.

Er legte eine Hand um sie herum auf ihren Bauch und zog sie an sich, während er mit der anderen sanft das Kleid von ihren Schultern streifte und jeden zuvor verborgenen cm mit seinen Lippen erkundete. Er bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen und sie lehnte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Raum zu lassen.

Ihre Haut zu streicheln, zu küssen, zu schmecken erregte ihn ungemein, aber die leisen Seufzer, die ihr unter seinen Berührungen entfuhren, ihr Atem, der immer schneller wurde, das Zittern das ihren Körper durchlief trieb ihn fast schon in den Wahnsinn und konnte seinen eigenen Atem und seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr bremsen.

Als das Kleid am Boden lag wandte sie sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um, bedeckte seine Lippen mit ihren und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Seine Hose fiel von selbst zu Boden und er stieg aus ihr und seinen Stiefeln heraus. Sie gingen zum Bett, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Lenka ließ sich darauf nieder und zog ihn mit sich auf die Matratze.

Einen Moment betrachtete er sie voller Bewunderung, sah ihr in die vor Leidenschaft verschleierten Augen, ehe er sie erneut küsste.

Von einer Leidenschaft und Neugier gepackt, die sie nie erahnt hätte begann Lenka ihn mit den Händen und den Lippen zu erkunden und er tat das selbe mit ihr, widmete sich ihr mit all seiner Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Als sie schließlich glaubte, sie müsse vor Verlangen wahnsinnig werden ließ er sich vorsichtig und langsam auf sie sinken, vereinte ihre Körper und ihre Seelen, um sie in ungeahnte und wundervolle Gefilde zu entführen.

* * *

Wheeler sank neben ihr auf die Matratze, nahm sie in die Arme und zog sie an sich, während beide langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrten und ihrer beider Atem sich beruhigte.

„Ich liebe dich Yankee", sagte sie dann leise, streichelte über seine Wange und sah ihm in die Augen, die nun von seinem Lächeln erhellt wurden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Babe, so sehr", erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor sein Blick auf das Amulett um ihren Hals fiel, dass er ihr geschenkt hatte. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.„Weißt du, was es wirklich bedeutet?" fragte er dann leise.

„Hast du mich etwa angelogen?"

„Das würde ich nie tun, das weißt du. Ich habe höchstens ein paar Fakten weggelassen", erwiderte er und sie forderte ihn mit einem Blick auf weiterzusprechen.„Das Knotenmuster mit den Herzen bedeutet nicht nur glückliche Freundschaft, sondern auch wahre Liebe. Indem ich es für dich, die Frau die ich liebe, ausgesucht und dir geschenkt habe gebe ich dir einen Teil meiner Seele damit und es soll dich beschützen. Ich werde also immer bei dir sein, solange du es trägst."

„Ich werde es nie wieder ablegen, aber trotzdem will ich dich bei mir haben, ich will dich lebend und unverletzt, dich berühren und küssen können wann und wo ich will, dich spüren, riechen und in deinen starken Armen liegen können, mit dir..." sagte sie und wurde immer schläfriger, während sie sprach.

„Sshh Babe", raunte er leise und küsste eine Träne von ihrer Wange.„Das wirst du. Mach dir keine Gedanken über morgen. Es wird alles gut gehen. Du bist alles, was mir wirklich wichtig ist, meine oberste Priorität. Mo dóchas, mo gradh agus mo cridhe*", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und küsste sie nochmals auf die Schläfe, als sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte, ihre Beine mit seinen verschlang und sie langsam in tiefen Schlaf wegdriftete.

* * *

_(*Meine Hoffnung, meine Liebe und mein Herz) - Fortsetzung folgt..._


	17. Die Schlacht von Culloden

**Kapitel 17 - Die Schlacht von Culloden**

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte sie einen Moment um richtig wach zu werden und wunderte sich zugleich über das ungute Gefühl, dass sie unruhig werden ließ. Im nächsten Moment wusste sie woher es kam. Der Platz neben ihr war leer und kalt. Wheeler war fort, hatte sich fortgeschlichen ohne ihr auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Sie sprang auf, hoffte sie würde ihn noch einmal im Hof der Burg sehen können, doch als sie sich Wheelers Hemd vom Vortag übergezogen hatte und das Fenster erreichte, sah sie dass nicht ein Mann mehr im Hof stand.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf die breite Fensterbank und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während ihre Finger sich um das Amulett an ihrem Hals schlossen. Eigentlich sollte sie böse auf ihn sein. Aber sie wusste, dass ein Abschied an diesem Morgen ihre Trennung zu schmerzlich gemacht hätte, und dass das der Grund war, warum er einfach gegangen war.

Als es an der Tür klopfte erwachte sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Als sie aufsah, sah sie Gi's Kopf im Türspalt.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Lenka nickte und Gi schloss die Tür hinter sich, um sich aufs Bett nahe ihrer Freundin zu setzen.„Du warst nicht unten im Hof, als die Männer gegangen sind. Habt ihr euch gestritten, Wheeler und du?"

Lenka schüttelte den Kopf.„Nein. Wheeler ist gegangen, während ich geschlafen habe. Ich bin eben erst aufgewacht."

„Du hast verschlafen?!" fragte Gi ungläubig.„Habt ihr eine Orgie gefeiert?" Es sollte ein Scherz sein, aber als sie nun sah, dass ihre Freundin errötete und ein Männerhemd trug, dass ihr bis zu den Knien reichte – offensichtlich Wheelers – stellte sie fest, dass sie so falsch nicht gelegen haben konnte.„Ich dachte ihr wolltet warten bis wir wieder zu Hause sind?!"

„Wollten wir, aber...ich...es war so...und letzte Nacht...", versuchte sie verlegen zu erklären.

„Vergiss es. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir Angst gemacht hat, was den Jungs bevorsteht; und ich freue mich, dass ihr eure Zeit zusammen nutzt und genießt", erwiderte Gi mit einem breiten Grinsen.„Wir werden uns übrigens mit den Jungs heute Nacht am Steinkreis im Osten treffen."

„Wenn sie es schaffen", erwiderte Lenka mutlos.

„Sei nicht so negativ! Sie werden es schon schaffen", sagte Gi, bevor sie ernst wurde. Würdest du hier bleiben, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig kommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, wenn Wheeler lebt, dann ist es mir egal wo ich bin, ich wäre überall glücklich so lange ich bei ihm bin. Aber wenn ich bleiben würde, nur um heraus zu finden dass er tot ist...es wäre schrecklich, egal in welcher Zeit ich bin."

„Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du mit mir kommst, auch wenn die Jungs nicht kommen", sagte Gi und Lenka's Schultern sackten ein wenig mehr zusammen.„Wheeler hat mich gebeten, dass ich alles tun werde was nötig ist, um dich mitzunehmen, wenn es so kommt. Ich habe es ihm versprochen und ich werde mein Versprechen halten, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich dich bewusstlos schlagen und durch das Tor tragen muss."

„Wann hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Heute morgen, bevor sie gegangen sind. Ich dachte ihr hättet euch gestritten, weil du gestern Abend so böse warst, deswegen habe ich nicht nach dir gefragt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was wirklich war, ich hätte dich geweckt, damit du dich von ihm hättest verabschieden können."

„Nein Gi, letztendlich haben wir uns letzte Nacht verabschiedet und es ist besser so", erwiderte Lenka seufzend.

„Sollten die Jungs es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, dann wollen sie uns irgendwie wissen lassen, wenn sie die Schlacht überlebt haben, so dass wir sie abholen können, wenn wir herausgefunden haben wie die Zeitmaschine funktioniert. Aber dafür brauche ich dich Computer-Genie."

Lenka lächelte sachte, dankbar dass Gi ihr neue Hoffnung gab und sie aufheiterte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mit dir kommen."

„Dann komm. Machen wir uns fertig, damit wir gehen können und rechtzeitig dort sind", sagte Gi fröhlich und sprang auf.

* * *

Wheeler stand zusammen mit Kwame, Ma-Ti und Callums Clan bei 5000 Schotten, die in einer Linie standen, bereit zum Kampf.

Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Nachtangriff – die Schotten wollten die Engländer überraschen, aber sie hatten die Truppen nicht schnell genug zusammenrufen und das Lager der englischen Regierungstruppen nicht schnell genug finden können, bevor der Morgen anbrach, so hatten sie ihr Unternehmen abgebrochen – waren sie und der Clan zu ihnen gestoßen.

Obwohl Wheeler darüber gelesen hatte, musste er sich nun doch wundern über die schlechte Bewaffnung und die Schwäche wegen Krankheit und Hunger der Schotten, nach ihrem langen Marsch ohne großartigen Nachschub. Außerdem waren ihnen die Engländer zahlenmäßig überlegen.

„Wir haben keine Chance gegen sie. Ich hoffe nur, dass wenigstens Gi und Lenka es schaffen."

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch Kwame. Wir müssen nur zusammenbleiben und vorsichtig sein, dann schaffen wir es auch."

„Du hast leicht reden Wheeler. Das ist kein Spiel mehr. Die Engländer werden uns umbringen, wenn sie uns erwischen", sagte Ma-Ti.

„Dann dürfen sie uns eben nicht erwischen", erwiderte Wheeler grinsend, bevor alle um sie herum brüllten und vorwärts stürmten und die drei Jungs wurden von der Menge mitgerissen, bevor sie noch ihre Schwerter ziehen konnten.

Als die Schotten auf die Engländer trafen lichteten sich die Reihen und Wheeler fand sich von seinen beiden Freunden getrennt wieder. Schnell suchte er mit den Augen das Schlachtfeld ab und entdeckte Ma-Ti, aber ein Engländer lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, als er mit erhobenem Schwert auf ihn losging.

Wheeler hob sein Schwert, um den Schlag des Engländers abzuwehren. Ein kurzes Scharmützel entbrannte zwischen den beiden und Wheeler bemühte sich sehr den Engländer nicht zu töten – er wollte es nicht, wenn es nicht sein musste; letztendlich auch weil er eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Schließlich schaffte er es den Mann auszutricksen und ihn mit dem Griff seines Schwertes bewusstlos zu schlagen, ehe er sich durch die Menge kämpfte um Ma-Ti zu erreichen, und auch seinen Gegner zu Boden zu schlagen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Ma-Ti nickte."Wo ist Kwame?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich..." Drei Engländer unterbrachen Ma-Ti als sie die beiden angriffen. Wheeler überwältigte einen von ihnen schnell und widmete sich sofort dem anderen, schlug auch ihn zu Boden und rannte zu Ma-Ti, der grade seinen Gegner niedergerungen hatte.

„Lass uns nach Kwame suchen, bevor ihm noch was passiert", sagte Wheeler dann und sie rannten zwischen kämpfenden Männern und über tote Körper hinweg, als sie die Schotten zum Rückzug rufen hörten.

Es war kaum zu glauben wie viel Glück sie hatten, weil es schien dass sie unverletzt entkommen würden, denn die Engländer zogen sich ebenfalls zurück. Aber Wheeler wusste, dass sie zurückkommen würden, und sie würden keine Gnade an den zurückgelassenen Schotten walten lassen. Sie mussten unbedingt Kwame finden.

„Wheeler hier ist er", rief Ma-Ti ihm zu und Wheeler konnte sehen, dass er auf jemanden deutete, der regungslos am Boden lag.

„Verdammt", knurrte Wheeler als sie zu ihm rannten. Sie waren so weit gekommen und hatten so viel miteinander erlebt. Es durfte ihm nichts passiert sein. Sofort suchte er seinen Freund nach Verletzungen ab, aber er konnte außer ein paar Kratzern nichts finden, wie sie auch er und Ma-Ti hatten.

„Er lebt", sagte Ma-Ti dann erleichtert, als er Kwame's Puls gefunden hatte.

„Dann lass ihn uns von hier fortschaffen", erwiderte Wheeler und jeder der beiden legte sich einen Arm ihres Freundes um die Schultern und trugen ihn in den Wald.„Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden. Wir sollten ein wenig ausruhen, wenn wir ein sicheres Plätzchen gefunden haben, bevor wir zu den Mädels zurückgehen. Vielleicht wird Kwame wach und kann dann selbst gehen."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass wir rechtzeitig bei ihnen sind", schnaufte Ma-Ti unter dem Gewicht ihres Freundes.

„Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Wheeler und schaute einen kurzen Moment hinauf zu der bereits tief am Himmel stehenden Sonne.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später und einige Kilometer vom Culloden Moor entfernt öffnete Gi das Tor im dunkel der Nacht und innerhalb des Steinkreises, nachdem sie stundenlang auf ihre Freunde gewartet hatten.

„Wir müssen warten, Gi. Sie werden kommen."

„Wir dürfen es nicht riskieren, die Weiterreise zu verpassen. Wenn sie kommen, werden sie uns durch das Tor folgen. Komm jetzt." Sie zog ihre Freundin am Arm und Lenka gab schließlich nach.

Sie sprangen durch das Tor, wirbelten herum und landeten erneut in einer neuen, längst vergangenen Zeit. Sofort stemmte sie sich auf die Arme und sah zum Tor zurück. Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie gebannt darauf starrte, bis es schließlich kleiner und kleiner wurde. Als es fast verschwunden war, schloss sie die Augen, um ihre Tränen niederzukämpfen...


	18. Die Zarentochter

**Kapitel 18 – Die Zarentochter**

Schreie ließen Lenka aufschauen und sie sah drei Schatten aus dem Tor in den Schnee fallen, bevor es entgültig verschwand. Gi und Lenka sahen sich ungläubig an, bevor sie vor Freude strahlten und auf die drei Jungs zuliefen.

Sie rappelten sich grade auf, als Gi Kwame und Ma-Ti schon kreischend vor Freude umarmte, und Lenka Wheeler um den Hals fiel.

„Du lebst, Bozh moy, ihr habt es geschafft", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, als sie ihm in die Augen sah und über seine Wangen streichelte.

„Ich hab's dir doch versprochen."

„Zumindest hast du versucht es zu versprechen", sagte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn kurz leidenschaftlich.„Wenn ich noch einmal aufwache und du liegst nicht neben mir, drehe ich dir den Hals um", sagte sie dann energisch.

„Keine Panik, Babe. Ich habe nicht vor mich je wieder aus deinem Bett zu schleichen."

„Gut", erwiderte sie nur und küsste ihn wieder, bis Gi sich hinter ihnen räusperte.

„Ich will eure Wiedersehensfreude ja nicht bremsen, aber es ist kalt hier", sagte Gi dann, als sie sich ihr zuwandten.„Zumindest mal uns ist kalt."

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen und einen Unterschlupf suchen", sagte Kwame.

Wheeler und Lenka rappelten sich auf und er zog sie an sich, als sie sich auf den Weg machten.

„Wie war euer kleiner Ausflug?" fragte Gi dann.

„Turbulent," antwortete Ma-Ti knapp.

„Seid ihr verletzt worden?" fragte Lenka alarmiert und suchte schnell mit den Augen Wheeler ab.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer und Kwame hat eine Beule. Er war so schlau zu stolpern und sich den Kopf anzuschlagen. Keiner hat Notiz von ihm genommen, solange er bewusstlos am Boden lag", erwiderte Wheeler grinsend.

„Das war keine Absicht", verteidigte Kwame sich knurrend; wie oft hatte Wheeler ihn wohl schon damit aufgezogen?!

„Wie seid ihr entkommen?" fragte Gi dann.

„Der Kampf war ziemlich schnell vorbei, hat keine halbe Stunde gedauert. Als die Schotten sich zurückzogen, haben Wheeler und ich Kwame gepackt und sind in dem Trubel abgehauen. Wir haben uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht, wo Kwame zu sich kommen konnte."

„Zum Glück war das ziemlich schnell der Fall. Die Engländer sind zurückgekommen. Sie haben alle auf dem Feld untersucht und jeden umgebracht, der noch lebte. Ich hab mich zurückgeschlichen, während Kwame sich erholte und hab alles gesehen, bin aber abgehauen, als sie sich aufmachten um die Schotten zu verfolgen."

„Habt ihr...habt ihr getötet?" fragte Gi dann stockend und Lenka spürte wie Wheeler sich einen Moment anspannte. Sie wollte das gar nicht wissen, vor allem nicht, als ein verlegenes Schweigen entstand und sie sah, wie die Jungs sich kurz verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.

„Wir haben versucht es zu vermeiden so gut es ging. Aber ein Engländer hat sich an uns rangeschlichen, als wir aufbrechen wollten," begann Ma-Ti und sah Wheeler fragend an.

„Ich habe ihn getötet, zumindest glaube ich das. Wir haben lange gekämpft. Als er mich in die Enge getrieben hatte wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen, und habe mein Schwert hochgerissen. Er fiel hinein", erzählte Wheeler zögernd. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass er nicht stolz und glücklich darüber war. Aber das eigene Überleben war nun mal ein Instinkt, den Mensch und Tier gemeinsam hatten, und niemand von ihnen würde ihn je dafür verurteilen. Er hatte nur sich und seine Freunde schützen wollen.

Als Lenka zu ihm aufsah, sah sie seine Ängste und seine Sorgen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Also lächelte sie aufmunternd, festigte den Griff um seine Taille ein wenig und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Mehr Bestätigung brauchte er nicht. Sie hasste ihn nicht dafür, würde es ihm nie zum Vorwurf machen, war im Gegenteil froh, dass er sich diesmal nicht selbst in die Gefahr gebracht hatte sein Leben zu verlieren, um das Leben eines Fremden zu schützen, der nur weiter gemordet hätte.

Niemand stellte weitere Fragen und so setzten sie ihren Weg schweigend fort.

„Was ist das denn für eine Stadt?" fragte Wheeler dann, als sie über einen Hügel kamen und auf eine Stadt nieder sahen.

„Das ist Sankt Petersburg", antwortete Lenka sofort, die die Stadt an ihren unverkennbaren Bauwerken schon von hier aus erkennen konnte.

„Prima, vielleicht kriegen wir hier ein paar Mäntel und etwas zu essen, um über die nächsten fünf Tage zu kommen," wandte Gi ein und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Aber kaum dort angekommen bemerkten sie erst die Unruhe in den Straßen. Leute liefen aufgebracht durch die Gassen, schrieen und gestikulierten böse herum.

„Was ist los? Worüber regen die sich so auf?" fragte Wheeler Lenka nun, da sonst niemand die Sprache verstand.

Sie lauschte einen Moment dem Geschrei der Menschen, bevor sie überrascht antwortete:„Wir sind mitten in einem Bürgeraufstand gelandet, in der Februarrevolution."

„Und was heißt das?" fragte Gi verwirrt.

„Die Bürger sind aufgebracht, weil der Zar sich gegen den Fortschritt gestellt hat. Er bekämpfte die Modernisierung seines Reiches wo er nur konnte und hat die Menschen so in Armut und Hungersnot gestürzt."

Sie folgten der Menschenmenge eine Zeit lang durch die Straßen, bevor sie auf eine junge Frau aufmerksam wurden, die durch die Menge auf sie zu hetzte. Es schien als hätte sie Angst und würde vor irgendetwas oder irgendwem davon laufen. Sie wollte sich grade auch an den fünf Freunden vorbeidrängeln, als Wheeler und Ma-Ti sie an den Armen festhielten.

„Bitte, lasst mich los. Ich muss fort", jammerte sie verzweifelt in ihrer Muttersprache.

„Sag uns, in was für Problemen du steckst. Vielleicht können wir dir helfen", sagte Lenka nun zu ihr.

„Ihr versteht das nicht, ich werde verfolgt. Sie haben meine Eltern und selbst meine Geschwister haben sie aufgegriffen, als wir fliehen wollten. Ich..."

„Wer bist du und wer verfolgt dich?"

„Ich heiße Anastasia. Anastasia Romanow. Alle verfolgen mich. Seht ihr?!" erwiderte sie dann und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Leute, die sich zu ihnen umdrehten, als sie das Mädchen ihren Namen nennen hörten.

„Was ist los Lenka?" wandte Gi sich nun an ihre Freundin, als ihr etwas mulmig wurde, bei der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden", erwiderte Lenka nur, als die Menschen laut brüllten und auf sie zustürmten.

Sie nahmen die Beine in die Hand und liefen fort, die Menge war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, schwenkten Fackeln, Mistgabeln, Stöcke und was sie sonst noch als Waffen missbrauchten.

Sie schlugen sich durch enge und dunkle Gassen, bis es schien als hätten sie sie abgehängt.

„Verdammt, was ist hier los? Wer ist die Kleine?" fragte Wheeler, als sie in einer Gasse verschnauften. Anastasia war zum Rand der Gasse gegangen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich erst mal sicher waren, also weit genug entfernt, um etwas davon zu hören, was Lenka ihnen nun erzählte.

„Ich habe euch doch eben erzählt, was es mit der Februarrevolution auf sich hat. Sie ist die jüngste Zarentochter, die die immer als verschwunden galt. Die neue Staatsführung, der u.a. Lenin vorsitzt, hat den Zaren dazu gebracht abzudanken und sie wollen ihn und seine Familie in die Verbannung schicken. Ein Jahr später wird die ganze Familie exekutiert."

„Was?" und „Warum?" kam es von Gi und Ma-Ti gleichzeitig.

„Es heißt, dass Bürgerkriegstruppen vorhätten sie zu befreien und sie als lebendes Symbol für ihren Kampf gegen die Sowjetmacht zu benutzen. Die Sowjets hatten um ihre Macht im Land zu fürchten und sie so erschießen lassen."

„Dann sollten wir sie schleunigst hier fortbringen", sagte Wheeler.

„Darum werde ich mich höchstpersönlich kümmern, keine Angst", hörten sie eine Stimme am Ende der Gasse und als sie sich umwandten sahen sie einen alten, knochigen Mann in langem Mantel. Er schien ziemlich heruntergekommen und sein langer, zerzauster Bart half diesem Eindruck nicht sehr positiv auf die Sprünge. Er hatte Anastasia im Würgegriff und bewegte sich langsam rückwärts.„Ich werde sie zu ihrer Familie bringen und die neue Regierung wird mich reich dafür belohnen."

„Lass sie sofort los!"

„Sonst was, Rotschopf?" erwiderte der Alte verächtlich.

„Ich glaube das ist Rasputin. Ihm wird nachgesagt, dass er zaubern kann und wir haben unsere Kräfte nicht", raunte Lenka ihren Freunden zu.

„Wir werden jetzt gehen und ihr werdet nichts unternehmen. In den Straßen der Stadt sind genug Menschen, die Anhängern der Zarenfamilie nur zu gern den Schädel einschlagen würden", wandte der Alte ein und ging rückwärts aus der Gasse.

Als er sich umdrehte und Anastasia vor sich herstieß, rannte Wheeler los und seine Freunde folgten ihm auf dem Fuß. Er rammte Rasputin seine Schulter in die Seite und warf ihn zu Boden, bevor er Anastasias Hand ergriff und von ihm wegzog.

Der Alte rief etwas in seiner Muttersprache, was Wheeler nicht verstehen konnte und die Menschen um sie herum wandten sich nun den sechs zu und versuchten sie einzukesseln.

Doch dann drehten die Menschen sich in eine anderen Richtung und rannten davon. Rasputin schrie und tobte, während die sechs die Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergriffen. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als ein junger Mann sich ihnen anschloss und sie mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte ihnen zu folgen. Da sie sich nicht auskannten, hatten sie wohl keine andere Wahl und folgten ihm so bis zu einem Bahnhof.

Er blieb einen Moment stehen, um sich umzusehen und führte sie dann zu einem Güterwagon. Er zog und zerrte an der Tür und schaffte es schließlich mit der Hilfe der Jungs sie zu öffnen. Sie halfen den Frauen hinein, bevor sie selber hinein kletterten und die Tür zuzogen.

„Okay, warum haben uns die Leute in der Stadt doch noch in Ruhe gelassen?" fragte Wheeler dann.

„Weil ich ihnen zugerufen habe, dass der Winterpalast geplündert wird und reichlich Lebensmittel und Wertsachen da sind", sagte der Kerl grinsend.

„Und wer bist du?" fragte Kwame ihn nun, als sie in dem Wagon ein paar bequeme Ecken gefunden und sich niedergelassen hatten.

„Mein Name ist Yuri. Ich war zufällig in der Stadt, weil ich für meinen Vater etwas erledigen sollte, und habe gesehen, dass ihr in Schwierigkeiten steckt." Er sah Anastasia eindringlich an, während er weitersprach.„Ich musste euch einfach helfen", sagte er dann und Anastasia sah verlegen zur Seite – es war zu offensichtlich, dass der Junge sich in sie verguckt hatte.

„Okay, aber was sollen wir hier?"

„Der Zug wird gleich losfahren. Es ist der Zug, mit dem ich sowieso nach Hause fahren wollte. Halt nur vorne in dem Personenabteil", sagte er schulterzuckend.„Die einzige Möglichkeit die verehrte Zarentochter zu retten, ist sie aus der Stadt zu bringen."

„Bitte, nenn mich Anja. Und ihr auch", wandte sie sich von Yuri an die anderen, bevor sie ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.„Und du hast wohl recht. Ich werde meine Familie bestimmt nie wieder sehen", sagte sie dann und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Lenka wollte sie trösten, aber Yuri war schneller an ihrer Seite.

Sie sah einen Moment auf die beiden hinab, bevor sie Wheeler in einer Ecke des Wagons aufjubeln hörte. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, und er erschien zwischen Kisten und Koffern mit einem Stapel Decken auf den Armen, grade als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Jetzt wird uns wenigstens etwas wärmer", sagte er grinsend und verteilte die Decken an seine Freunde.

„Wheeler, du kannst doch nicht einfach aus irgendwelchen Koffern Decken nehmen. Das ist Diebstahl", begehrte Lenka auf.

„Erstens ist da hinten eine ganze Kiste voll davon und zweitens werden wir die Decken ja nicht aus dem Wagon schaffen. Wir leihen sie uns nur so lange wir hier drin sind", erwiderte er und zog sie mit sich zu einem Stapel Seesäcke. Er setzte sich darauf und zog sie zu sich herunter, dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß. Als er die Decke über seinen Rücken legte und sie um sie beide schlang, lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Sie lauschten einem Moment dem leisen Geflüster von Anja und Yuri in der anderen Ecke des Wagons.

„Ich glaube da haben sich zwei gesucht und gefunden", sagte Lenka dann leise mit einem Lächeln am Gesicht.

„Was? Sie kennen sich doch grade mal eine knappe Stunde!" wandte Wheeler ein.

„Es gibt Leute, die begegnen sich und wissen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind und folgen einfach ihrem Herzen. Glaubst du nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

„Wenn nicht ich, wer dann?" fragte er lächelnd und sie drehte sich ein wenig um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.„Als ich dich das erste Mal im Kristall-Zimmer gesehen habe, wusste ich auch, dass du die eine, die richtige bist." Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe, bevor er sie fester an sich zog und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legte.„Ich liebe dich", wisperte er dann in ihr Ohr.

„Und ich liebe dich, vom ersten Moment an, auch wenn es etwas länger gedauert hat, bis ich es realisiert habe. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so offen wie Anja gewesen."

„Habe ich dir nicht in Salem schon gesagt, dass du dir keine Gedanken um die Vergangenheit machen sollst?! Vielleicht hat es so sein sollen und wir brauchten die Zeit. Alles was aber zählt, ist das wir jetzt zusammen und glücklich sind und es immer sein werden."

„Ja, das werden wir", erwiderte Lenka leise und als Wheeler sie leicht drehte, sah er dass sie die Augen geschlossen und sich mit einem Lächeln am Gesicht der Müdigkeit ergeben hatte. Lächelnd kuschelte er sich an sie und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

* * *

„Ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt", sagte Anja und umarmte alle der Reihe nach.„Ich werde euch immer in Erinnerung behalten, und vor allem dich Lenka."

„Und wir werden dich auch niemals vergessen. Sei vorsichtig", erwiderte Lenka lächelnd.

„Ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern", wandte Yuri ein, als er den Arm um Anja legte und ihr verliebt in die Augen sah.

Lenka nickte lächelnd und winkte den beiden noch einmal, bevor sie zu Wheeler aufschloss und sie den anderen folgten.

„Was ist los Babe?" fragte Wheeler sie dann nach kurzer Zeit, als er merkte, dass sie erneut vollkommen in Gedanken versunken war. Sie hatten die letzten Tage bei Yuri und seiner Familie verbracht und immer wieder hatte er Lenka erwischt, wie sie über irgendetwas nachdachte, was ihr offensichtlich keine Ruhe ließ.

„Ich glaube, mir ist in den letzten Tagen etwas klar geworden." Fragend sah er sie an, forderte sie stumm auf weiterzusprechen.„Meine Urgroßeltern hießen Yuri und Anja und haben sehr jung geheiratet, wie die beiden. Außerdem ist dies das Dorf in dem auch sie gelebt haben und meine Großmutter geboren wurde. Sie erzählte mir einmal, dass ich nach einer Frau benannt wurde, die mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde meiner Urgroßmutter das Leben gerettet und ihrem Mann vorgestellt hat."

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass Anja...Anastasia Romanow deine Urgroßmutter ist?!" fragte Wheeler überrascht und sie nickte knapp.„Wow, das heißt dann wohl, dass du so was wie ne Prinzessin bist?!"

„Sie war so was in der Art, ich bin es nicht. Den Zarentitel gibt es schon lange nicht mehr."

„Weil alle glauben, dass die Zarenfamilie tot ist, aber du bist eine direkte Nachfahrin von ihnen und kannst das blaue Blut so nicht abstreiten."

„Wohl kaum, was?!"

„Wow, ich habe also eine echte Prinzessin geheiratet. Dann lag ich ja nicht so verkehrt, wenn ich dich so genannt habe", sagte er dann grinsend.

„Ich habe es gehasst und tue es immer noch, also halt dich zurück."

„Alles klar, schon verstanden...Aber eigentlich steht es einer Prinzessin nicht zu einen Tölpel aus den Gossen zu heiraten", erwiderte er dann bedrückt.

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn Yankee. Erstens ist das der Stoff aus dem die Märchen sind und zweitens bist du edler und königlicher, als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt, weil dein Herz dich dazu macht und ich liebe dich. Außerdem bist du ein Ritter und der König der Diebe, vergiss das nicht", erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn.

„Stimmt. Zwei zu eins für mich. Da bin ich gespannt wie du das toppen willst", erwiderte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und Lenka rollte genervt mit den Augen, bevor sie ihn mit sich zu den anderen zog, die bereits vor dem grade geöffneten Tor auf sie warteten.


	19. Zurück in die Zukunft

**Kapitel 19 – Zurück in die Zukunft**

Sie landeten unsanft und schlidderten noch einige Meter weit auf dem glatten Boden, bevor eine Wand sie bremste. Das war definitiv der schlimmste Zeitsprung, den sie bisher gemacht hatten. Wheeler richtete sich auf und rieb sich kurz den Kopf, den er sich an der Wand angeschlagen hatte.

„Wo sind wir jetzt wieder gelandet?" knurrte er als er aufstand. Er war es allmählich wirklich leid.

„Ich glaube, wir sind zurück und grade rechtzeitig, die Batterien sind alle", sagte Gi und hielt die Fernbedienung in die Luft, um ihren Freunden zu zeigen, dass die digitalen Anzeigen leer waren.

„Zurück? In unserer Zeit?" fragte Ma-Ti hoffnungsvoll.

„Es sieht wirklich so aus. Wir sind zurück in Plages Flugzeug", erwiderte Lenka.

„Aber wer sagt, dass es nicht schon seit ein paar Monaten oder sogar Jahren hier so steht?" wandte Wheeler ein und die anderen mussten ihm still zustimmen.

„Hey Freunde, da seid ihr ja wieder", hörten sie eine vertraute Stimme und wandten sich Captain Planet zu, der plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb und sie von oben bis unten musterte.„Bei allen Mächten der Erde, was ist denn mit euch passiert?" fragte er verwirrt, doch sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, bis er schließlich sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Die fünf Freunde warteten, bis der Captain sich beruhigt hatte, halb genervt, halb verwundert, weil sie so einen Lachanfall in all den Jahren noch nicht bei ihm gesehen hatten.

„Puh, so hab ich ewig nicht mehr gelacht. Sorry Freunde, aber ihr seht zum schießen aus. Wie habt ihr das in der kurzen Zeit geschafft?"

„Wir verschwinden fast zwei Monate und du nennst das eine kurze Zeit?" fragte Kwame verwirrt.

„Zwei Monate?! Also meines Erachtens wart ihr höchstens zwei Stunden weg."

„Es sind hier nur zwei Stunden vergangen?!" fragte Gi schockiert.

„Ist das gut oder schlecht", wandte sich Ma-Ti an sie.

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig würde ich sagen", erwiderte Wheeler und alle wandten sich ihm zu.„Im Prinzip haben wir zwei Monate unter ziemlich üblen Bedingungen verbracht und ich bin meinem Geburtstag doch keinen Tag näher gekommen." Und alle verdrehten genervt die Augen.

„Was ist mit Dr. Plage?" fragte Kwame den Captain, pflichtbewusst wie immer.

„Um die habe ich mich gekümmert. Die wird so schnell keine Zeitreisen mehr unternehmen wollen", sagte er und dachte grinsend an ihr wütendes Geschrei, als er sie auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt hatte. Natürlich würde die Marine sie in ein paar Tagen auflesen, aber bis dahin...

„Dann können wir ja zurückfliegen und ein heißes Bad nehmen," sagte Kwame.

„Und was vernünftiges Essen", wandte Lenka ein und erntete ein Grinsen von Wheeler.

„Und ich lass mir endlich die Haare schneiden", fügte Wheeler hinzu, als er sich durch die mittlerweile fast schulterlangen Haare strich, und Ma-Ti stimmte ihm zu.

„Aber vergesst nicht mich zu rufen, wenn ihr fertig seid. Ich will unbedingt hören, was euch passiert ist und Gaya sicher auch, wenn sie euch erst mal gesehen hat. Ihr habt die Macht!"

* * *

Nachdem sie auf der Hoffnungsinsel angekommen waren, hatten sie ihre Wünsche wahr gemacht: Gi war ins Meer gesprungen, Lenka und Wheeler hatten sich am Kühlschrank vergriffen, Kwame nach seinem Garten und Ma-Ti nach Suchi gesehen, der zu Hause geblieben war, bevor sie alle in der Dusche oder Wanne verschwunden waren.

Anschließend hatten sie sich im Kristallzimmer zusammengefunden, den Captain gerufen und ihm und Gaia ihre Geschichte erzählt. Fasziniert hatten sie ihnen gelauscht, aber selbst Gaia konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie die neuen Frisuren der Jungs sah und sich erinnerte, dass Wheeler und Kwame noch einen drei-Tage Bart getragen hatten, als sie angekommen waren, gar nicht zu reden von der Kleidung.

Als die Jungs vom Friseur wiederkamen dämmerte es bereits und Wheeler machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Lenkas Hütte. Sie hatte sich ein wenig ausruhen wollen, während sie fort waren.

Als er klopfte und keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er die Tür und sah durch den Spalt herein. Lenka saß auf dem Bett, den Laptop noch am Schoß, aber ihr Kopf lehnte an der Wand und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Die Müdigkeit musste sie übermannt haben.

Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihr den Laptop ab, um ihn auf ihren Schreibtisch zu stellen, bevor er sie auf die Arme nahm, um sie richtig hinzulegen.

Sie seufzte kurz, während er sie hinlegte und zudeckte, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und wollte gehen, als sie seinen Arm ergriff und ihn zurückhielt.

„Hast du mir nicht versprochen, dich nie wieder wegzuschleichen?!" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Um genau zu sein aus deinem Bett und darin habe ich nicht gelegen."

„Dann wird's aber Zeit, meinst du nicht?!" erwiderte sie und hielt die Decke einladend hoch.

Er überlegte nicht lange und zog sich schnell Schuhe und Hose aus, legte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich.

„Was hast du mit dem Laptop gemacht?" fragte er sie, als sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte.

„Ich habe ein wenig im Internet gesurft und nachgesehen, ob unsere Anwesenheit die Geschichte geändert hat."

„Und?"

„Ich habe nichts gefunden, es scheint alles noch so zu sein, wie zuvor. Ich habe auch etwas über Callum erfahren. Er ist mit einem Großteil seines Clans aus Schottland geflohen. Er ist über Irland nach Amerika gekommen. Meinst du er war einer deiner Vorfahren?"

„Vielleicht...sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, so ähnlich wie wir uns sahen." Wheeler schwieg einen Moment bevor er seine Gedanken aussprach.„Vielleicht hatte das alles einen Sinn, dass wir diese Zeitreise gemacht haben."

„Und welcher wäre das?"

„Wenn wir deine Urgroßmutter nicht gerettet und sie nicht mit deinem Großvater zusammengebracht hätten, wärest du jetzt nicht hier."

„Und wenn ich nicht wäre, wäre dir das nicht passiert", erwiderte sie und ihre Finger, die bereits unter seinem T-Shirt seine Brust erkundeten, fuhren die Narbe von Brocks Messer nach.

„Was sind schon ein paar Narben?! Ohne dich wäre mein Leben sinnlos", sagte er und hauchte ein Spur aus Küssen von ihrer Schläfe bis zu ihrem Hals hinunter. Sie erschauerte, als er die empfindliche Stelle fand und erkundete mit den Lippen auch seine Haut.„Heirate mich noch einmal Babe", sagte er dann mit heiserer Stimme und sie schob ihn mit einem fragenden Blick etwas von sich.

„Wir sind bereits verheiratet Wheeler."

„Aber unsere Freunde und Gott waren die einzigen Zeugen. Was meinst du werden unsere Familien denken, wenn wir ihnen erzählen, dass wir verheiratet sind. Für sie ist nicht soviel Zeit vergangen, wie für uns. Technisch gesehen habe ich gestern erst mit meiner Mutter telefoniert und da waren wir beide nicht einmal ein Paar."

„Wir könnten ihnen erzählen wir hätten zuviel getrunken, seien durchgebrannt und haben in Vegas geheiratet", erwiderte Lenka und versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Ja sicher, sehr lustig, das ist ja auch absolut typisch für dich", sagte Wheeler und rollte mit den Augen.„Du sollst eine Hochzeit kriegen, wie du sie verdienst, eine zu der du nicht gezwungen wurdest, wo ich unseren Freunden, unserer Familie, der ganzen Welt am liebsten, sagen kann wie sehr ich dich liebe", seufzte er an ihrem Hals, bevor er fortfuhr sie zu liebkosen. Sie erkannte sofort, dass ihm all das wichtig war, aber er betonte das eine so sehr, dass sie überzeugt war, dass es besonders wichtig für ihn war, dass sie aus freien Stücken mit ihm vor den Altar trat.„Willst du mich nicht heiraten?" fragte er dann zögernd und sah ihr in die Augen, wie um ihre Gedanken zu bestätigen.

„Natürlich will ich dich heiraten. Immer und immer wieder." Sie zog sein Gesicht zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn.„Aber du musst nicht meiner Familie sagen, wie sehr du mich liebst, es reicht, wenn du es mir sagst. Wobei mir jetzt eher der Sinn danach steht, dass du es mir zeigst", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu.

„Warst du nicht eben noch müde?"

„Ich bin hellwach und warte nur darauf, dass mein strahlender Ritter seiner Prinzessin die erwartete Erlösung bringt."

„Stets zu euren Diensten, holde Maid", erwiderte er grinsend und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

ENDE


End file.
